OH MY BOSS
by ellexlight yaoi
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki es un joven de 24 años que comenzó a trabajar en una empresa de industrias farmacéuticas por recomendación de una amiga de sus padres. Yuuri cae perdidamente enamorado de su jefe y aunque es alentado por su mejor amigo a declararse, sabe que es un partido imposible. Pero una borrachera de fin de semana hace que realice una locura que llegara a manos de su jefe.
1. Boss

Era la tarde de un jueves por la tarde en el distrito de Ginza en Tokyo. Las personas se movían con rapidez por las calles al ver cómo se acercaba una fuerte tormenta que estaba prevista para esa noche, muchos se aceleraban para llegar rápidos a sus hogares, otros a sus trabajos o sitios de reunión, pero un joven vestido de traje caminaba con una mayor lentitud que la del resto de sus compatriotas, tenía el rostro gacho y el semblante caído. En sus manos llevaba varias carpetas que tomaba con frustración, en un momento pareció quererlas tirar de golpe al suelo, pero luego de un largo suspiro, se contuvo de hacerlo. El nombre de ese chico era Katsuki Yuuri, un joven de 24 años graduado de la universidad de Tokyo.

Yuuri se encontraba regresando de una dura entrevista de trabajo en una empresa editorial de ese mismo distrito, había presentado los exámenes y algunos test, pero al llegar la entrevista con el personal de la editorial se vio intimidado, y no pudo responder bien las preguntas que le hicieron, la encuesta psicológica resulto un asco y con ello, la esperanza de conseguir el empleo se vio frustrada. Siendo esa la tercera entrevista fallida que tenía esa semana, y la número 15 a lo largo del medio año que tenia de haberse graduado de la universidad, estaba preocupado.

El joven de nacionalidad japonesa no era tonto, se había graduado de la escuela de economía de la universidad de Tokyo, una de las mejores universidades del país, con una de las mayores notas de la facultad. No obstante, teniendo una personalidad tímida y un complejo de inferioridad muy grande, siempre tuvo miedo de sobresalir. Tenía el mal habitó de ponerse muy nervioso en momentos de presión, dando como resultado que tuviera ataques de ansiedad. Si no fuera por la constante y agitada rutina de caminatas que tenía, seguramente el pobre Yuuri estuviera con un peso aun mayor del que poseía. No era que estuviera gordo, pero si era un poco más rellenito a comparación con el resto de los japoneses.

Regresando al tema del trabajo, verdaderamente se encontraba frustrado, tenía mucho tiempo sobreviviendo de trabajos de miedo tiempo, y tuvo la esperanza de que al graduarse de la universidad pudiera conseguir un trabajo relacionado con su profesión para poder aportar algo de dinero a su familia, que muy amablemente, había hecho un gran esfuerzo por pagar sus estudios universitarios mientras se residenciaba en Tokyo.

Lo único bueno de ese día era que podría desahogarse con su mejor amigo, un joven extranjero de 22 años llamado Phichit Chulanot. Se habían conocido en la universidad, al pobre Yuuri se le había extraviado su tarjeta de estudiantes en la biblioteca de la universidad, y fue Phichit quien la consiguió. Luego de eso comenzaron a conversar, a pasar el rato por el campus y desde entonces eran inseparables. Para Yuuri, el tailandés era el único amigo en Tokyo en quien podía confiar con los ojos cerrados, y que también según el japonés, era la única persona que creía que no lo envolvía una maldición o un augurio permanente de mala suerte.

Y hablando de mala suerte, justo cuando menos lo esperaba comenzó a llover de tal modo que Yuuri salió corriendo hacia un lugar donde refugiarse de la lluvia.

\- _Justo cuando creí que no podía ir peor el día de hoy_-pensó maldiciendo sus pensamientos.

Logro refugiarse de la lluvia al entrar a un pequeño café. Se sentó en una de las mesas y pidió un pequeño café. Le escribió a Phichit indicándole que se había refugiado de la lluvia en un pequeño café cerca de donde se iban a reunir, en menos de dos minutos este respondió que iba en camino a donde estaba, Yuuri quiso reír un poco por la impaciencia de su amigo. A los pocos minutos vio como un joven moreno entraba a la tienda y dejaba su paraguas como el de los demás en espacio de la tienda, nada más le vio corrió hacía él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si no se hubiesen visto en año cuando solo no se veían desde hace un par de semanas.

\- Yuuri ¿cómo has estado?- le pregunto, y al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba sacaba su teléfono para tomar una foto y subirla a sus redes sociales, su amigo quiso casi reír nervioso por la extrema obsesión del tailandés por las fotos.

\- He estado mejor-respondió secamente, al notar el tono de amargura de sus palabras, el moreno hizo un gesto de frustración.

\- ¿otra vez mal?-pregunto, Yuuri asintió-. ¡No debes preocuparte! Sé que este tema te ha estado molestando desde hace mucho, pero quizás es solo cuestión de tiempo.

\- Sí- pero en su interior dudaba que esto fuera a ir bien.

Phichit Chulanot según Yuuri era una persona muy animada, la mayor que ha conocido en su vida hasta el momento. Aunque era dos años menor y estudiaron en carreras distintas, la conexión fue instantánea por parte de ambos. Dada la personalidad de Yuuri, le era sencillo desanimarse o entrar en periodos de crisis existencial que eran muy difíciles de superar. Al momento de presentar el avance de su tesis hubo un gran problema con algunos aspectos y esta fue aplazada, acompañada eso con un llamado de atención debido al poco tiempo que faltaba para la presentación. Para Yuuri fue algo muy duro al sentir tanta presión sobre si, fue entonces que Phichit entro en acción. El moreno hizo hasta lo imposible para animar al japonés y ayudarlo a superar ese momento tan difícil, eso era algo que este apreciaba mucho. No obstante, era un poco más difícil para el propio Yuuri animarse por sí solo y más en esa situación.

Estaba preocupado y no era para menos. Ese mes sus ahorros comenzarían a escasear, y luego de que perdiera su empleo de medio tiempo por un recorte de personal, no tenía como pagar el alquiler de su departamento, mucho menos tendría dinero para comer dentro de unos días si no conseguía algo pronto. Con cada segundo que pasaba sin una respuesta favorable, sus esperanzas de permanecer en Tokyo se veían más reducidas, tendría que dejar su departamento, y si eso pasaba, tendría que volver a su pueblo natal.

No quería... Si le era posible, quería cumplir su sueño de trabajar en Tokyo y salir exitoso, poder alquilar un departamento mucho mejor, pensar en conseguir una pareja, luego de todos esos años nunca pudo pensar en una, y ahora con esto, moriría solo. En Hasetsu, y solo.

Dios, si eso era un castigo, era bastante cruel.

De repente Yuuri se sobresaltó al sentir como su teléfono celular vibraba insistentemente, lo saco de su bolsillo y al revisar el remitente tuvo el breve deseo de no contestar la llamada. Era el número de su familia, seguramente su madre que intentaba comunicarse con él para escuchar cómo le había ido en la entrevista. No quería que esta supiera que él había vuelto a fallar, pero no podía huir de su familia, al menos con ellos no, pensaba Yuuri que debía ser sincero. Le hizo una pequeña seña a Phichit y contesto la llamada, enseguida pudo escuchar como del auricular se escuchaban varias voces.

\- Hola, ¿Mama?

\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Cómo estás cariño? ¿Has comido bien? ¿Has descansado lo suficiente? Todos te extrañamos desde casa.

Desde que Yuuri se había mudado a Tokyo, su madre llamaba todas las veces que podía y hacía las mismas preguntas. No es como que no confiara en su hijo, o el asiático no pudiera ser capaz de hacer tan sencillas labores como las de cocinar su propia comida, pero Hiroko Katsuki era alguien tan preocupada por su familia que simplemente era que salía naturalmente en ella.

\- Si mama, me encuentro bien. He comido y dormido lo suficiente. Yo también... les extraño mucho. Da saludos a Papa y a Mari-neechan de mi parte.

\- Así lo haré cariño. Por cierto, Minako-sensei quería hablar contigo, tienen tiempo sin hablar ¿verdad?

\- Ah, sí.

Ambos se despidieron, y luego de escuchar las voces de su padre y hermana saludándole desde lejos, le fue pasado el teléfono a quien en el pasado fue su maestra de Ballet y mayor apoyo moral.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están las cosas en Tokyo? Tu madre me dijo que tuviste una entrevista hoy ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Hola Minako-sensei, todo está bien aquí en Tokyo, y respecto a la entrevista de trabajo-hizo una pausa-. Lo siento, lo eche a perder otra vez.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la otra línea, Phichit veía preocupado el semblante de su amigo y Yuuri al notar esforzó una sonrisa para no preocuparle.

\- Ese tipo de cosas suceden Yuuri, no debes preocuparte- respondió su profesora.

\- Pero, en verdad no quería preocuparlos por más tiempo, sé que Mama y ustedes han estado muy pendientes de mí... Yo de verdad no quiero defraudarlos.

\- Yuuri.

\- ¿Si?

\- Cuando tu madre me dijo que tenías una entrevista de trabajo pensé que había llegado tarde, pero parece que no fue tan de ese modo. Sabes, cuando viví en Tokyo me hice amiga de muchas personas. Tengo un conocido en una empresa farmacéutica muy conocida allá, quizás podría pedirle que te recomiende para que puedas entrar.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, la cabeza de Yuuri intentaba procesar las palabras de su profesora, la palabra trabajo, ayuda, contacto, resonaban en su cerebro por un microsegundo cuando todo dio una especie de explosión en su cabeza.

\- ¿¡EN SERIO PUEDE HACER ESO?!-sin que diera cuenta Yuuri se había levantado de su asiento y había alzado la voz de la impresión. ¿De verdad su maestra podía hacer eso? Si era así estaba salvado, pensó. Sintió su rostro enrojecer mientras todas las personas del café le observaban y tan pronto como pudo se sentó para escuchar atentamente a su maestra que reía un poco desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Claro que puedo ¿Quién crees que soy? -pregunto con cierto tono de orgullo en su voz.

\- Una salvadora-no pudo evitar pensar mientras agradecía a los dioses por tener a una maestra tan buena con él.

\- Hablare con él esta misma noche, así que no te preocupes ¡y anímate Yuuri! Eres nuestro orgullo, Hiroko y los demás piensan lo mismo, nunca lo olvides.

\- Si, muchas gracias por todo Minako-sensei.

Luego de un par de palabras más, Yuuri cortó la llamada. Al voltear, observo la mirada expectante de Phichit pero estaba tan feliz que se notaba hasta lo más profundo de sus poros.

\- ¡Minako-sensei dice que podrá conseguirme un empleo con la ayuda de un amigo!

\- ¡Eso es genial Yuuri! -se alegró por la excelente noticia que le daba su mejor amigo, eso tenían que celebrarlo a lo grande, pero antes de eso, no había mejor forma que subiendo el momento a las redes sociales.

A las pocas horas, Minako-sensei le pide que le envié sus documentos en regla. Luego de un par de días de espera llega el esperado mensaje de su maestra indicando que su amigo le expreso que su perfil estaba entre los que requerían en la empresa, que luego de una breve entrevista como mera formalidad podría comenzar a trabajar en la dirección financiera. Yuuri quizás hubiera celebrado inmediatamente de enterarse de esa buena noticia, pero existía una pequeña circunstancia que parecía mortificarle el alma, la empresa donde estaba siendo recomendado era nada más ni nada menos que la empresa farmacéutica Nikiforov INS, una de las mejores empresas farmacéuticas del país.

El hecho de entrar a esa empresa significaba muchas cosas buenas, demasiadas según Yuuri, pero la presión le había subido de golpe al enterarse que era aquella empresa. Tardo un día en asimilar las cosas, pero tomo una decisión, si quería cambiar y quería el empleo por una vez en su vida debía tragarse sus nervios. Solo debía estar sereno.

Para su gran suerte el amigo de su maestra fue el encargado de dictar la entrevista, era un italiano de nombre Celestino Cialdini, un hombre muy amable y cómico, intento suavizar la tensión en Yuuri contándole chistes, muy malos pero que dieron el efecto correcto en el joven. Paso la entrevista con buenas recomendaciones, y estaría trabajando en la dirección financiera desde el lunes de la siguiente semana, a primera hora de la mañana. ¡No podía estar más feliz! ¡Logro conseguir el empleo! Estaba tan emocionado que llamo a su madre para darle la gran noticia, que con mucha emoción fue recibida y celebrada por la familia. Le agradeció con todo su corazón a su maestra por haberle ayudado, esta lo único que le pidió fue no descuidara su salud y que en el primer momento que tuviera la oportunidad, regresara a casa para celebrar.

Con eso empezó la vida laboral formal de Yuuri. Su primer día en la empresa fue uno de los mejores que pudo tener según él. Fue guiado por uno de sus nuevos compañeros de dirección quien le explicaba cómo funcionaba todo con paciencia y alegría, Yuuri se encontraba feliz de haberse conseguido una persona como esa en su primer día, y estaba aún más feliz de conseguir trabajo en esa impresionante empresa. Su trabajo consistía en hacer los informes semanales de los movimientos que hacía la empresa con ciertas sucursales en el área de Tokyo y llevar los resúmenes generales de la dirección hasta la recepción de la presidencia para que este los revisara y estuviera al tanto de todo. La dirección donde estaba trabajaba diversos aspectos económicos, y siendo la sede central, tenían que manejar información de las sedes de Osaka, Kioto y Sapporo. No le fue difícil acostumbrarse a la carga de trabajo, la presencia de sus compañeros era amena, y era divertido para él ver las constantes discusiones que tenía su compañero Michael Crispino con el chico que le dio la guía por la empresa, Emil Nekola. Yuuri también tuvo la suerte de encontrarse en recursos humanos con su kohai de la universidad, Minami Kenjirou, con quien conversaba en sus horas de almuerzo.

La única persona que le puso en una situación incómoda fue un trabajador ruso de medio tiempo, ambos laboraban en la misma dirección solo que el joven que compartía su mismo nombre era algo reacio, pues gracias a la llegada Yuuri, al joven Yuri Plisesky por ser menor, se le dio el nombre de Yurio para que no les confundieran. Yuuri hacía lo posible de interactuar con el yankee ruso, pero este no le toleraba.

Los días fueron pasando y Yuuri se fue acostumbrando a la rutina, fue un día que iba saliendo de la empresa que se tropieza con un hombre de cabellera plateada. El asiático iba pensando en algunas tareas pendientes y no miraba por donde caminaba, se disculpó con la persona con la que había chocado, pero al alzar la mirada quedo estático. Era un hombre mayor que él, quizás unos treinta años o incluso podía decir podría tener menos, tenía el cabello plateado, todo peinado hacia atrás dándole un toque formal que quiso derretir a Yuuri, era alto, más que el asiático, y por donde se viera, el hombre denotaba ser extranjero. Yuuri no sabía si era un trabajador de la empresa o un inversionista que venía a hablar con el presidente, no supo siquiera que decir y mucho menos cuando su interlocutor le observo de arriba abajo colocando su dedo índice en su mentón mientras le evaluaba.

\- ¿Nuevo personal? –pregunto sonriendo levemente, Yuuri sintió sus mejillas enrojecer mientras asentía-. Bienvenido a la empresa, espero que puedas sentirte a gusto trabajando en este lugar.

\- - ¡Si, muchas gracias! –agradeció, mientras sentía como podría derretirse en cualquier momento, ese hombre frente a sí era hermoso, y le estaba tratando con mucha amabilidad.

\- Bueno, tengo que retirarme-levanto su mano en ademan de despedida, y Yuuri le dio el espacio para que pasara, pero antes de avanzar algunos pasos más, este se detuvo devolviendo su mirada a Yuuri-. Disculpa, pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri-respondió apresurado.

\- Bien Yuuri, espero volver a verte pronto-se despidió guiñando su ojo al asiático, que siente como ese gesto se introdujo directo en su corazón como una flecha.

Regreso con lentitud a su hogar repasando lo sucedido en su día. Por más que quería no podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese hombre que conoció esa tarde. Sentía que le había visto antes en algún lugar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que era, incluso Yuuri podía asegurar que hermoso le quedaba corto, era semejante a un dios griego pensaba. Su sonrisa, su voz tan masculina, esos ojos azules que le dejaron hipnotizado todo el tiempo que hablaron, y estaba seguro que el hombre debió notar como no quitaba su mirada de encima de él. Dios, en su vida Yuuri nunca se sintió tan avergonzado, o al menos esa ocasión era menor que cuando llamo mama a su maestra de ballet en plena clase.

Luego de repasarlo llamo a Phichit para decirle su nuevo descubrimiento, el joven tailandés era profesor de escuela primeria en el área de tercer grado, así que debía ya haber regresado de la escuela. Cuando le llamo este le pregunto si había ocurrido algo malo pues, aunque Yuuri era su mejor amigo, nunca le llamaba, siempre le escribía, así que cuando no podían verse y el tailandés quería escuchar su voz, este le llamaba. El de ojos castaños respondió que no había sucedido nada malo, pero si había algo que sucedió en su trabajo que necesitaba comentarle, al menos para sacar la idea un poco de su cabeza.

\- Creo que me he interesado en alguien del trabajo-soltó de golpe para no sufrir más de la vergüenza que ya sentía.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la línea antes de que Phichit pudiese procesar y reaccionar a las palabras de su amigo.

\- ¡ ¿QUEEE?! ¡Por dios Yuuri! ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Cómo es? ¡Exijo que me cuentes con lujo de detalles! –grito desde la otra línea con mucha más euforia de lo normal.

Y no era para menos, el tailandés en lo que llevaba conociendo a Yuuri fue solo una vez en la que este estuvo interesado en alguien, y solo fue por un breve momento, pues dio prioridad a sus estudios universitarios. Luego de un breve silencio, le conto lo que había sucedido esa tarde, y lo sorprendido que estaba de no poder sacar de su cabeza la imagen de ese hombre. No era como si ambos tuvieran tabús o prejuicios entre ellos, Yuuri no estaba interesado en un género si no por la persona en sí, y eso siempre fue de ese modo en todos sus intereses amorosos, y por parte de Phichit, mientras que su amigo fuera feliz, él no tendría problema de nada. La situación ahora según el moreno, era ver si Yuuri estaba interesado en conocer a un más a ese hombre, a lo que el japonés no estaba tan seguro, tenía sentimientos encontrados pues las posibilidades de que le interesara a un hombre tan sensual eran pocas, y más pocas que este fuera gay o bisexual, así desde un primer momento Yuuri dio su enamoramiento como un amor no correspondido. Phichit no estuvo de acuerdo, e intento hacer reflexionar a su amigo, logrando que al menos considerara la idea.

El asiático nunca tuvo una pareja antes, en tiempos de escuela su contextura corporal hizo que muchas personas no estuvieran interesadas en él, al llegar a la universidad, aunque físicamente dio un gran cambio, siempre fue fijo en sus estudios, y nunca dio oportunidad para salir con alguien, así que a sus 24 años de edad Katsuki Yuuri era un hombre soltero, virgen, que no tenía experiencia alguna en el amor. Quizás y ya era momento de ser feliz con alguien, fue entonces que Yuuri tomo la decisión de darse una oportunidad con ese amor, averiguaría lo que pudiera de ese hombre.

Al día siguiente llego temprano a la empresa pues tenía muchas tareas para esa jornada, quería adelantar lo más que pudiera para buscar información del hombre de cabellos plateados. No debía ser difícil, si era de la empresa, no creía que hubiera miles de personas laborando en ese lugar con ese particular tono de cabello. Cuando iba caminando por el cafetín, lo consiguió nuevamente conversando con un buen grupo de personas. Yuuri sintió como sus piernas temblaban de lo hermoso que era, se preguntaba cómo podía hacer para tener ese cuerpo de dios griego que le hacía quedar tan bien esos trajes a la medida. Yuuri no podía evitar observarlo con vergüenza de acercarse, no sabía bien que le diría, mucho menos como actuar sin parecer obvio que estaba interesado en él, de la nada sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear encontró la sonriente mirada de Minami.

\- Buenos días sempai-le saludo mientras se sentaba para poder comer su almuerzo.

\- Buenos días Minami-devolvió el saludo mientras seguía repasando varias cosas en su mente, fe entonces que se le ocurrió una idea, dado que su kohai llevaba más tiempo trabajando en esa empresa que él-. Hey Minami.

\- ¿Si sempai? –pregunto con una sonrisa mientras le veía.

\- Quería preguntarte algo. ¿Sabes quién ese ese hombre que esta allá? –señalo Yuuri discretamente con su mirada, fue ahí que Minami alcanzo a notarlo.

\- Ah, seguramente no lo habías visto antes pues se encontraba de viaje de negocios a Sapporo estos días. Él es Víctor Nikiforov, el presidente de la empresa.

Oh, Yuuri pudo sentir como en menos de un segundo su corazón se rompió como un vidrio. Aquella persona que logro llamar su atención era nada más ni nada menos que Víctor Nikiforov, el empresario de nacionalidad rusa más joven en manejar una gran cadena exitosa de empresas farmacéuticas en todo Japón. Ya entendía de donde tenía la sensación de haberle visto, si el hombre hasta en televisión salía en ocasiones hablando de los logros de su empresa. Tenía un serio problema con interesarse con personas que llegaban a ser no solo amores no correspondidos, sino amores platónicos de lo difícil e incluso imposible de tener una posibilidad. Marco el número de su amigo para darle las malas nuevas y para que ambos pudieran reunirse para conversar, sin siquiera pasado un día Yuuri Katsuki tenía sus esperanzas rotas para ese amor.

Por otro lado, cierto presidente de la empresa conversaba muy amenamente con el director ejecutivo quien era un suizo de nombre Christofer Giacometi, amigo de la infancia de Victor, y su único confidente en la empresa. Mientras hablaban de los resultados de una inversión el magnate ruso observo como el chico que conoció ayer estaba sentado en el cafetín conversando con otro trabajador de la empresa, desde que entro no le quito los ojos de encima y eso hacía que el interés del ruso creciera.

\- Chris-le llamo, el aludido presto atención a su amigo-. Quiero que me averigües sobre alguien.


	2. Drunkeness

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasaron seis meses desde que Yuuri comenzó a trabajar en la empresa farmacéutica Nikiforov INS. No se podía quejar, el sueldo era bueno y tenía algunos beneficios, al ser una empresa grande contaban con muchas tareas, pero también muchas personas para hacerlas, así que no se sobrecargaba de trabajo. También había comenzado a tener una estabilidad económica, con la que podía pagar su departamento, comprar sus alimentos y enviar algo de dinero a su familia. No se quejaba, su trabajo le había quitado muchos malos ratos, pero le había traído un pequeño problema. Desde hace cinco meses Yuuri tenía un amor no correspondido por el presidente de su empresa. Solo habían conversado en una ocasión informalmente y Yuuri se sentía caído hacía él, no era como si pudiera evitarlo, ese periodo de tiempo que tenía trabajando noto como era su jefe y era algo impresionante, tenía una capacidad innata para interactuar con los demás, siempre se encontraba rodeado de gente en cualquier espacio que estuviera, eran constantes los anuncios de un nuevo emprendimiento por parte de la empresa, y en las últimas reuniones generales denoto como este era firme con sus decisiones mostrando un aura de masculinidad y gallardía que hacía que el japonés se interesara cada vez más en él.

Yuuri sabe que su amor no es completamente imposible, durante todos esos meses se decía que debía olvidarlo, pero su corazón se negaba a dejar a ir al ruso de sus pensamientos. Empezó una lucha desesperada para olvidarlo, se atiborro de trabajo, pero este tuvo resultados nocivos en su salud, y para mantener su empleo, tomo la decisión que esa no era la manera de olvidarle. Lo siguiente que hizo fue intentar tener más vida social, conversar con más personas, ampliar su círculo con los trabajadores con los que interactuaba en la empresa o en su dirección, y había tenido éxito en ello, conversaba mucho más con Minami, de vez en cuando conversaba con las recepcionistas quienes eran Mila Bavacheva y Sala Crispino, hermana de su compañero de dirección; gracias a este hecho estuvo a punto de ser amenazado por Mikye (que era como le llaman Emil y su hermana), pero fue salvado por la misma Sala a tiempo. Se hizo amigo de Emil y también de un chico de la dirección de producción llamado Otabek, oriundo de Kazajistán. Por esta acción comenzó a llevarse un poco mejor con el yankee ruso, pues el kazako y este eran amigos. Descubrió la gran cantidad de extranjeros que trabajaban en la empresa, el hecho que su director, Seun Gil detestara al director comercial, un canadiense de nombre Jean Jackes Leroy, que se auto apoda JJ. De verdad apreciaba sus nuevas amistades, pero aun con eso, la imagen del presidente no se iba de la cabeza de Yuuri. Intento con comer mucho más, para distraerse con la comida, pero eso solo hizo que subiera de peso y tuviera que hacer más ejercicio del que hacía de un lado a otro en la empresa. Todo eso en vano, porque el presidente Nikiforov seguía dentro de su mente sin querer salir de ella.

Por si fuera poco, el último mes le fue dejada la responsabilidad de entregar los informes de la dirección financiera directamente al presidente, y eso no era simplemente entregar los papeles y tener la posibilidad de irse. Nikiforov fue estricto con él, exigiéndole que le hiciera el resumen de ellos mientras el realizaba otras tareas, eso hacía que Yuuri no solo no tuviera que observarlo, sino interactuar con él, y con sus constantes palpitaciones solo hacía que su nerviosismo y nivel de vergüenza aumentara.

Yuuri se encontraba exhausto de esa rutina infernal. Esa misma tarde tendría que ir a entregarle el informe al presidente, y de verdad no quería verle ese día. Cuando no lo tenía cerca, su mente era cruel con él y le jugaba malas pasadas. Era un hecho que le gustaba su jefe, pero era mucho peor saber que tenía una debilidad sexual hacía él. Yuuri nunca había tenido que sufrir con ese alto nivel de frustración sexual como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando tuvo la pubertad y sus hormonas se dispararon al cielo. En ese momento creía que debían haber llegado a marte o a Saturno, y eso traía como consecuencia que su imaginación fuera desmedida y necesitara de tomar largas duchas frías o lavar su ropa interior temprano por la mañana. Suspiro pesadamente mientras daba el primer bocado a su comida. Intuía que eso se debía seguramente a que nunca había tenido una pareja en la universidad, por no decir, que nunca había tenido una pareja, se había dedicado expresamente a los estudios, y nunca antes le gusto alguien como en ese momento, así que estaba en crisis.

\- Hey katsudon.

Yuuri alzo la vista encontrándose con Yuri, este estaba acompañado de Otabek, se sentaron en las sillas frente a él dispuestos a almorzar con él. En venganza de que todo el mundo llamara a Yuri, "Yurio", este al enterarse cuál era la comida favorita de Yuuri y haciendo referencia al peso un poco subido del asiático, lo comenzó a llamar Katsudon. En un principio fue con el fin de molestarlo, pero luego de que comenzaran a llevar una relación de paz, el apodo se quedó para no tener que llamarle por su nombre u apellido.

\- Hola Yurio, Otabek.

\- ¿Le ocurre algo? –pregunto Otabek-. Está algo decaído.

\- Seguramente por tener que verle la cara al narcisista de nuestro jefe.

\- Yurio, no deberías hablar así de nuestro presidente de la empresa-intervino Minami mientras se sentaba al lado de Yuuri.

\- Nadie te pregunto Nugget de Pollo-le respondió Yuri mientras Minami se engrinchaba de la molestia, y Otabek le regañaba por sus palabras.

Yuri y Minami habían comenzado a hablar solo porque ambos coincidían cuando almorzaban con Yuuri, ambos tenían personalidades completamente distintas por eso chocaban, pero no era nada que fuera a mayores, normalmente Yuuri u Otabek eran los que se encargaban de que esto fuera así.

\- Pero volviendo al tema Katsudon, Otabek tiene razón, estas más deplorable de lo que normalmente pareces-coincidió Yurio, alegando su preocupación a su manera.

\- ¿Le está ocurriendo algo que le moleste? –pregunto ahora Minami.

Pero Yuuri negó levemente con la cabeza, les tenía confianza a ellos y apreciaba sus preocupaciones, pero no sentía que tuviera el valor suficiente para decirles la verdad, creía que, si les comentaba algo al respeto, dejaran de conversar con él por el hecho de gustarle un hombre.

Aunque en Japón había una gran cultura del fanservice, en la vida real este era un país muy homofóbico y tradicionalista, donde no se podía creer que exista un amor de ese estilo. Para Yuuri, lo que pensaran las personas de él le afectaba más que cualquier cosa, y con que su familia y Phichit le acepten tal como es, todo estaba bien para él. Se escondió bajo la máscara de que estaba bien, y que no le ocurría nada.

Regreso a su cubículo para buscar los papeles y subir a la oficina de su jefe para salir de eso rápidamente. Recibió algunas consideraciones de Seun Gil, y sin más, subió al último piso de la empresa.

Al llegar a la oficina la secretaria lo recibió con una mirada de fastidio, le hizo saber que vino a dar el informe semanal de la dirección financiera y la mujer de largo cabello se levantó de su escritorio para darle el paso hasta donde le esperaba Nikiforov. La secretaria le hizo llamado indicando de la presencia de Yuuri, y este se volteó para verle, su amplia aura de elegancia hizo que las mejillas de Yuuri se tiñeran de un leve color rosa, e intentara mentalmente calmarse. Luego de que la secretaria hubo cerrado la puerta, hubo pequeño silencio que fue cortado por Yuuri para salir rápido de ese lugar y calmar a su corazón.

\- Buenas tardes señor Nikiforov-le saludo.

\- Buenas tardes Katsuki. Bien, háblame de lo que tiene esta semana la dirección financiera, quiero saber cómo van las relaciones con los inversionistas de Kansai.

\- Por supuesto.

Yuuri procedió a relatar el informe, mientas lo hacía evitaba cualquier contacto visual con su jefe; la primera vez que le toco esa tarea presto atención al ruso, y termino con la lengua mordida un par de veces, y el rostro encendido de la vergüenza. Luego de terminar, Nikiforov tuvo varias dudas con respecto algunas cosas de las relaciones de la empresa con Kansai, que fueron respondidas por Yuuri. Gustoso de esas respuestas, así que preciso un informe corto de ello, que le fuera enviado a su correo laboral. Yuuri asintió y espero que este le diera el permiso de retirarse, cuando para su sorpresa se levantó de su asiento y **saco un pequeño cigarrillo,** y le extendió el encendedor.

\- Disculpe… pero yo no fumo-respondió Yuuri ante la acción.

\- Me gustaría que lo encendieras-expreso refiriéndose a que Yuuri usara el encendedor y encendiera el cigarrillo que Víctor tenía en sus labios. El asiático se sintió como un tonto al entenderlo, y rápidamente acerco el encendedor hacia el cigarrillo.

\- Aquí tiene-respondió mientras lo encendía.

Víctor tomo una pequeña calada de su cigarro, y con mucha elegancia soltó el humo hacia otro lado. Yuuri noto esa acción viendo que hasta incluso fumando se veía extremadamente sexi, se sorprendió que su jefe fuera fumador, pero quizás preguntarse más sobre ello no era su problema.

\- Muchas gracias Katsuki, hiciste un buen trabajo. Espero el informe a mi correo, puedes retirarte-le dijo. Yuuri asintió, y se retiró sintiendo su rostro rojo por las palabras de su jefe.

Enseguida que salía Yuuri de la oficina, Chris entraba para poder hablar de algunos aspectos con Víctor, pero su sorpresa es grande cuando lo ve tosiendo escuetamente mientras lucha por tomar el vaso de agua que tiene en el escritorio

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –pregunto el suizo, inmediatamente noto un olor y empezó a olisquear notando que era, miro a Víctor interrogante- **¿Desde cuándo fumas? **

\- **No lo hago**-respondió mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración, con esa respuesta su amigo solo lanzo una mirada de desaprobación.

Luego de que terminase la jornada laboral de ese día Yuuri se encontró con Phichit en una cafetería que quedaba cerca del trabajo de ambos, este le pregunta cómo le ha ido estos días con su situación sentimental, y Yuuri quiere que le trague la tierra. Con mucha discreción le comenta el bochornoso hecho a su mejor amigo respecto a lo que le sucede con su jefe y este estalla en risas lo que incrementa la vergüenza de Yuuri.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, pero es algo demasiado divertido-respondió el tailandés intentando contener la risa, por su parte Yuuri no estaba nada feliz.

\- No es divertido, si hubiese sabido que te ibas a reír no te lo hubiera dicho-comento haciendo una leve mueca, Phichit lentamente dejo de reír, y miro a su amigo.

\- Lo siento de verdad, pero amigo, es algo que no se puede evitar. Incluso si se trata de un amor no correspondido, eres hombre, tienes necesidades.

\- Entiendo eso- menciono sin que el color de su rostro desapareciera-. Pero no es algo que pueda llevar tan fácilmente cuando tengo que ver a mi amor no correspondido todo el tiempo.

Phichit reconoció el punto de Yuuri, pero en el amor no era sencillo separar lo emocional de lo sexual, especialmente cuando la persona que te gusta era tan sexi como Yuuri mencionaba. Lo único que afectaba en demasía a su amigo era el hecho de que sus sentimientos le estaban afectado en el área laboral, no había muchas más opciones con las que contar, pero de repente se le vino un par de ideas, una tan descabellada como la otra, pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

\- Las únicas opciones que se me ocurren es que te le declares o que te emborraches para desatar tus penas hasta la inconsciencia.

Yuuri evaluó las dos opciones que le daba su amigo, sabía que era un mal bebedor, uno de los peores que no recordaba las cosas que hacía `pero esa era una mejor opción a declararse a su jefe, así que tomo la recomendación ya que era fin de semana, en compañía de Phichit fueron a comprar una buena cantidad de cervezas para el japonés, y se despidieron en la estación. Si terminaba a tiempo el informe que tenía que enviar por correo directamente a su jefe, Yuuri estaría completamente libre de emborracharse en la comodidad de su hogar, dormir hasta la mañana del día siguiente, recuperarse de la resaca y volver al trabajo el día siguiente. Eso sonaba a un buen plan, ¿Qué podría pasar mal? Ya tenía suficiente de ese amor no correspondido.

Nada más llego a su hogar tomo la computadora y trascribió el informen enviándolo antes de las 9 de la noche, se estiro y dio un baño largo, se sentó en el mueble de la sala observando por un momento las latas de cerveza, y como si se hubiese activado un chip dentro de él empezó a beber lata por lata sin parar, aun estando solo empezó a hablar consigo mismo. Yuuri no quería más esos sentimientos, le hacían doler el pecho y eran fastidiosos, no entendía porque pensó en querer enamorarse al comenzar a trabajar, era un sentimiento tan doloroso y frustrante. Empezó a beber en mayor cantidad, su cabeza empezó a dar algunas vueltas, pero a Yuuri no le importo, se sentía bien dejar la frustración, pero no era suficiente, estaba tan caliente, demasiado, entonces recordó a su jefe, y lo que le hacía sentir, su cuerpo se estremeció con su recuerdo, era placentero y doloroso. El cuerpo de su jefe, su rostro, sus ojos y sus labios eran todos muy atractivos, en varias ocasiones soñó como seria probarlos, despertando en muy malas condiciones, pero en ese instante no debía reprimirse. No más.

Cuando Yuuri abrió los ojos, noto que ya era de mañana, seguía algo cansado, y se había quedado dormido recostado del mueble. Tenía un leve dolor de cabeza y sentía la garganta seca, pero estaba más relajado, sentía como un pequeño peso se iba de sus hombros. Debía agradecerle más tarde a su amigo por la idea, debió hacer algo como eso mucho antes. Al levantarse noto como sus pantalones estaban algo bajos y su mano se encontraba pegajosa, no fue difícil adivinar lo que había hecho, pero intento calmar su vergüenza, necesitaba pensar que eso era algo necesario. Fue al baño, se aseo y decidió descansar un poco mientras desayunaba. Prendió el televisor y escucho las noticias, no había muchas cosas relativas a excepción de que estaba por comenzar una recesión económica. Eso no era una buena noticia, pero estaba seguro que mientras tuviera su empleo, todo iba a ser más llevadero. Luego de un rato noto que su laptop se encontraba descargada, había creído apagarla, pero no le importo demasiado y lo único que hizo fue ponerla a cargar, al notar como esta se había cargado un poco la enciende para revisar su correo. Ahí Yuuri observo que tenían un correo del presidente Nikiforov, al abrirlo nota que este le exigía su presencia el lunes a primera hora de la mañana en su oficina. No entiende el porqué de eso, y se va a sus correos enviados para ver si hubo un problema con el informe que envió la noche pasada cuando ve algo que lo llena de completo terror y bochorno.

\- ¡OH POR DIOS!

Durante la noche anterior, en pleno estado de ebriedad Yuuri hubo enviado un correo con una imagen adjunta, pero no cualquier imagen, era una imagen de su PENE, mientras se masturbaba pensando seguramente en el presidente Nikiforov. Quería morir, lanzarse a la calle y que un auto le golpeara, eso sería mucho mejor que lo que le estaba pasando, con otra corazonada reviso si el correo tenía algún texto o comentario que hubiera escrito en ese momento, y para su alivio no llego a colocar comentarios o textos que hicieran referencia a los sentimientos que Yuuri tenía por el ruso, pero la imagen hablaba por sí sola, y lo que le aterraba era el texto de su jefe. ¿Qué debía hacer?

\- Dios, si este es un castigo, termina de matarme.

Era un hecho, estaba maldito. Yuuri Katsuki a la edad de 24 años determino que debía de tener una maldición encima.


	3. Help

Yuuri Katsuki quería morir. Lentamente, sobre la base de un riel, y decirle adiós a su alma. El asiático sentía que algo malo debió haber hecho en una vida pasada para tener que sufrir aquello, alguna maldición de los dioses debía haber caído sobre él para cometer semejante estupidez, ¡y para su jefe!

Ese lunes se encontraba observando con terror la entrada del edificio de la empresa, dudando si entrar o no, era un sacrilegio saber que Nikiforov le había citado a su oficina esa mañana y no sabía bien que hacer, reaccionar o decir.

¡Dios! ¡Yuuri no sabía cómo salir de esa horrible pesadilla! Lo peor del caso era que no recordaba cómo y cuándo la había hecho, y con qué propósito. ¡Era algo completamente inaudito que alguien en pleno estado de ebriedad enviara un correo con un archivo adjunto! Maldijo el día que accedió que Phichit le comprara una laptop con cámara incluida.

\- ¡Buenos días!

\- UWAAA-grito Yuuri sorprendiendo a su compañero.

\- ¿Qué sucede Yuuri-sempai? –le pregunto recuperándose del susto inicial-. ¿Por qué se encuentra aquí parado? Está muy pálido ¿Se siente bien? ¿Le sucedió algo malo? –pregunto en un bombardeo.

\- Pues, accidentalmente el fin de semana le envié una foto de mi pene en pleno orgasmo al presidente de la empresa, del cual estoy interesado y ahora no sé cómo salir de esto-Pensó Yuuri, como si pudiera ser capaz de decirle semejante cosa a su Kohai, de la impresión ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a Phichit, lloriqueo internamente.

\- ¿Sempai? –intento llamar su atención, y Yuuri le observo volviendo a la realidad.

\- No me siento muy bien, pero luego de que acabe la jornada me iré a casa a descansar.

\- Oh que mal ¿Quiere algún medicamento? - le pregunto.

\- No, no, está bien, gracias Minami-le agradeció y ambos entraron a la empresa, era necesario que fuera al último piso, así que hizo como que iba al baño y luego de Minami se fuera, salió para tomar camino.

Sinceramente el asiático estaba preparado mentalmente para tomar sus cosas y dejar la empresa, porque de igual modo, estaba seguro que le pedirían eso al entrar a la oficina del presidente Nikiforov, por la falta de respeto que cometió enviándole esa foto al correo laboral de él. Yuuri sentía que la maldición que tenía le debió haber sido otorgado por el dios de la mala suerte, pues cada vez iban en aumento sus desgracias. No solo le bastaba al universo con que fuera extremadamente tímido, que nunca hubiera tenido pareja y que sufriera de ansiedad; ahora debía de cargar con tres cosas horribles más, la primera: un amor no correspondido infinito, segundo: perder definitivamente cualquier oportunidad con ese amor no correspondido y tercero, perder su empleo.

Antes de llegar a la oficina se recostó de la primera pared que consiguió. Sentía que podía llorar, había echado por la borda todo el trabajo de seis meses, la esperanza de sus padres, el apoyo de su profesora Minako. Lo único que le quedaba como hombre era salvar su dignidad y retirarse con la frente en alto.

Llego hasta la oficina del presidente de la empresa con el corazón en la boca, su estómago se volvió un torbellino cuando la secretaria le informo que Nikiforov le esperaba dentro. Respiro profundo y abrió la puerta, lo observo allí tan imponente, mirando por el ventanal con los cabellos plateados echados para atrás y con la mirada hacia un punto fijo.

\- ¿Sabes porque te he mandado a llamar, Katsuki? –pregunto Víctor sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.

Yuuri comenzó a temblar, le estaba preguntando porque le mando a llamar, la respuesta era obvia pero no sabía por dónde comenzar, o siquiera como hablar. Víctor se volteó levemente y le observo.

\- ¿El cerdo te ha comido la lengua? –pregunto. Yuuri negó en silencio, se sentía como un niño siendo regañado por hacer una travesura, solo que esto era mucho peor-. Entonces Katsuki, ¿Sabes porque te he mandado a llamar?

\- Porque accidentalmente le mande un correo con la foto de mi pene-explico sintiendo sus mejillas rojas.

\- En pleno orgasmo has de anexar-comento sin vergüenza Nikiforov y Yuuri quiso desaparecer, su rostro enrojeció mientras trataba de evitar por todos los medios la mirada de su jefe-. Dices que fue accidental.

\- Si…. Yo estaba muy ebrio ese día, yo de verdad lo siento-se disculpó Yuuri haciendo una reverencia, de verdad estaba muy arrepentido de su acción.

Hubo un breve silencio, Yuuri se mantenía expectante, mientras movía los dedos incomodo en su lugar, quería que, si le fuera a despedir o algo lo hiciera rápido, no soportaba esa tortura y esa incertidumbre. Por otro lado, Víctor había comenzado a servir en silencio un par de copas de vino tinto, tomo un sorbo de una, y con ambas copas en mano le acerco una Yuuri que la vio incrédulo.

\- ¿Quieres? Pues veo que te gusta la bebida-comento, pero Yuuri intento negar con mucho respeto.

\- Yo lo siento mucho, pero luego de esto no creo poder beber nunca más.

\- Eso es un problema, y como un **trabajador japonés** has de tenerlo en cuenta ¿verdad? –pregunto, y verdaderamente, Yuuri sabía que esa medida que él mismo estaba tomando, en su campo laboral no sería bien vista.

De igual modo, Víctor dejo la otra copa en su escritorio y prosiguió con la suya bajo la atenta mirada de Yuuri, luego de unos minutos volvió a acercarse hasta él observándolo de arriba abajo, Yuuri no entendía que estaba pasando, y menos entendió cuando su jefe hizo la siguiente pregunta.

\- Katsuki ¿Puedo besarte?

\- ¿Qué?

Yuuri intento rectificar las palabras de su jefe, creyó haber escuchado que si este podía besarlo ¿Acaso escucho mal?

\- ¿Es una broma? –no pudo evitar preguntar.

Yuuri no sabía cómo reaccionar, la pregunta le tomo muy desprevino y pensaba que dado el contexto en el que se encontraban debía ser una broma, su rostro estaba extremadamente rojo, casi llegando a la tonalidad morada esperando que esto fuera una jugarreta de su jefe por haber enviado la foto, pero viendo la seriedad de Nikiforov algo le hizo saber a Yuuri que no era un juego.

\- Quisiera también una mamada, luego de lo de este fin de semana creo que es una buena recompensa.

Yuuri le miro como si estuviera loco, si era una broma era una de muy mal gusto, pero cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar, Víctor hablo.

\- Debido a que no me has entendido seré franco-expreso-. Lo que acabo de decirte es completamente en serio. Esa foto que mandaste a mi correo laboral representa una gran falta de a respeto contra mi persona y la figura de la empresa. La única amonestación razonable que veo para ti es el despido. Pero sabes que esa no es una opción en este momento ¿verdad Katsuki?,

Era verdad. Japón atravesaba una dura recesión económica que hacía que muchas de sus empresas recortaran su personal y evitaran contratar nuevos empleados, no era un buen momento para estar desempleado y busca de un nuevo empleo. Ser despido implicaba no solo ello, sino también la imposibilidad de conseguir uno nuevo puesto en otro lugar donde estuviese envuelto el campo laboral del área económica.

\- Tu eres un buen trabajador Katsuki, uno muy hábil-admitió-. Sería una lástima dejarte ir, pero esto es una falta muy grave que no puedo dejar pasar-hizo una pausa-. Pero eso lo podemos arreglar con un acuerdo entre los dos- Yuuri alzo la mirada ante la posibilidad de no perder su empleo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué acuerdo? ¡Hare lo que sea, no puedo perder este empleo en este momento!

\- Si lo pones de ese modo, entonces no tendrás inconveniente en hacer todo lo que yo diga de ahora en adelante- expreso Víctor con una sonrisa satisfecha-. Claro, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

El asiático le miro como si estuviera loco, ¿Hacer todo lo que él quisiera? ¿Le estaba usando a su gusto? Víctor noto como Yuuri era un mar de pensamientos, y sin despegar su sonrisa de su rostro le respondió sus dudas.

\- En compensación del irrespeto, deberás hacer todo lo que te diga. Si te digo que levantes deberás hacerlo, si te pido que me llames por mi nombre tendrás que hacerlo, incluso si eso significa que te pida un beso o una mamada.

Yuuri sentía que eso era un muy mal sueño que estaba tomando un rumbo por demás extraño, miro a su jefe sin creer lo que decía. Si era un sueño, de verdad quería despertar.


	4. Mask

Si algo debía decir Víctor era que estaba sorprendido. No sé espero que al abrir su correo laboral la mañana del domingo se encontrara con la imagen de un pene en pleno orgasmo. Era una gran sorpresa. Durante la noche que recibió el correo pensó en muchas cosas, conocía el remitente del correo y en lugar de estar enojado, se sintió extrañamente muy excitado. Yuuri Katsuki era, sin mentir, un joven sencillo, relleno y con un complejo de personalidad muy grande que destellaba a lo lejos. Pero Víctor mentiría si dijera que desde el primer momento que se cruzó con él no pudo evitar pensar que el cerdito le pareció adorable.

Tenía conciencia lo que este elevaba en su interior, y por ello Víctor había pedido estrictamente que los informes semanales de la dirección financiera los resumiera él para poder interactuar un poco más. Pero su querido subordinado no era muy conversador, y no parecía dispuesto a buscar una conversación informal interactuar libremente con un superior. Tal como se esperaba de un japonés. Aunque el ruso de vez en cuando intentaba sacar conversación con Yuuri luego dar el informe semanal, cuando tenía la oportunidad este huía, y solo se limitaba a unas leves miradas hacía Víctor con respetuosas palabras. Por ello, cuando recibió el correo del que intuía era el pene de su subordinado en pleno orgasmo, estaba más que perplejo, no supo en un primer momento como reaccionar si se trataba de una broma, o una equivocación, pero viendo el contexto, Víctor creía que lo más probable era la segunda opción.

No quería tener que amonestarlo con ello, pero era una falta de respeto muy grande, y si se trataba de un descuido, era incluso mucho más peligroso, pues si Yuuri trabajase en relaciones constantes con inversionistas, con un descuido como ese podría poner en riesgo la imagen de la empresa. Trato de pensar frio. Verdaderamente el ruso no quería despedirlo, el joven Katsuki había resultado ser muy eficiente, se notaba que tenía auténticos deseos de trabajar y dar todo de sí, pero como presidente de la empresa estaba en su deber tomar cartas en el asunto.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una gran idea, como una estrella fugaz atravesó la idea descabellada. ¿Y si no era ninguna de las dos opciones anteriores, y el pequeño cerdito le estaba mandando una invitación?, Víctor pensó en esa diminuta posibilidad, había escuchado que los japoneses guardaban dentro de sí un alma muy ardiente y erótica que no todo el mundo conocía, y que era por ello que era uno de los mayores países con prostíbulos legales. No estaba dejando a Yuuri en el nivel de un prostituto, pero si era una verdadera invitación a algo más de lo formal, Víctor no iba a desperdiciarla. Ideo un plan, uno que hiciera que el japonés no tuviera más opción que hacer lo que quisiera. En su modo de Jefe, exigió la presencia de Yuuri en su oficina la mañana del lunes, no sabía bien como debía recibirlo así que preparo todo lo necesario. Tomo uno de sus mejores trajes, se arregló y perfumo con uno de sus mejores esencias. Aunque fuera inicio de semana, preparo secretamente un par de copas con una botella de vino tinto.

Llego a su oficina saludando a todos, muchas personas le dirigían la mirada, embobadas por su imagen, y Víctor no iba a negarlo, sabía lo que elevaba a las personas, incluso lo había notado en el propio Yuuri, en múltiples ocasiones lo había visto observándole fijamente, cuando se veía descubierto y el ruso haciéndose el inocente, hacía como que no se daba cuenta. Pero no podía negar que le encantaba ese juego, solo que ya era momento de darle una forma.

La secretaria le indico a Víctor que Yuuri se encontraba afuera, le indico que le dejara pasar, dando tiempo para preparar su máscara. Una que desde hacía muchos años el ruso utilizaba, especialmente cuando se encontraba en el ámbito laboral, esta era de mascara de jefe gallardo, duro y firme con sus empleados.

Desde el ventanal observo como el pequeño cerdito entraba y se encontraba sumamente nervioso, y de cierto modo le divertía aquello. Le decía dentro de sí que no debía preocuparse, su empleo no peligraría, no si jugaba bien sus cartas.

\- ¿Sabes porque te he mandado a llamar, Katsuki? –pregunto Víctor sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.

De golpe este empezó a temblar, y eso fue lo más tierno que Víctor pudo ver, tanto que no pudo evitar molestarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez, quería verlo mejor, así que se volteó a medio cuerpo.

\- ¿El cerdo te ha comido la lengua? –pregunto. Yuuri negó en silencio, el ruso prosiguió. Entonces Katsuki, ¿Sabes porque te he mandado a llamar?

\- Porque accidentalmente le mande un correo con la foto de mi pene-explico, Victo observo como las mejillas de su subordinado alcanzaban una tonalidad rojiza.

\- En pleno orgasmo has de anexar-comento divertido.

Con cada nueva palabra de Víctor, notaba como Yuuri obtenía un nuevo tono de rojo morado. Le era divertido y demasiado dulce. ¿Cómo una persona adulta podía avergonzarse tanto? Especialmente si tenía las facultades para querer enviarle una foto a alguien en esas condiciones. Notó como el japonés quería de evitar por todos los medios su mirada, es por ello que trato de averiguar más, seguía sin creer que fuera un accidente del todo.

\- Dices que fue accidental.

\- Si…. Yo estaba muy ebrio ese día, yo de verdad lo siento-se disculpó Yuuri haciendo una reverencia.

Nikiforov había visto varias veces ese tipo de reverencia, era el dogeza japonés, quiso aplaudir pues era la primera vez que alguien se lo hacía, pero no era el momento, de verdad el chico estaba muy arrepentido de su acción.

Hubo un breve silencio, el ruso intento analizar cada una de las palabras de Yuuri, y no supo porque algo de ello no le gusto, si era cierto que se trataba de un accidente ¿eso significa que se había tomado esa foto para enviarla a alguien más? ¿Katsuki tenía pareja? Se preguntó. No tenía el aire de ello, pero si era así ¿sería hombre o mujer? No quería eso.

Quería que el japonés estuviera interesado en él, que se viera interno en su persona como este había entrado a la cabeza de Víctor, es por ello que decidió dar inicio a su plan, más que por gusto, era porque se sentía molesto, molesto con la posibilidad de que alguien más fuera a disfrutar de ese hombre que era Yuuri Katsuki.

En silencio sirvió el par de copas de vino, al otro lado de la oficina Yuuri se mantenía expectante, mientras movía los dedos incomodo en su lugar, su rostro decía por todos lados que estaba ansioso y expectante de la situación, pero no quería que este juego acabara rápido. Servidas las copas Víctor tomo un sorbo de una, y con ambas copas en mano le acerco una Yuuri que la vio incrédulo.

\- ¿Quieres? Pues veo que te gusta la bebida-comento, no obstante, Yuuri se negó a beber.

\- Yo lo siento mucho, pero luego de esto no creo poder beber nunca más.

\- Eso es un problema, y como un trabajador japonés has de tenerlo en cuenta ¿verdad? –expreso, era una jugada malévola, el ruso lo sabía, pero se encontraba molesto, y no daría a torcer su decisión.

Dejo la otra copa en su escritorio y prosiguió con la suya bajo la atenta mirada de Yuuri, luego de unos minutos volvió a acercarse hasta él observándolo de arriba abajo, de verdad, para el presidente de la empresa Nikiforov el pequeño cerdito era algo muy tierno y que a su propia manera desprendía sensualidad, quería superar todos los límites de lo que estaba permitido, descubrir todas las facetas que podía ofrecerle su subordinado, y con la posibilidad de echarlo todo a perder, metió las manos al fuego.

\- Katsuki ¿Puedo besarte? –no pudo evitar preguntar. Víctor había estado haciéndose esa pregunta insistentemente desde hacía algunos meses, y luego de la foto esa necesidad aumento.

Yuuri no pareció entenderlo, incluso le pregunto si se trataba de una broma, pero Víctor nunca podía llamar a eso una broma, mantuvo su seriedad, y le hizo saber a Yuuri que no era un juego.

\- Quisiera también una mamada, luego de lo de este fin de semana creo que es una buena recompensa.

Yuuri le miro como si estuviera loco, Nikiforov quiso reír con su expresión, pero no era el momento para eso. Noto que este iba a preguntar, así que decidió hablar primero.

\- Debido a que no me has entendido seré franco-expreso-. Lo que acabo de decirte es completamente en serio. Esa foto que mandaste a mi correo laboral representa una gran falta de a respeto contra mi persona y la figura de la empresa. La única amonestación razonable que veo para ti es el despido. Pero sabes que esa no es una opción en este momento ¿verdad Katsuki? Tu eres un buen trabajador Katsuki, uno muy hábil-admitió, en esta oportunidad, Víctor hablo desde sus propios sentimientos-. Sería una lástima dejarte ir, pero esto es una falta muy grave que no puedo dejar pasar-hizo una pausa-. Pero eso lo podemos arreglar con un acuerdo entre los dos- Yuuri alzo la mirada ante la posibilidad de no perder su empleo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué acuerdo? ¡Hare lo que sea, no puedo perder este empleo en este momento!

\- Cuidado cerdito, si te acercas demasiado al fuego podrías ser barbacoa de alguien más-pensó Víctor viendo lo inconsciente que era su subordinado- Si lo pones de ese modo, entonces no tendrás inconveniente en hacer todo lo que yo diga de ahora en adelante- expreso Víctor con una sonrisa satisfecha-. Claro, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Víctor noto como Yuuri era un mar de pensamientos, y sin despegar su sonrisa de su rostro le respondió sus dudas.

\- En compensación del irrespeto, deberás hacer todo lo que te diga. Si te digo que levantes deberás hacerlo, si te pido que me llames por mi nombre tendrás que hacerlo, incluso si eso significa que te pida un beso o una mamada.

Aunque Yuuri le había dicho que era una completa equivocación la foto, en su mente veía a Yuuri como alguien que escondía muchas cosas, alguien que estaba dispuesto a descubrir fuera por cualquier medio, y si esta era la única forma, por muy particular que fuera, Víctor estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para convertir a su pequeño cerdito en un lobo feroz.


	5. Agreemensts

Se encontraba ampliamente impactado. Yuuri observaba a su jefe desde su lugar, viendo como este le sonreía tranquilamente mientras él quería limpiarse las orejas para ver si había escuchado bien.

\- ummmmm, es una broma ¿verdad? -pregunto por si a las dudas, pero Victor bajo la mirada riendo un poco.

\- Creo que no lo has entendido muy bien, Katsuki.

Este le tomo del mentón y lo alzo para que lo viera directamente a los ojos, Yuuri quiso evitar la mirada, pero Victor se lo impidió.

\- Ya te lo dije, es una compensación por el irrespeto que hiciste hacía mi persona, de ahora en adelante deberás hacer todo lo que te diga.

\- ¿que?

Yuuri se alejó unos cuantos pasos mientras su cerebro intentaba asimilar todo. Todo lo que escuchaba no podía ser más que un sueño ¡Una pesadilla! Su perfecto jefe, aquella persona que durante mucho tiempo le inspiro un amplio respeto dentro de la empresa, aquel genio que con menos de 30 años maneja una cadena de sucursales farmacéuticas en todo Japón. Toda esa imagen rota en segundos, porque la realidad era que ¡Resulto ser un verdadero pervertido! Un abusador de poder que estaba pidiendo favores sexuales y demás por una equivocación. Nunca lo imagino así, era muy inaudito.

Luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, alzo la vista pidiendo explicaciones, quiso decirlas, pero las palabras no salían. Al ver que Yuuri no hablaría, Víctor decidió hacerlo.

\- Sera un trato entre los dos- comenzó a explicar-. Pero bajo ciertas condiciones.

\- ¿Condiciones? -repitió.

¿Condiciones? Se cuestionó en su cabeza, el asiático en su crisis ya no podía imaginar que más condiciones podía darle su jefe.

\- Claro, para que nuestro trato vaya bien, tenemos que marcar ciertos puntos de importancia. En primer lugar, necesitare que dejes tu puesto actual, desde pasado mañana serás mi nuevo secretario.

Eso sí que Yuuri no se lo esperaba, imaginaba todo menos ese aspecto que ahora le proponía. Principalmente porque eso significaba un aumento en el sueldo, no es como si no le agradara la idea, no obstante, eso significaban más actividades de las que Yuuri en su particular no estaba acostumbrado, sabía en si como llevarlas y que tenía que hacer, pero no tenía la confianza suficiente para llevarlas con eficiencia. Y como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del asiático, Víctor hablo.

\- VI tu currículum, Katsuki. Sé que no tienes mucha experiencia laboral en el área, pero en el tiempo que trajiste los informes semanales pude ver que tiene un buen nivel organizativo que me complacería tener para mí, ser mi secretario personal es una tarea dura, pero estoy seguro que puedes llevarlo.

Yuuri observo en silencio a su jefe, eso era algo muy conveniente. Laborioso, pero muy conveniente para él. Con cada nueva palabra que salía de los labios del ruso, Yuuri creía que este se había vuelto loco.

\- Esto es algo que llevo aparte del trato, claro está. Pero no quiero que nuestra nueva relación sea alejada por tu actual aspecto laboral, siendo de este modo, habría menos excusas para nuestro juego-explico-.

\- Entonces desde ahora seré si secretario-menciono más para sí que para el mismo Víctor.

\- Así es-respondió-. Y como mi nuevo secretario hay ciertas cosas que tienes que tener en cuenta Katsuki.

Sintiendo como era analizado nuevamente, Yuuri noto como la corbata que llevaba era tomada levemente de su cuello, al principio no entendía que era lo que iba a hacer con ella, incluso temió que pudiera hacer un juego extraño **SM*** amordazando a Yuuri o vendándole los ojos como en 50 sombras de Gray, pero en lugar de eso, lo único que hizo Víctor fue arrojarla a la basura. Sin poder evitarlo, Yuuri soltó un grito de indignación.

\- ¡Oiga, mi corbata! -grito viendo como esta se encontraba en el cesto de la basura.

\- Esa corbata azul es horrible Katsuki- menciono sonriendo como si no hubiese hecho nada malo, si serás mi nuevo secretario, has de verte como tal, Katsuki- expreso en total calma mientras Yuuri sentía como un balde de agua le era tirado encima-. Desde mañana remodelaremos tu guardarropa anticuado, eres alguien bastante apuesto y tenemos que aprovechar eso. Después de todo, ya eres el secretario de Victor Nikiforov debía arreglarse como tal.

\- si-asintió levemente.

\- De ahora en adelante también vivirás en el mismo complejo de departamentos que yo.

Ok. Ahora Yuuri estaba total y completamente seguro que su jefe estaba loco. Victor explicaba sin notar la mirada desorbitada de su subordinado, este le decía que era necesario que este viviera cerca de él, pues de ahora en adelante sus tareas serían ir a despertarlo, llevar su periódico, indicarle la agenda, organizar sus papeles, entre otras cosas, seguiría haciendo parte de tus tareas anteriores.

\- Te reunirás conmigo y mis asesores y directores, necesitaremos de un conteo general de la semana.

\- Pero señor-se atrevió a interrumpirle Yuuri-. Y-Yo no puedo pagar ese departamento en la zona donde usted reside

\- ¡no te preocupes! -dijo, y Yuuri pudo notar como una sonrisa en forma de corazón se formó en el rostro de su jefe-. Los pagos del alquiler entre tantas cosas irán a cuenta mía, ya que esto es mi total petición. Lo único que debes hacer es preocuparte por seguir todas y cada una de las cosas que te pida, aunque sean besos, o manoseos, todo esto deberás hacerlo.

Yuuri sintió como nuevamente respiraba, a pesar de las últimas palabras dichas por Victor. No hubiera sabido cómo sobrevivir si tuviera que pagar el alquiler de un departamento en una de las zonas más caras de Tokyo, aun si le era aumentado el sueldo sería imposible de pagar el alquiler, mucho menos los servicios o comprar algo para comer. Pero si algo de lo que estaba seguro el japonés ahora, era que su jefe debía estar muy loco y bastante forrado en billetes para hacer semejante locura con un subordinado. Si era sincero, Yuuri se sentía como un prostituto que llamo la atención de un millonario y ahora este era su **Sugar Daddy. **

\- Espero que sepas que las citas, los noviazgos y otros aspectos personales están denegados, mientras tengamos este trato será así. También, siempre que estemos solos deberás llamarme por mi nombre, no necesitaremos de ningún tipo de formalidad mientras estemos nosotros dos en este trato, Claro está que quieras que incluyamos a más personas dentro de él.

\- ¡Por favor no! -grito el asiático alarmado, fuera lo que fuera, no quería que nadie más que ellos supieran de su bochornosa situación.

Víctor mostró una sonrisa de diversión mientras guiñaba su ojo a Yuuri, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte del asiático.

\- Yo no tendría problema en que se supiese, pero no es tu caso. Lo mantendremos en secreto entonces-miro a Yuuri-. ¿Podemos dar este trato cerrado?

Yuuri mentiría si dijera que no se encontraba molesto e incluso decepcionado, pero no estaba en una situación lo suficientemente buena para demandarlo por acoso sexual. Necesitaba el empleo. Era la única forma de lograr subsistir decentemente y no podía decepcionar a sus padres que habían dado todo por darle una buena educación y pagar sus estudios universitarios con un humilde apoyo que le daban desde las ganancias del hotel. así que, con todo el bochorno del mundo, acepto el trato.

\- Sí señor.

\- No es eso lo que hemos acordado Yuuri- dijo con algo de firmeza en su voz, y Yuuri trato de rectificar rápidamente.

\- Si... Víctor.

Víctor amplio una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Ahora puedes retirarte, es mejor que vayas directamente a tu hogar para hacer las maletas, mañana mismo ira un camión a tu casa para hacer la mudanza.

Yuuri se retiró en silencio de la oficina, el resto de la tarde se encargó de arreglar el lugar donde trabajaba, aunque tenía la mirada fija de sus compañeros no hizo ni respondió ninguno de las preguntas que estos le hicieron. Al llegar la tarde, llego a la soledad de su departamento y al momento de quitarse los zapatos, no aguanto más y se desplomo a llorar. Las lágrimas caían y caían por sus mejillas, y él no hacía nada para detenerlas. ¿Porque la vida era tan injusta con él? Yuuri no recordaba haber hecho algo tan malo como para estar sufriendo lo que sufría, estaba atrapado en una situación incómoda de la que no podría salir fácilmente. Se sentía asquerosamente utilizado, denigrado por las palabras y las acciones de un hombre que lo tenía todo, y él que no tenía nada, había sido denigrado a lo más bajo.

Necesitaba conseguir un nuevo empleo lo más pronto posible para volver a su tranquilidad. Si quería estar bien consigo mismo, si quería que su estancia laboral fuera lo más llevadera, mientras consiguiera algo mejor, debía aguantar todo lo que su jefe le pidiera, aun a costa de su dignidad.


	6. Game

En sus 24 años de vida, Yuuri Katsuki nunca se encontró tan impactado... y avergonzado. Todas las personas de su cuadra veían atentamente como sus pocas cosas eran cargadas por la agencia de mudanzas.

Ese día comenzaba su martirio.

Verdaderamente, Yuuri quería que la tierra lo tragara en ese mismo instante, nunca en su vida le había agradado ser el centro de atención de la gente, y serlo en ese preciso momento y por "esa causa" en particular, le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, y enormes ganas de salir corriendo. Yuuri creía que era una total locura, algo descabellado, y mientras montaba el camión que lo conduciría a él y a sus cosas a su nuevo hogar, no pudo evitar sentir mucha rabia consigo mismo por permitir que eso estuviese pasando, pero al mismo tiempo también pensaba que debía ser paciente, que mientras rápido hallara una mejor forma de soportarlo, mientras menos le prestara atención a la situación y se dedicara a buscar un nuevo empleo, el tiempo de espera se acortaría.

Aunque no espero lo que encontró a continuación.

Su boca se desencajo de su mandíbula cuando observo su nuevo hogar al mismo tiempo que la agencia de mudanzas descargaba sus cosas. El pobre asiático podía jurar que ese edificio, y su propio departamento era lo más lujoso que había visto en su vida, ¡Estaba seguro que, incluso hipotecando a tres de sus generaciones futuras, jamás podría pagar aquello donde ahora tendría que vivir! De verdad quería regresar a su pequeño pero cómodo viejo departamento.

\- Buenos días Yuuri, veo que has visto tu nuevo hogar-escucho Yuuri decir justo detrás de él.

En ese instante el corazón de Yuuri sufrió un duro golpe.

Vestido con ropas informales, que consistían en unos ajustados pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color, una camisa color gris larga, una chaqueta negra y unos sexis lentes acompañando el hermoso rostro del presidente de la industria. En su interior Yuuri sentía una gran envidia por lo sensual que se veía ese hombre, fuera vestido formal o informal.

\- Buenos días, señor Nikiforov- saludo tímidamente, pero Víctor hizo una pequeña señal de negación con su dedo índice.

\- Eso no está bien, Yuuri- expreso colocando su dedo índice en su mentón-, recuerdo haberte dicho que mientras estuviéramos solos debías llamarme por mi nombre.

Yuuri había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, pero no estaba muy cómodo con ello, quizás en el extranjero llamarse por los nombres fuera muy común desde el principio, pero en Japón no era así. Suspirando internamente no le quedo de otra que intentarlo, por mucho que le costara.

\- Si, Lo siento Señor Victor.

Víctor no se encontraba muy conforme con que siguiera siendo tan formal con su persona, pero para el pobre Yuuri ese era un gran avance, por lo cual, acepto que por el momento estaría bien.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Pasemos a ver tu nuevo departamento, estoy seguro que te encantara verlo! -expreso sonriente mientras tomaba a Yuuri del hombro y se encaminaban dentro del edificio-. Ah, se me olvidaba decirte, tú vives en el piso de abajo del mío, yo vivo en el penthouses.

Era de imaginarse, pensó Yuuri. Estaba preparado para tener que vivir en el mismo piso que su jefe, pero escuchar que vivían en pisos distintos era aunque sea un alivio y le aseguraba un poco de privacidad. El departamento de Yuuri era al menos tres veces más grande del anterior, con dos amplios ventanales con paso a un balcón que mostraba la gran ciudad de Tokyo, se encontraban en el piso 49 del edificio, era una maravillosa vista. El departamento consistía de una sala amplia con comedor, cocina, un baño amplio y dos habitaciones.

\- ¿Qué te parece Yuuri? -pregunto Victor-, este es uno de los mejores edificios de toda Tokyo.

\- Es... hermoso, aunque... imagino que ha de ser costoso-menciono Yuuri con algo de timidez.

\- Oh no lo fue tanto, fueron alrededor de 2.000.000 Yenes-comento sencillamente el ruso, mientras a Yuuri le daba un duro golpe a su bolsillo escuchar la cantidad de dinero.

Era natural que para Victor Nikiforov esa suma de dinero no fuera nada, eran los pequeños mortales como Yuuri que apenas podían pagar con sus ingresos un departamento en Tokyo. Ahora que le había mostrado el departamento y explicado cómo funcionaba todo, ya que algunas áreas de la casa estaban automatizadas, Yuuri pensó que podría tener un momento de tranquilidad, donde su jefe le dejaría desempacar en paz. Lo que no espero es que sin vergüenza alguna Nikiforov comenzara a juzgar y sacar de sus cajas las pocas prendas de ropa que tenía.

\- Que... ¿Que está haciendo? -pregunto escandalizado.

\- Ummm- volteo a verle-. Ah, solo observaba tu ropa- respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada que hizo que Yuuri quisiera matarlo-. Sabes Yuuri, muchas de ropas son bastante viejas y fuera de moda.

\- ¡¿QUE ESTA HACIENDO?!

Como si se tratara de su propia ropa, Víctor tomo una gran cantidad de ropas de Yuuri y las lanzo por el depósito de basura sin oportunidad alguna que el japonés pudiera remediarlo.

\- ¿Porque hizo eso? -fue lo único que pudo decir Yuuri mientras el ruso seguía observando otras prendas-. Esa es la única ropa que tengo.

\- Pero está muy fuera de moda Yuuri, no puedo permitir que mi secretario ante tan mal vestido-expreso Víctor.

Por un instante, Yuuri no supo que hacer o cómo reaccionar quedándose quieto en su lugar, sentía como una gran ira le invadía en su interior al igual que unas incontrolables ganas de llorar. Era algo inaudito que le sucediera aquello, una gran falta de respeto hacia él. Entendía que no era una de las personas más arregladas de la empresa, entendía que sus estilos de vestir no estuvieran acorde a las temporadas de moda, el simplemente gustaba vestir cómodo y pasar desapercibido ante la vista de las demás personas, no tenía ánimos de resaltar ni tampoco de que la gente se burlara de él por vestir algo que pudiera quedarle fuera de lugar. Siempre fue así, y ahora... ahora llegaba una persona que para el asiático era como una patada en el hígado, haciendo lo que le diera en gana cuando le apeteciera. Y el sin poder hacer nada. Se sentía frustrado.

Y con aquellos mismos sentimientos fue obligado a montarse en el lamborghini de Víctor para comprar nuevas ropas aptas para el secretario del Presidente Nikiforov. Aunque el ruso intentaba sacar conversación de distintos temas, Yuuri simplemente permanecía callado, asintiendo solo cuando fuera necesario. Cuando llegaron a la tienda de ropa, el asiático noto que estaba al frente de una tienda donde una sola prenda equivalía a tres meses de su salario. La dependienta de la tienda salio muy animada del mostrador en dirección a Victor.

\- Señor Nikiforov, ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Viene por una nueva colección de trajes? -pregunto la mujer de ajustado vestido vino tintó y senos, obviamente operados.

\- Hola Clarissa, no, hoy no he venido por mí, esta vez quiero algo que pueda cambiar la imagen de este chico-expreso señalando al Yuuri tras de él.

La mujer observo a Yuuri de pies a cabeza, analizándolo con la mirada y soltando una risa de superioridad al terminar de hacerlo.

\- Es un caso complicado, pero nada imposible de arreglar, déjame buscar algo de su talla-expreso mientras llamaba a una de las vendedoras para que le acompañara.

Y ahí estaba la mirada que el castaño no quería sentir. Esa mirada de burla mientras era desechado como alguien común o peor a ello, siendo juzgada su dignidad como ser humano solo por no adaptarse a los estándares de belleza. Eso era algo que Yuuri detestaba, detestaba ser objeto de evaluación o burla, y parecía que esto sería su pan de cada día en compañía del ruso. Se estaba resignando a eso, y fue en ese instante que comenzó su tortura. La dependienta de la tienda llego con miles de prendas, y Víctor obligo a Yuuri a probarse todas y cada una que escogiera de acuerdo al estilo que este quisiera. El japonés ya ni podía sorprenderse por la cantidad de ropa que Nikiforov decía que compraría para él, eran extremadamente caras y ninguna era de su particular gusto, eran ajustadas, pero al menos no podía negar que eran elegantes. De un modo, con esas ropas, no parecía él.

Por otro lado, Víctor estaba encantado con los nuevos cambios de look del asiático, con cada nueva prenda era una sensación nueva en su estómago al verle. Si algo debía admitir Nikiforov, era que, con un buen cambio de ropa, Yuuri era una persona completamente distinta, haciéndolo salivar por completo. Un hombre de estatura mayor a la media japonesa, ojos perfilados, cuerpo delgado y cabello suave.

Entonces al ruso se le ocurrió una idea.

Se levantó de su asiento para probar lo que pasaba por su mente desde hacía tiempo, alejo los lentes del rostro de Yuuri, este reacciono con un poco de timidez y rechazo, pero con una mirada le hizo saber mismo tiempo que peinaba levemente con un pequeño peine el cabello de Yuuri hacía atrás.

\- Amazing- soltó Víctor al ver al nuevo Yuuri ante él.

Era un tremendo cambio, aquellos ojos castaños descubiertos y el cabello oscuro echado hacia atrás le daban al asiático un aire atractivo y extremadamente sensual que Víctor noto desde un principio. Fue un chispazo de un segundo, pero lo sintió de nuevo, una emoción indescriptible al ver al castaño. En ese mismo instante encontró lo que determinaba a Yuuri, aunque este no lo supiera, y no pudiera notarlo todavía, Yuuri era un ser que desplegaba sensualidad nata, era como el ser mitológico de la sexualidad: Eros. Casi que era el único que mejor se adaptaba a él. Aun se mantenía oculto, inactivo, Víctor lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el mundo lo notase, para que las personas pudieran sentir ese deseo sexual indescriptible que provocaba solo querer ahogarse en él.

\- Ummm ¿Me puede devolver mis lentes? -pregunto tímidamente, pero Víctor hizo caso omiso acercándose peligrosamente hacía él. El asiático se encontraba avergonzado, pues desde su último cambio de ropa, el ruso no despegaba la mirada de su cuerpo.

\- En verdad me has sorprendido Yuuri.

Víctor tomo desprevenidamente el mentón de Yuuri alzando su rostro para que pudiera observarle mejor, el color del rostro del asiático aumento de golpe y el ruso se regocijo de ello. Quería apreciar todas y cada una de las facetas del joven. Disfrutarlas y saciarse de ellas hasta engullirlo por completo.

\- Eres una persona que atrae Yuuri. Puedo verlo por mí mismo-susurro, mientras el nerviosismo de Yuuri crecía cada vez más. Lentamente le fue tomando de la cadera, afianzado el agarre entre ellos.

\- Yo... señor Víctor.

\- **"****Nadie en este mundo conoce tu verdadero eros, puede ser una faceta muy atractiva que ni siquiera tu conozca. ¿Me la podrías mostrar pronto?" **

Diciendo aquello y haciendo uso del acuerdo entre ellos para poder, lo acerco más a él hasta besarlo profundamente. Primero juntando sus labios, pero en brevedad lamiendo uno de sus labios inferiores para adentrarse a su boca por completo. Yuuri no podía creerlo, su mente indicaba procesamiento en error, mientras sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. El ruso profundizaba el beso, y el asiático sentía que moriría en cualquier momento. Sentía su corazón retumbando a toda voz y con el nerviosismo a un millón, aunque se encontraran solos, cualquier persona podía entrar y verlos en esa situación. Era una sensación extraña para el castaño, era el primer beso de Yuuri, pues el pequeño beso que este había dado en preescolar a su maestra Minako no era algo que podía catalogar como un beso.

Víctor se separó de él sonriendo como si no hubiera roto un plato, y luego de dirigirle una mirada coqueta salió hasta la caja para pagar todas las prendas que el asiático se hubo medido. Yuuri por su parte estaba postrado en su mismo sitio. Asimilando la anterior situación. Toco sus labios sintiéndolos cálidos, y el color nuevamente volvió a su rostro. Era extraño, aunque debía retraerse por la situación, esta no le desagrada del todo. Era algo confusa para él, pues su corazón se volvió como loco, y pareció derretirse cuando su jefe le sonrío coqueto diciendo que era hora de regresar a casa.

Yuuri intentó calmarse todo el viaje de camino a casa, pero eso no fue posible, su corazón no dejaba de latir, sus mejillas estuvieron rojas, y sus manos sudaban cual puerco, incluso su lengua se trabo en su boca mientras Víctor le preguntaba si tenía dudas relacionadas al trabajo nuevo que desempeñaría desde la mañana siguiente.

Al llegar a su departamento con una incontable cantidad de bolsas de compras, sus piernas al fin fallaron y cayo de rodillas al suelo, ese día había sido una montaña rusa de emociones, todas y cada una obra prima de su jefe. Aun con el mal rato de la mañana, si Yuuri era sincero, creía que la situación iba a ser mucho peor, pero dejando de lado el repentino beso que Víctor le dio en la tienda, este se hubo comportado como un caballero, tanto que el corazón aun enamorado de Yuuri no podía dejar de brincar en su pecho como un completo tonto sin remedio.


	7. Flirtarios

Yuuri soltó un amplio suspiro cuando por fin había llegado a su nuevo departamento. Al fin había terminado su primer día como secretario de Víctor Nikiforov, y debió admitir que era algo completamente agotador física, emocional y psicológicamente.

Se lanzó a su cama sin quitarse la ropa mientras lanzaba un pequeño quejido, le dolía todo. Este aun no podía creer lo tirano que era su jefe, con solo recordarlo se cansaba.

Esa mañana Yuuri despertó muy temprano, no había podido dormir muy bien, es más, podía decir que casi no había dormido de los nervios, después de todo, ese día comenzaba oficialmente como el secretario personal de Víctor. Se levantó antes que el despertador sonara, se dio su tiempo para asearse, ir al baño y vestirse. Desayuno leyendo el periódico mientras repasaba todo lo que tenía que hacer. Había preparado todo lo necesario para el día de Víctor, comenzando por la agenda, sus noticias, el informe de inicio de semana, entre otras cosas; lo único que restaba era ir a despertar a su jefe, comunicarle todo aquello, al igual que seguir controlando su agenda durante el resto del día.

Respiro hondo mientras subía al penhouse, intentando calmarse. Se decía mentalmente que todo estaría bien, que nada malo ocurriría y que solo guardara la calma, tomo la llave que el ruso le había otorgado para ir a despertarlo, conto hasta a tres y abrió la puerta del departamento.

Casi pega un grito cuando al poner un pie dentro del apartamento, algo peludo y grande se le lanza encima. Sintiendo múltiples lengüetazos en su cara, por unos segundos que no supo que hacer, logro quitarse al ser que tenía encima, notando al fin que se trataba de un perro, un hermoso caniche que le saludaba con gran ánimo.

Muy cerca, el japonés escucho una voz risueña que le ordeno al adorable can retirarse del cuerpo del japonés, y fue ahí cuando Yuuri vio a su jefe; este le observaba divertido.

\- ¡Presidente Víctor!

\- Buenos días Yuuri, veo que has conocido a Makkachin-comento el ruso divertido mientras el caniche, se sentaba a su lado en el marco de la puerta.

\- Buenos días a usted, y sí. Es un perrito muy animado-aprecio mientras Makkachin ladraba de alegría.

\- ¡Oh! Parece que le has agradado-menciono feliz-. Por cierto, Yuuri ¿Por qué estás vestido así?

\- ¿Cómo así? –pregunto, viendo su ropa por si algo estuviera mal-. ¿Mi ropa está mal?

\- Bueno, será incomodo salir a correr vestido de ese modo-alego observándolo.

\- ¿Correr? - repitió.

\- Si, correr-reafirmo.

Fue entonces que Yuuri observo bien a su jefe, notando como este se encontraba vistiendo ropas deportivas, y entendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo, sintiendo como poco a poco la indignación le subía.

\- ¡¿correr? ¿yo?!- pregunto alterado mientras Víctor solo sonreía.

\- Si, de ahora adelante cada lunes, miércoles y viernes saldrás a correr conmigo y Makkachin, me extraña que estés vistiendo traje si saldrás a correr con nosotros.

\- ¡Pero usted no me dijo nada de eso ayer, por eso estoy vestido así! –exclamo, eran las seis de la mañana y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No te lo dije? Lo siento, creí que lo había hecho-menciono con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como quien no ha roto nunca un plato. Por primera vez en su vida, Yuuri quería asesinar a una persona.

Era solo inicio de mañana del primer día, pero ya el japonés sentía que le iban a sacar canas verdes en ese nuevo trabajo. Pese a sus reclamos, Víctor le obligo a ir a correr, por lo que el japonés tuvo que bajar corriendo a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo en las calles de Tokio cuando Víctor, Yuuri y Makkachin corrían en el parque cercano. El ruso y su animado caniche le llevaban una amplia ventaja a Yuuri, quien casi no podía seguirles el ritmo.

\- ¡Vamos Yuuri! ¡Tenemos que darle dos vueltas más al parque antes de regresar al departamento! –le gritaba desde lo lejos, mientras Yuuri se detenía un momento para tomar aire.

\- ¡E-enseguida voy!

¡Cuánto se lamentaba de haber dejado sus clases de ballet! Al terminar la universidad se mantuvo muy ocupado con sus trabajos de medio tiempo, recortando no solo su tiempo, sino también su presupuesto para la academia, pues todo se iba en el alquiler y la comida. Luego de conseguir ese nuevo empleo, Yuuri descuido su régimen físico por completo, por lo cual estaba algo oxidado y con unos cuantos kilogramos de más. En su interior pensaba que debió haberle hecho caso a Phichit y seguir la línea de ejercicios caseros que tenía cuando estuvo en clases de pole dance. Sin embargo, reconocía la gran fuerza del ruso para ese tipo de actividades, llevaba varias vueltas al parque, y se le veía más fresco que una lechuga.

Al cabo de veinte minutos regresaron al complejo residencial, Yuuri nuevamente tuvo que bañarse y arreglarse para luego subir al departamento de su jefe, pero esta vez contando con poco tiempo. Al ingresar por fin al departamento de Víctor, noto como su alma se iba lentamente de su cuerpo, pensado que su existencia no valía nada en comparación con el departamento que tenía frente a sus ojos. ¡Era una especie de mini mansión lo que veía! Jamás en su vida pensaría que se trataba de un departamento. Aunque pensándolo mejor, era lo más ideal para un presidente de una cadena farmacéutica tan excéntrico como era Víctor Nikiforov. Observo en silencio el departamento, Makkachin se encontraba en la cocina comiendo su desayuno, era un departamento con decoración minimalista, muy ordenado y de tonos claros, mientras más lo veía, más se impresionaba. Luego de perderse entre habitaciones y algunos armarios que parecían habitaciones, llego hasta la más grande en busca de su jefe.

\- Hola de nuevo Yuuri-saludo el ruso con una brillante sonrisa.

\- ¡AHHHHH! ¡Por dios! ¿Por qué se encuentra desnudo? –grito Yuuri con todo el rostro colorado al encontrar completamente desnudo a su jefe.

\- Acabo de salir de la ducha-respondió risueño-. No tienes por qué avergonzarte Yuuri, ambos somos hombres después de todo.

\- Por favor, tenga un poco de decencia- expreso bajito, mientras desviaba la mirada e intentaba salir de la habitación.

Pero antes de que pudiera huir, con una sonrisa coqueta Víctor lo tomo del mentón para besarlo lentamente en los labios, al principio el asiático no supo que hacer y su cuerpo solo tenso, al mismo tiempo que los colores se intensificaban en su rostro, al finalizar el beso, Yuuri solo pudo escapar mientras el ruso reía y se acercara a su armario

\- ¡El solo está jugando conmigo! –vocifero mentalmente Yuuri mientras sentía que quería ahorcar a Víctor. Era solo un desvergonzado que no tenía pudor en mostrarse desnudo frente a las personas, pero dios, Yuuri tenía que admitirlo ¡Era más sexi de lo que jamás imagino! Parecía que su cuerpo había sido cincelado por los mismos dioses, casi quería morir de pena en comparación a su cuerpo. La vergüenza era demasiada.

Sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente, y en silencio acaricio sus labios, recordando que esa era la segunda vez que Víctor le besaba, y nuevamente tenía que enfrentar a su desenfrenado corazón. Todo eso era un gran problema.

Como pudo, le expresaba su agenda del día desde afuera de la habitación. Cuando Nikiforov salió vestido de la habitación, hubo otra serie de gritos internos en el interior de Yuuri.

Era insufrible, pero fuera vestido o desnudo, el ruso era demasiado sensual.

Salieron del complejo residencial utilizando el auto personal de Víctor, pasando primero por una cafetería donde Yuuri compro algunas cosas para desayunar para el ruso y un café cargado para él, viendo que lo necesitaría para el resto del día. Cuando llegaron a la empresa todo se descontrolo, solo vasto para que entraran al edificio para que todos los empleados voltearan a verlos, el presidente Nikiforov resaltaba dada su imagen personal y su brillante sonrisa, pero lo que estaba en el ojo de todos era la presencia de Katsuki a lado de este. La noticia de que el japonés era el nuevo secretario personal de Nikiforov fue el chisme más hablado durante los dos días anteriores, interrogantes iban y venían respecto al porqué de su inusual ascenso, miradas y comentarios curiosos giraban en torno al tema mientras Yuuri quería desaparecer, si algo había que este no soportara era ser el centro de atención de las personas. La presión descendió cuando tomo el ascensor y llego a la oficina del presidente de la empresa, suspirando solo por un breve instante.

No tuvo un solo segundo para respirar o siquiera poner en orden sus pensamientos, Víctor le llamo inmediatamente solicitando los últimos datos de la cadena empresarial, los nuevos avances de la dirección productivas, los nuevos contratos con inversionistas extranjeros y el mercado de la bolsa japonesa. Todo eso para el mismo momento, y Yuuri tuvo correr a sus tareas que todavía no estaba acostumbrado.

El único respiro que obtuvo fue cuando llego la hora de almorzar y pudo escapar del yugo de su jefe. Se deshizo sobre la mesa del cansancio mientras observaba su almuerzo, nunca imagino que ser secretario de Víctor Nikiforov fuera algo tan agotador, el presidente era un hombre muy capaz en su trabajo, Yuuri supo eso desde siempre, pero también era un tirano perfeccionista, cuando cometía algo mal le obligaba a realizarlo nuevamente con una sonrisa que, en lugar de darle ánimo, le daba más bien escalofríos. Lo único que verdaderamente apreciaba era que la actitud profesional de Nikiforov era que en el momento que pusieron un pie en la empresa, el ruso solo se dirigió a él como su secretario personal, lo cual causaba un enorme alivio en Yuuri, quien aún no sabía cómo manejar todas aquellas emociones residuales por su jefe, especialmente cuando este hacia uso del acuerdo que tenían entre ambos.

\- ¡Yuuri-sempai!

Yuuri alzo la vista encontrando a sus antiguos compañeros de dirección, estos se sentaron en la misma mesa que él.

\- Se te ve agotado, Yuuri-comento Otabek sentado al lado de Yuri Plisetski, quien veía fijamente al otro Yuuri.

\- Ah, si-respondió

\- ¿Es muy duro el trabajo con el presidente Nikiforov? –pregunto Minami.

\- ¿Lo saben? - pregunto sorprendido, pues no recordaba haberle dicho a nadie de su cambio.

\- Toda la empresa lo sabe, en este lugar los rumores y noticias corren rápido- expreso Michele uniéndose a la conversación junto a Emil y su hermana Sala. Yuuri lo imagino desde el momento que entro al edificio, pero que le fuera confirmado por sus excompañeros le generaba una nueva presión en el estómago.

\- Aunque fue toda una sorpresa Yuuri-sempai- menciono Minami.

\- Minami tiene razón, ninguno imagina que de un día a otro fuera a ser el secretario del presidente Nikiforov ¿Hizo algo en particular? –pregunto inocentemente Sala mientras comía de su almuerzo.

\- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Yo también estaba muy sorprendido! –comento nervioso, mientras sentía la inquisidora mirada del ruso rubio sobre si-. Ya se ha terminado mi hora de almorzar, si me disculpan.

Estaba llevando su bandeja cuando sintió como era jalado de su traje, al voltear encontró a Yurio detrás de sí, en compañía de Otabek

-Yurio, Otabek ¿Q-que ocurre? –pregunto nervioso.

-Oye cerdo ¿Qué es eso de ser secretario? -expreso el yankee ruso, denotando muy notoriamente su disgusto hacia el cambio de dirección de Yuuri.

\- Yuri tiene razón-coincidió ahora Otabek-, cuando nos enteramos del cambio nos extrañó mucho, dado que usted nos mencionó que era graduado en economía y no administración.

\- B-bueno, eso, yo tampoco estoy muy seguro-respondió Yuuri sin saber muy bien dónde meterse, no sabía que responder ante esos comentarios tan certeros de los dos chicos frente a él.

\- El viejo no te está haciendo nada raro ¿verdad? –pregunto Yurio.

\- No, no. Todo está bien, no se preocupen. Tengo que subir ya, hablamos luego-dijo mientras salía corriendo rumbo a los ascensores.

\- ¿Crees que todo es yendo bien? -pregunto Otabek-. Algo te preocupa ¿verdad? Yura

Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, entendiendo lo que pensaba el otro. No estaban muy seguro de lo que ocurría, pero solo esperaban que no fuera nada malo.

Yuuri suspiro cuando al fin había llegado al último piso, sabía que ambos chicos, que, aunque eran menores que él, eran muy perspicaces y habían notado algo extraño en ese abrupto cambio, él tampoco estaba de acuerdo, pero al pobre no le había quedado de otra. Esto era algo que debía afrontar por si solo hasta encontrar el momento perfecto para dejar el empleo, luego se disculparía con ellos debidamente.

La jornada siguió igual de atareada para Yuuri, yendo de un lugar a otro, saliendo incluso del edificio en busca de unos dulces para el antojado de su jefe. Cuando el horario laboral finalmente acabo, Yuuri estuvo a punto de saltar en un pie para celebrar. No estaba obligado a acompañar a su jefe a casa, así que tomaría su tiempo y su libertar para retirarse a su nuevo hogar por sus propios medios. Iba preparando sus cosas para retirarse cuando un par de brazos se colgaron por su cuello desde su espalda, sintiendo el peso del presidente de la empresa sobre sí.

-Yuuri-susurro el ruso en el borde de su oreja, marcando un pequeño suspiro que causo un escalofrió por la espina dorsal del japonés.

\- ¿Qué desea? –pregunto intentando controlar el nerviosismo.

\- Eres muy malo Yuuri, se te ha olvidado una de las clausulas principales del acuerdo entre los dos-recordó deleitándose del temblor del cuerpo de su subordinado, apresando mucho más fuerte el cuerpo de este contra el suyo-. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

\- N-no… no lo he olvidado señor.

Por su parte, Yuuri siente como el calor nuevamente le surca el rostro, lentamente las manos de Víctor van bajando de su cuello por sus hombros, torneando sus brazos, lo siente pegarse a su cuello y aspirar su aroma, provocando un nuevo escalofrío y un gemido que a duras penas logro contener en su garganta.

\- Hey Yuuri ¿Conoces lo que es un beso francés? –le susurro a la oreja, los colores aumentaron en el rostro de Katsuki.

\- No-susurro, temiendo que nueva cosa podría estar planeando su maquiavélico jefe para hacerle.

-Entonces creo que es mi deber mostrarte como es.

\- ¿Qué?...

Abruptamente lo volteo, tomándolo de los hombros, y cuando Yuuri menos lo espera, Víctor se encuentra besándolo. Al principio es un beso común y normal, suave, tomándolo del mentón, pero lentamente este se va tornando más fuerte, más apasionado y demandante, donde el ruso comienza a morder y lamer con sutileza el labio inferior del japonés, provocando que miles de nuevas sensaciones se generen en su persona. Tal como una sensación de vacío en su estómago que se intensifica cuando Víctor de golpe, introduce su lengua y comienza a batallar con la de Yuuri en una danza que hace que casi caiga a la locura. El asiático no puede creer como un beso podía ser tan candente, como puede acalorarlo tanto y dejarle sin respiración. Se separan un breve momento para tomar aire, para a los minutos volver a besarse, ahora el ruso le sostenía fuertemente de la espalda y las caderas mientras las manos de Yuuri se sostienen en su pecho.

Siente que la cabeza le da vueltas, con sus piernas a punto de desfallecer en cualquier momento cuando no puede evitar separarse del beso, y soltar un jadeo de sorpresa ante las manos de su jefe sobre su cadera y trasero. Quiere reclamar, pero las manos del ruso masajean sus nalgas con suavidad y firmeza de tal modo que, si no paraba, no iba a poder salir por su propia cuenta.

\- Es un buen trasero, ¿hiciste algún tipo de ejercicio para tenerlo así? –pregunto Víctor con gran curiosidad, no todos los días conseguía un trasero tan suave y firme en donde sus manos no pudieran tomarlo por completo. Ante la intrépida pregunta, Yuuri vuelve a la realidad y el bochorno que siente es intenso, separándose un poco del ruso, aunque este se niega a soltarle.

-S-señor Nikiforov, por favor no haga esto en la oficina-pero ante esas palabras, Víctor afianza el agarre en sus nalgas y Yuuri debe reprimir otro jadeo de sorpresa.

-Creí que en soledad me llamarías por mi nombre, Yuuri- ordeno con voz suave, pero marcada de autoridad y sensualidad juguetona, haciendo que el japonés se estremeciera un poco.

-Víctor, por favor no hagamos esto en la oficina. Alguien podría entrar y vernos-suplico, de verdad no quería que nadie se enterara de esa incómoda situación entre él y su jefe, lo menos que quería era un escándalo que lo involucrara.

\- Bien. Lo dejaremos por hoy-expreso, alejándose del cuerpo de su subordinado, quien a duras penas logro mantenerse en pie, sus piernas parecían una gelatina, y Víctor se galardono de haber generado esa y otras reacciones en el japonés-. Hoy has tenido un buen desempeño, espero que sea así el resto del tiempo. No tengo nada más que decir, puedes irte a casa.

\- Si, hasta el día de mañana–y procedió a tomar sus cosas para retirarse cuando Víctor lo detuvo de nuevo-. ¿Necesita algo más?

\- Solo quería decirte, que es mejor que arregles "eso" antes de salir de la oficina.

Yuuri no entendió a qué se refirió en un principio, hasta que bajo la mirada y se encontró con aquel resultado de la sesión de besos que tuvo hace un momento con el ruso. Casi muere de la vergüenza, y ante ello, Nikiforov sale riendo de la oficina, dejando a un muy necesitado Yuuri con un fuerte problema entre sus pantalones, que debió arreglar en el baño por unos cuantos minutos antes de poder salir.

NOTA: Hola, disculpe el largo tiempo sin actualizar, estuve mucho tiempo ocupada con la universidad, recién hace dos meses termine mis clases (YA SOY LICENCIADA AL FIN XD) pero tenía meses con un bloqueo respecto a este fic, dado que el tema erótico aunque no se me da mal (experiencia de otros fics), me ha estado dando algunas dificultades, al igual que escribir sobre un personaje como Yuuri, el cual es muy distinto a mí, se me hace todo un reto, además de que no quería alejar la imagen del personaje, había cosas de la trama que no me cuadraban y estuve rediseñando los capítulos desde este en adelante, espero que las actualizaciones puedan ser más constantes, de igual modo, como no lo tengo tan avanzado, iré haciendo publicaciones de este fic cada dos semanas hasta que al fin lo tenga con varios capítulos. Lo que si les aviso es que habrá un especial por San Valentín (nunca he hecho uno, así que estoy emocionada) y este será publicado el mismo 14 en la noche. Espero que puedan disfrutarlo, y me singan acompañando en esta y mis otras historias. Un saludo grande desde Venezuela, se les quiere.


	8. Run

Era muy temprano en la mañana, apenas el sol estaba comenzando a salir y dos personas junto con un hermoso perro corrían recorriendo el camino del parque, al llegar a la entrada de este se detienen para tomar agua, uno de ellos lanza un pequeño grito de satisfacción.

\- ¡Qué bueno es correr temprano por la mañana! –Exclama Víctor con su usual sonrisa en forma de corazón, Yuuri que está tomando agua en asiente silencio.

A pesar de que se le haya complicado al principio, pero luego de varias semanas le fue tomando el ritmo hasta haberse acostumbrado a ello. La ventaja también estaba es que había perdido peso y Yuuri estaba nuevamente en el peso que tenía durante la universidad, regresando a su esbelta figura cosa que animaba mucho al japonés, y que su jefe ruso celebraba fastidiándolo. Con el pasar de los días se hubo acostumbrado más y más al excéntrico ser que era Víctor Nikiforov, podía adelantarse un poco a sus deseos, seguirle el paso sus caminatas matutinas y tolerar su extraño sentido del humor. Pero lo que no terminaba de acostumbrarse el japonés eran los besos y los toques que este le proporcionaba, su corazón no superaba los micro infartos que esas acciones le provocaban, y era demasiado vergonzoso para Yuuri asimilar que su cuerpo comenzaba a gustar de eso, aun cuando su mente se negaba a participar.

No obstante, alejado de todo ello, había algo en particular que este descubrió al trabajar con Víctor las últimas semanas y eso era que su jefe amaba a su perro. Algo que hacía que del corazón de Yuuri brotaran miles corazones y arcoíris era su amor por los perros, tenía miles de cosas en su hogar sobre ellos, y siempre deseo tener uno, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad, así que ver la relación que tenía el ruso con su mascota era lo más tierno que este podía ver en Víctor. Cada lunes, miércoles y viernes los dos salían a correr en compañía del hermoso caniche, pero era obligatorio que alrededor de las 4:30 de la tarde más tardar, el ruso se regresara a casa para sacar a pasear a Makkachin. No obstante, también había observado que cuando no tenía la oportunidad, su jefe le dejaba el trabajo de sacar a pasear al perrito a uno de sus trabajadores del hogar.

Yuuri veía eso muy tierno, y pese a que pudiera traerle un poco más de trabajo organizar el resto de las solicitudes restantes para otros horarios, generándole salir todos los días media hora más tarde, era algo cierto que disfrutaba ver la sonrisa de su jefe en el momento que se retiraba a casa para salir con Makkachin.

Ese día en particular en el despacho de Víctor se recibió una llamada para una cena importante con unos accionistas provenientes de Kioto, por lo cual Yuuri nota como en el rostro de su jefe se muestra una mueca de descontento e incertidumbre, el japonés sigue realizando sus tareas, se encuentra pendiente de las acciones de su jefe cuando este le sorprende al acercarse al escritorio.

\- ¡Yuuri, necesito que me ayudes con algo!

\- ¿D-de que trata? –pregunta sorprendido de lo espontaneo de la situación.

\- ¿Podrías sacar a Makkachin a pasear? - le pidió, Yuuri lo miro.

\- ¿a Makkachin? –este asiente.

\- Sé que no está dentro de tus tareas, pero la persona que lo saca a pasear cuando estoy ocupado, el día de hoy se encuentra de permiso por un resfriado y no sé a qué hora podre desocuparme ¿Es posible que puedas ayudarme con ello en cuanto termine la jornada? Podrás irte a las cuatro en punto.

Yuuri lo reflexiono por unos breves segundos, no faltaba tanto para las cuatro, Víctor se lo estaba pidiendo fervientemente con la mirada, y él amaba a los perros, por lo cual acepto, eso provocó una gran sonrisa de alivio en el ruso al punto de abrazar al japonés.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Yuuri, definitivamente eres el mejor secretario del mundo! –exclamo-, además le agradas mucho a Makkachin, seguro se alegrará de verte.

\- S-sí.

Víctor le explica a grandes rasgos lo que tiene que hacer, le indica donde están todas las cosas del can y se despiden en la entrada de la empresa mientras el ruso parte en auto al lugar de reunión. Por otro lado, Yuuri toma camino a su departamento en trasporte público, al cabo de unos minutos llega respirando con tranquilidad, tomo unos minutos para descansar, ir al baño, tomar agua, cambiarse de ropa y subir al departamento de su jefe por el caniche. Al abrir la puerta fue recibido calurosamente por el adorable canino.

\- Yo también me alegro mucho de verte-dijo mientras acariciaba su pelaje-. Entonces Makkachin ¿Estás listo para ir a pasear?

Este con mucha energía ladro mientras movía su cola sin parar, Yuuri no pudo evitar reír con ello, él era un amante neto de los perros, y aunque hubiera querido jamás podía negarse a pasear con ese hermoso perrito. Busca su correa, unas pelotas, un pequeño tazón para darle agua y salen a pasear al parque cercano al departamento, este es el mismo que usan para ir a correr así que no le toma mucho en llegar a este. Cuando están allí Yuuri suelta al caniche para que juegue todo lo que quiera bajo su supervisión, ambos comienzan a jugar durante un largo rato con una pelota hasta que Yuuri se cansa un poco, tenía que admitir que la energía del perrito era demasiada, y compartía el mismo animo de su dueño, al parecer si era cierto que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños. Se sienta en uno de los bancos del parque para respirar un poco, tenía mucho tiempo sin salir temprano y sin la presencia imperante de su jefe en la cercanía, aunque este no era malo, su presencia constante era pesada para Yuuri que no estaba acostumbrado a ella, sin embargo, debía admitir que no era malo. Pese a muchas cosas, Víctor Nikiforov seguía siendo el increíble presidente de la empresa con un toque innato para los negocios, con una mano de hierro para dirigir y un hombre encantador para cualquiera que hablara con él. Pero Yuuri había visto un poco más de Víctor este par de meses, el hombre detrás de la figura del presidente. Un hombre que gustaba de fastidiar a la gente, que era sarcástico, juguetón, risueño y muy pero muy sensual. El rostro de Yuuri se incendió al recordar todos los besos, los toques y juegos que habían tenido desde el inicio del pacto, su voz y sobre todo esa sonrisa burlona era lo que lograban deshacer la cordura del japonés evitándole cualquier razonamiento lógico.

Trata de enfriar su cabeza, evitando que nuevos pensamientos indecorosos le inunden y llama a Makkachin para regresar a casa, dado que pronto empezaría a oscurecer; es cuando nota que no lo ve por ningún lado. Su corazón comienza a latir asustado de no ver al caniche y empieza a llamarlo sin obtener respuesta, corre por todo el parque llamándolo hasta que al otro lado lo visualiza.

\- ¡Makkachin! –el perrito voltea a verlo, pero en lugar de ir hasta él comienza a correr nuevamente-. ¡Espera! ¡Makkachin, no corras!

Comienza a perseguirlo y Yuuri nota como pese a sus llamados, el can no deja de correr. Se adentran dentro del área urbana, y siendo este tan veloz, el japonés no puede seguirle el paso perdiéndolo nuevamente. Trata de mantener la calma siguiendo el camino por donde lo vio por última vez, pasan los minutos, el sol está muy cerca de ocultarse y sigue sin aparecer el caniche. Deteniéndose a respirar un momento es cuando el pánico y la desesperación ciernen sobre todo el cuerpo del secretario, había perdido a Makkachin. La adorada mascota de su jefe la había perdido, Víctor le había encomendado su preciada mascota y él la perdía, quería que alguien lo golpeara por haberse quedado divagando en las sensuales caderas de su jefe.

Ya había anochecido cuando seguía buscando al perrito, la desesperación ya le calaba el pecho por completo cuando visualizo a Makkachin al final de la calle, el rostro se le ilumino de la alegría y corrió inmediatamente hacía el, llamándolo, esperaba verlo sano y salvo, cuando este intenta cruzar la calle. Yuuri ve con terror como un auto viene por la vía aproximándose al inocente animal y es entonces que se lanza a correr lo más rápido que puede.

Es solo un breve momento, toma a Makkachin en sus brazos y llega hasta el otro lado de la calle rodando en el suelo con el caniche abrazado a él. El carro se detiene abruptamente mientras Yuuri respira agitadamente viendo que el perro no le haya pasado nada, pero se queda pasmado cuando del auto que casi los choca sale Víctor completamente asustado yendo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Qué paso? ¿Se encuentran bien? –pregunto alarmado, iba de regreso a casa, decidiéndose a comprar un par de panecillos para él, Yuuri y Makkachin cuando observa a su perro cruzar la calle, próximo a ser atropellado por su auto, y a su secretario salvando al can, casi siendo atropellados.

\- Yo…

Makkachin sale a saludar a su dueño alegremente mientras Yuuri no sabe dónde meterse, sintiéndose de lo peor, había perdido a la mascota del ruso, y casi la atropellan gracias a su falta de atención. Se suma en una serie de pensamientos negativos reaccionado cuando Víctor le toma del hombro y Yuuri emite un sonido de dolor.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Estás herido? -pregunto alarmado de que el japonés pudiera haberse lastimado- ¡Vamos al hospital en este mismo momento!

\- ¿Eh? ¡No, no! Es solo un pequeño raspón, no se preocupe por ello-se adelantó a decir, sin embargo, su franela comenzaba a teñirse de un diminuto rojo que Víctor noto, y que, sin ton ni pausa, lo tomo del brazo subiéndolo a su auto. El viaje es bajo un incómodo silencio hasta que llegan al complejo residencial, Víctor obliga a Yuuri a acompañarlo hasta su departamento. Al entrar Víctor deja a Yuuri en la sala mientras desaparece entre las habitaciones, Makkachin por su parte va y se acuesta en uno de los extremos del mueble donde está el japonés. A los pocos minutos el ruso regreso a la sala con un botiquín entre sus manos, la mirada que tenía en su rostro no era nada comparada a cualquier otra cosa que Yuuri le hubiera visto antes.

\- Quítate la camisa-ordeno con un tono de voz que le provoco escalofríos al japonés que, sin objetar, se deshizo de la prenda.

En efecto, el hombro derecho del japonés se había herido un poco al caer al suelo mientras protegía al caniche, llegando a sangrar un poco. En silencio, y con mucho cuidado, Víctor empezó a desinfectar la herida, esta produjo un poco de ardor en Yuuri quien hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, pero se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el ruso le hubo curado.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? –le increpa mientras cierra el botiquín sin dirigirle la mirada.

\- Aun cuando me asigno la tarea de cuidar de Makkachin, yo lo perdí de vista y casi provoco un accidente. Le he causado muchas molestias innecesarias, de nuevo lo lamento-expreso agachando la mirada, no podía con el bochorno de haber defraudado a Víctor, no obstante, el ruso le levanto la mirada.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte-le menciono con una pequeña sonrisa afable, al mismo tiempo que procedía a tomar al japonés entre sus brazos-. Sin embargo, tienes que tener mucho cuidado Yuuri, me asuste demasiado cuando los vi a ti y a Makkachin en medio de la calle.

\- Pero ¿No está enojado?

\- ¿Enojado? ¿Por qué? –pregunto.

\- Porque… perdí a Makkachin y…

\- No te preocupes por ello, fue un accidente y lo bueno es que no paso a mayores, solo trata de no arriesgarte tanto ¿sí?

Yuuri no sabe que pensar al respecto, siente que el ruso pudo haberlo regañado con toda la razón del mundo, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, fue condescendiente con él, y curo de sus heridas. Era extraño, como un hombre como Víctor Nikiforov pudiera tener tantas facetas, como podía comportarse de ese modo. No lo entendía, cualquiera que lo viera creería que era un hombre de negocios que solo le importa si mismo, pero no era así, aun con tantas cosas que afrontaba, cada día más conocía a la persona que estaba tras la fachada del presidente de la empresa. Con la misma suavidad con la que le hubo tratado, el ruso le levanto el rostro obligándolo a mirarlo, notando como el rostro de Yuuri se envuelve con un fuerte color rojo en las mejillas, Víctor no puede evitar reír. Cuando lo ve acercándose, Yuuri cierra con fuerza sus ojos, pero todo es diferente a lo que creía, Víctor lo besa en la mejilla, repartiendo varios besos a lo largo de ellas, bajando por su cuello que provoca un escalofrío que le obliga a reprimir un jadeo, Yuuri sabe que el ruso está entrando en modo de provocación, y no quiere caer nuevamente en él, pero es cuando este pasa sus labios sobre su herida que abre los ojos sorprendido. Víctor lo está mirando directamente, sonriendo levemente.

\- Trata de cuidarte más, por favor.

Luego de ello, Yuuri no recuerda muy bien. Solo sabe que su rostro se ha encendido como un farol de navidad, balbucea un par de incoherencia y regresa a su departamento bajo la intensa mirada de su jefe. Este se despide de él, pero antes de que pueda atravesar la puerta, le toma de la mano y lo besa. Sin embargo, no era un beso igual a los demás, no era lascivo, no era apasionado, era un beso normal, suave pero que igualmente dejo a Yuuri sin respiración.

Se separa de él y Víctor sigue sonriendo, y aun cuando ya ha llegado a su hogar, encontrándose solo en medio de su habitación, sigue sintiendo el calor de su toque. A paso lento llega hasta a su cama, lanzándose en ella con todo y ropa. Su corazón era un caos, igual que su mente. Las palabras, las acciones, todo de Víctor, le hacían desequilibrarse como nunca espero jamás, y eso no le gustaba, porque se sentía extraño, no era el mismo. Solo estaba jugando con él, y lo peor de todo era que el juego empezaba a gustarle, al punto de no querer alejarse.

En los días siguientes, Víctor y Yuuri iban de regreso al complejo residencial donde vivían cuando hacen una parada una pastelería, siendo este el mismo lugar donde Makkachin quería llegar a lo que Víctor entiende la razón del escape de su amada mascota. Con algo de culpa le explica a Yuuri que en los días en los que paseaba con Makkachin, acostumbraba a venir a esa pastelería para comprar un par de panecillos, de los cuales también le daba a su amigo canino. Fue entonces que la culpa de todo en cierto modo recaía en su jefe. Y aunque Yuuri probo unos panecillos mixtos excelentes de los que Víctor compro para él y Makkachin, este solo pudo constatar definitivamente que tanto su jefe como su mascota eran iguales.


	9. Fiesta

Abril. Una de las épocas más hermosas en Japón, pues comienza la primavera y puede observarse en todos los rincones el florecimiento de los árboles de cerezo, una época para disfrutar el regalo de la naturaleza junto a amigos o familiares.

O eso se supone que debería ser.

Yuuri Katsuki siente que abril justamente no es el mes de tranquilidad que debería tener.

La empresa Nikiforov INS celebra anualmente una gran fiesta donde se reúnen todos los trabajadores de las tres grandes sucursales que existen en Japón, esto a fin de afianzar los lazos y lograr un ambiente de distracción que promueva un mejoramiento en el rendimiento de los trabajadores, dado que mucho trabajo en exceso no era algo bueno, o al menos eso expresaba Nikiforov. No obstante, todos estaban al tanto de lo estrambótico que era el presidente de la empresa en cuanto a fiestas se refería. Yuuri ingreso justo después de haberse realizado la fiesta anual, así que su conocimiento del asunto estaba limitado a rumores y fotos de la fiesta anterior. Pero siendo secretario actual de Víctor, veía lo exigente que podía ser el ruso en cuanto al asunto. Yuuri tenía al menos un mes manejando los arreglos de la fiesta más grande del año bajo la dirección completa de Víctor, quien no permitía que nadie más que él mismo coordinara todos los detalles de la fiesta. Es en esos momentos donde el japonés siente pánico verdadero de su jefe, pues denotaba con claridad su estado dictatorial y perfeccionista que no admitía errores. No tenía un solo respiro, corriendo de un lado a otro, recibiendo constantes regaños y rechazos de todas las propuestas de decoración que planteaba, la idea de contratar un organizador de fiestas estaba denegada, lo que dejaba al asiático con las manos atadas, un gran estrés y un dolor de estómago gigante.

Yuuri tenía ojeras de no dormir bien por días organizando y checando lista de invitados, colores de manteles, registro de sillas, menús, entre otras cosas, más los entretenimientos. Aún seguía sin entender porque buscaban un hotel con un salón de fiestas amplio que tuviera a su disposición un espacio donde instalar una barra americana, pero queriendo no hondar en el asunto, Yuuri prefirió encontrar el lugar sin comentar nada y seguir con los preparativos de la fiesta. Cuando los días se acercaban, podía sentir la emoción entre sus colegas, Sala y Mila conversaban con efusión los vestidos que usarían esa noche, Michelle y Emil conversaban sobre la comida que podrían servir, al igual que Minami conversaba con Leo sobre el entretenimiento de ese año y como podría compararse al del año anterior que correspondió a una presentación da mambo donde todos bailaron toda la noche. Yuuri en su interior aseguraba que este año con los bailarines chinos quizás la gente estaría más que emocionada, pero eso era algo que tenía que guardarse hasta el día de la fiesta.

Cuando este por fin llego, desde que Yuuri puso un pie en la empresa todo fue correr de un sitio a otro, antes de que llegara el medio día y tuviera que dirigirse al salón donde se desarrollaría la fiesta. Todo tenía que estar perfecto antes de las 4 de la tarde que era la hora donde Víctor vendría a pasar revista, y supervisar que todos los preparativos estuvieran listos. Se pasó la tarde viendo listas de que chequeo, dirigiendo personas y organizando manteles.

Cuando todo estuvo listo antes de las 4 de la tarde, Yuuri sintió que no podía con su alma.

Nunca en su vida creyó que organizar una fiesta fuera tan complicado, aunque eso explicaba el hecho por el cual nunca había querido hacer ninguna durante sus años universitarios. Estaba completamente exhausto, no quería levantarse de la silla, y lo peor de todo es que debía asistir a la fiesta que apenas iniciaba a las 7 de la noche.

Suspiro.

Sinceramente Yuuri no tenía ningún ánimo de ir, estaba cansado, muy cansado, sus pies dolían, no le gustaban las grandes reuniones, no tenía un buen traje, no tenía ánimos de ir a una tienda a buscar algo para luego ir a su casa a arreglarse y regresar en un par de horas al hotel. Tomo el teléfono para escribirle un mensaje a su jefe y ex cursarse para no ir, cuando Víctor apareció revisando todo, el rostro del ruso estaba serio, observando meticulosamente cada aspecto del salón, a tal punto que Yuuri temió que hubiera un error y que le mandaran a correr nuevamente, pero contrario a todos sus temores, Víctor se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa emocionada.

\- ¡Yuuri, todo está perfecto, es justo como había imaginado! –exclamo mientras caminaba hasta él, provocando que el japonés volviera a respirar con tranquilidad-. Los colores, la decoración, todo se encuentra en su punto. Has hecho un excelente trabajo.

\- Ah, no, usted es el que me ha orientado en todo, el crédito debe ser suyo.

\- Yuuri-le miro con un puchero-. Te dije que no me llamaras de usted, haces que me sienta viejo.

\- ¡Eh, lo siento! Yo no… Yo no quería hacerle sentir mal-alego algo avergonzado, es entonces que siente la mirada inquisidora de su jefe -. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿No iras a quedarte vestido así para la fiesta? –cuestiono elevando una ceja.

\- Ah no, yo, bueno… yo pensaba que no era necesario que asistiera, y dada la hora no creo que alcance a buscar un traje idóneo para la ocasión-se excusó Yuuri, recibiendo una mirada de disgusto por parte de su jefe.

-Entonces planeabas no asistir a la fiesta ¿O eso es lo que me quieres decir? –pregunto Víctor viendo fijamente al japonés que solo quería desaparecer lentamente.

\- Eh ¿sí? –acepto encogiéndose de hombros e intentando no mirar fijamente a su jefe.

El ruso se masajeo levemente la sien buscando paciencia. Sin mediar palabras jalo del hombro a Yuuri sacándolo del salón dejo encargado a alguien de la oficina, y fueron en busca de su auto. Durante el viaje Yuuri observaba cada cierto tiempo al ruso que mantenía su vista fija en la carretera, no es hasta que se detienen en un salón de belleza que el presidente de la empresa se digna a mirarlo.

\- ¿Decías que no tenías un traje adecuado para la ocasión? –pregunto Víctor con una sonrisa y una voz que helaron la sangre del japonés-. Entonces vinimos al lugar correcto para ti.

Salieron del auto, entraron al local lleno de espejos, ropas, peinadoras y mujeres hermosas que sonrieron enormemente al ver a Víctor entrar.

\- ¡Señor Nikiforov! ¿Qué le trae de nuevo por aquí? –pregunto una de las mujeres con cabello rubio y abultados pechos abrazándolo del brazo.

\- ¿Ha venido por un cambio de look? –pregunto otra de cabello castaño.

\- No señoritas, en esta oportunidad quiero que atiendan al chico de aquí –señalo a Yuuri, y todas las mujeres posaron su vista en el japonés que se sintió intimidado por las miradas-. Tenemos una fiesta muy importante esta noche, y quiero que sea vea diferente a lo usual.

\- Tiene una piel extremadamente bella-comento una.

\- Tiene un cabello negrísimo- expreso la mujer de cabello castaño.

\- Y unos hermosos, es una lástima que sean ocultados por estos feos anteojos-comento otra pelirroja.

\- ¿Podemos hacer lo que queramos con él? –consulto la rubia.

\- ¿Eh?!

\- Por supuesto, quiero que quede perfecto para esta noche-permitió el ruso mientras todas celebraban.

\- Espera Víctor, yo no quiero esto-menciono a lo que este le miro con una sonrisa.

\- Me alegra que me hallas llamado directamente por el nombre, pero no te salvaras que te arregle un poco Yuuri, un cambio de estilo no te hará mal ¡Vendré por ti en un par de horas!

Y así fue como lentamente Yuuri Katsuki fue abandonado a su suerte por el presidente ruso.

\- ¿Qué van a hacerme? –pregunto Yuuri temeroso ante las miradas que le daban ese cumulo de mujeres sonrientes.

Ropa, más ropa, tijeras, lentes, zapatos, secadores, tijeras, fue un rato bastante abrumador para el asiático. Al cabo de dos horas, listo y arreglado con un traje azul marino Armani hecho a la medida, Víctor regresa al salón de belleza en busca del japonés, faltando tan solo una media hora antes de que inicie la fiesta. Sabe que ha dejado a Yuuri en buenas manos por muy estrambóticas que sean las chicas que trabajan en el salón y está ansioso por saber cómo ha quedado. Es cuando entra y lo ve que sabe que había hecho una buena elección al traerlo a ese lugar.

\- Hermoso-fue lo que pensó el ruso quedando sin aliento al ver a Yuuri caminar hasta quedar frente a él.

El pequeño cerdito se ha transformado en un príncipe.

Vestido con un traje negro de medida, con mocasines del mismo color haciendo contraste con su cabello peinado hacia atrás que permitía la vista directa hacia sus ojos ámbar que resaltaban mucho más sin los anteojos. Era una vestimenta elegante pero sencilla, y todo en él hacía que resaltara como nunca.

\- ¿Qué tal quedo señor Nikiforov? –pregunto la mujer de cabello rubio.

\- Solo hemos resaltado los atributos que él ya tenía –comento otra.

\- Esta perfecto, han hecho un excelente trabajo chicas-menciono mientras veía al japonés directamente, mientras este enrojecía un poco-. Bueno Yuuri, ya vamos sobre la hora ¿Nos vamos?

-Si.

El trayecto de camino a la fiesta es silencioso, ni Yuuri ni Víctor dicen nada, pero el ultimo no puede dejar de observar al japonés, se sorprende a sí mismo el no poder despegar la mirada de él. Cuando llegan al estacionamiento del hotel, es que Víctor puede notar como el cuerpo del asiático no puede dejar de temblar, y que se encuentra apretando fuertemente sus puños contra la tela del pantalón. Este levanta la mirada con los ojos cristalizados y con temblor en su labio, sin poder mantener mucho tiempo la mirada, Yuuri se refugia nuevamente en la vista del auto.

\- ¿Yuuri?

\- ¿Es completamente necesario que asista la fiesta? –pregunto.

Víctor no lo nota en un principio, pero es cuando Yuuri habla que descubre que se encuentra aterrado, no parece estar a gusto con el nuevo cambio que tiene, y eso provoca un sentimiento amargo difícil de pasar para el ruso.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? –pregunto.

\- Este no es mi yo de siempre-acepto Yuuri-. Se siente extraño y no me gusta.

\- Te ves muy bien si me permites decirlo-comento Víctor tomando la mano de Yuuri y apretándola levemente, este lo miro sorprendido-. No tienes nada que temer, nadie se reirá de ti.

\- Pero…

Víctor levanto la mano de Yuuri, besándola levemente para luego besar lentamente los labios del japonés, este se congelo en su lugar, pero eso no le importo al ruso que siguió besándolo un poco más, tomando su mano y acariciando con la otra su mejilla. Al cabo de unos minutos se separó de él, pero no dejo de acariciar su rostro, los ojos del japonés estaban levemente cristalizados.

\- Yuuri, escucha. Tú eres el secretario del presidente de Nikiforov INS, no olvides lo hermoso que eres y que tu sola presencia hace una excelente compañía para mí, no debes desacreditarte.

Aun si el japonés no podía creerlo, para los ojos del ruso, este se veía hermoso y nadie podría hacer que cambiara de idea. Suben por el ascensor para llegar al lobby del hotel, caminando hasta el salón de fiestas varios trabajadores de la empresa los han encontrado de camino, todos se quedan boquiabiertos al verlos pasar. Nadie puede creer lo que están observando, las mujeres quedan estupefactas al ver como el anticuado secretario del presidente se ha convertido en un hombre guapo, era casi irreconocible de no ser porque Víctor Nikiforov aseguraba que se trataba de Yuuri Katsuki. Los mismos ex compañeros de dirección de Yuuri estaban igual de sorprendidos por el cambio que este había dado.

La fiesta oficialmente inicio luego de las palabras de apertura del presidente de la empresa, la cena junto la atracción de los bailarines chinos empezó, pero muy pocos tenían la vista en ellos, sino que en cambio veían al secretario del presidente, Yuuri no sabía dónde meterse, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero parecía ser algo inevitable. No estaba como usualmente lo hacía y aunque Víctor le alego en diversos momentos que no tenía nada que temer, que se veía bien, Yuuri no dejaba de sentirse incómodo. Luego de la cena, tanto el ruso como el japonés estuvieron saludando a los directores ejecutivos de las diferentes sucursales de Nikiforov INS, y no fue hasta algunos minutos después de estar acompañando a Víctor que Yuuri pudo separarse de él y respirar un poco, gran parte de los invitados estaban en el área central del salón bailando, pero aun así las miradas sobre él no paraban y eso lo tenía abrumado.

\- ¡Yuuri-sempai!

\- ¡Yuuri!

No muy lejos de donde estaba, Mila, Sara, Emil, Michelle, Leo y Minami estaban sentados en una mesa. Estos lo llamaron para que les acompañara, algo que accedió Yuuri pues estar con ellos le calmaba un poco más.

\- ¡Yuuri, que bien te ves! –comento Mila mientras le hacía un espacio para que se sentara con ellos.

\- Al principio no podíamos reconocerte ¡qué gran cambio! –Menciono ahora

\- Ah, sí, muchas gracias.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Yuuri-sempai? –pregunto Minami al verlo algo tenso-. ¿le molesta algo?

\- No bueno, es que yo no estoy acostumbrado a esto, la gente me mira mucho, así que es algo incómodo.

\- ¿Por qué no tomas algo? –le pregunto Emil ofreciéndole una copa de champan-, quizás eso te suelte un poco.

\- No, bueno yo no…

\- ¡Vamos, no te hará mal! –le invito ahora Leo.

\- Celebremos todos, Yuuri-sempai- animo Minami.

\- Bien.

Aunque Yuuri no tenía muy buenas experiencias con el alcohol, confiaba que con solo un par de copas pudiera sentirse más tranquilo. No soportaba como la gente seguía viéndole, el calor y la ligereza que le provocaba la bebida le animaron a seguir celebrando, estuvo hablando muy animado con sus amigos en aquella mesa mientras bebían y comían. Para ese instante a Yuuri ya no le importaba que la gente lo mirara, es más podía seguir haciéndolo si quería pensaba.

Él había sido arreglado por y para Víctor, así que no tenía por qué prestar atención a nada más.

Pero ¿Dónde estaba Víctor? Yuuri se hubo alejado de él hacía bastante rato, su visión se encontraba ya algo borrosa, y no lo conseguía ver a la distancia. Quería ver a Víctor, demostrarle que ya estaba bien y que no importaba si la gente lo miraba.

Necesitaba ver a Víctor.

Fue en ese momento que lo vio, al otro lado del salón, se levantó de la silla siendo llamado por Mila, comenzó a caminar en busca de Víctor cuando de repente las luces se apagaron y solo un pequeño lugar era iluminado.

Luego de ello, Yuuri no recuerda nada más.


	10. Intoxicadated

Quemaba. El sol quemaba demasiado.

Su cabeza se sentía pesada, y moverla solo un poco hacia que doliera como el infierno. No quería abrir los ojos, pero no podía seguir soportando más ese dolor que llegaba desde la boca del estómago hasta quemarle la garganta. Abrió lentamente los ojos parpadeando un par de veces mientras se acostumbraba a la luz, sus ojos arden un poco y allí recuerda que sigue con los lentes de contacto. Yuuri espera no tener que volver a usarlos en un buen tiempo, siendo mucho más cómodo estar con sus anteojos normales. Quiere ir a comer algo y a tomar una aspirina, se incorpora sobre la mullida cama que no sabe si es producto de su resaca que la siente más suave que nunca. Pero al espabilar un poco nota que no se encuentra en su casa, amplios ventanales junto con un salón continuo a la habitación que no son en nada a lo que haya visto antes respecto a lujos, comienza a ponerse nervioso viendo el lugar sin reconocer donde es o como llego ahí, empieza a asustarse cuando se descubre en ropa interior y sin ninguna otra prenda a la mano, y entra en una alerta total cuando a lo lejos escucha una pequeña y jovial risa que lo detiene en seco.

-Parece que has despertado, pequeño durmiente.

Sintiendo como su corazón se detenía, en el marco de la puerta a solo unos metros de distancia se encontraba su jefe, el presidente de la empresa Nikiforov INS, completamente desnudo saliendo con una simple toalla tendida en su cuello. Intenta decir algo, pero algo muy fuera de lo común no le deja concentrarse, su rostro esta encendido y de su boca solo salen tartamudeos hasta que al fin logra ordenar su lengua y pensamientos.

\- ¡P-Por favor cúbrase con algo! –exclama con todo el rostro enrojecido.

\- ¿Por qué? Acabo de salir de la ducha y me estoy secando –respondió el ruso con una sonrisa divertida que se ensancha cada vez que Yuuri intenta cubrirse los ojos-, además, ayer ya me viste así, no entiendo porque te da tanta pena.

\- ¿Q-que?

\- Estuviste muy atrevido anoche Yuuri, nunca creí que fueras de esos hombres que hacen cosas de ese estilo-le guiño el ojo-, estoy más que sorprendido.

Si cuando le envió la foto de su pene, Yuuri quería haber muerto, se retracta y pide que ese era el momento idóneo para morir. No puede creer que producto de su borrachera hubiera vuelto a hacer algo extraño ¡y ahora junto a su jefe! Yuuri de verdad quería desaparecer o que la tierra lo tragara.

Mientras el japonés se cubre nuevamente con las sabanas rehuyendo de todo contacto con el ruso, Víctor toma sus ropas colocándose una a una de manera sensual sin dejar su mueca de diversión, después de esa alocada noche y teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado, quiere molestar un poco más a su secretario. Y sabe que eso es algo sencillo de conseguir dada la personalidad de este.

\- ¿y bien Yuuri? –hablo provocando que el nombrado saliera de su escondite para encararlo-. ¿Cómo te sientes luego de lo que hiciste ayer? ¿No hay algo que quieras decir al respecto?

\- Yo bueno… quiero disculparme con usted por mi falta de respeto-expreso, recibiendo una mirada divertida de su jefe-. Yo cuando bebo no suelo recordar nada de lo que hago, así que no se bien que fue lo que hice, así que si hice algo indebido… yo estoy dispuesto a recibir el castigo que desee.

Hubo un largo silencio, un leve sonido de craqueo en el lugar. Yuuri noto con pavor como su jefe le dirigía una lúgubre sonrisa mientras caminaba directamente hacía él hasta tomarlo del mentón.

\- Eres un cerdito malo, Yuuri. No recuerdas nada de lo de anoche ¿eso es lo que quieres decir? –pregunto.

-Uh, ¿Si? –respondió.

Víctor suspiro pesadamente separándose de Yuuri, termino de colocarse su ropa, dejo las llaves de la habitación en la mesa de noche bajo la atenta vista del azabache, y se acercó hasta la puerta antes de dirigirle una última mirada.

\- Quiero que todo el expediente 050 y 153 estén completamente listos para revisarlos mañana por la mañana, quiero la lista de inversiones, ejecuciones y acciones desde el principio de año hasta ahora- miro a Yuuri y este tembló ante la mueca que tenía, especialmente al saber que algo había hecho muy mal porque le habían dejado el trabajo de una semana para un solo día, y siendo ese día domingo-. ¿Entendido?

Por su parte, Víctor salió apresurado del hotel yendo a buscar su auto. Estaba molesto, no, quizás molesto era quedarse corto. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan molesto. Mientras arrancaba el auto saco su teléfono, lo coloco frente a sí y marco un número, en poco tiempo sonó una voz algo adormilada por el auricular.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –respondió Christopher, quien al parecer recién se estaba despertando.

\- Voy a tu casa, necesito hablar- alego el ruso con un fuerte tono de voz, pero sin dejar su compostura, por el otro lado de la línea hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que se escuchó un chasquido acompañado de suspiro.

-Bien ¿llegas en cuánto?

\- En 15 minutos estoy allá.

Al poco tiempo llega a la residencia de Chris, quien lo recibe vistiendo tan solo una bata de color rosa, mirando curioso a su amigo que venía caminando con un aura de pocos amigos que tenía algún tiempo sin ver salir. Por un breve momento le deja transitar en su sala como león enjaulado, hasta que trae una botella de vodka y le ofrece un vaso mientras toman asiento. Es allí que el suizo se atreve a preguntar qué es lo que le sucede, imaginando quien podría ser el responsable.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo malo con Yuuri luego que lo llevaste a la habitación?

Víctor apretó fuertemente el vaso durante otro silencio incomodo hasta que, con lujo de detalles, el ruso le cuenta a su mejor amigo los hechos luego de lo ocurrido al final de la fiesta, cuando este hubo desaparecido con su secretario a una habitación del hotel y la abominable manera de ser recibido esa mañana cuando despertó. El director ejecutivo no puede evitar lanzar una gran carcajada por el relato que le cuenta el ruso recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de este.

\- ¿No recuerda nada? ¿Es en serio? –cuestiono sin dejar de reír, sinceramente no puede creer que a su amigo le esté pasando eso.

\- No recuerda nada, de nada –alego.

\- Oye, esto me recuerda un poco a la típica escena de películas americanas luego de una gran borrachera-se burló nuevamente el suizo.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, siquiera pude burlarme un poco de él esta mañana –relata Víctor sintiendo un pequeño deje de vergüenza-. No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto Chris.

\- Bueno Víctor, a mí también me sorprende, pero quien iba a imaginar que el señor seduce rusos calientes iba a tener tan poca tolerancia al alcohol al punto de olvidar toda la fiesta –comento Christopher conteniendo otra carcajada-.

Víctor tampoco puede creerlo, pero es una realidad. El japonés que le sedujo con un increíble movimiento de caderas, alegaba no recordar todo lo que hizo la noche anterior, ni siquiera recuerda cómo fue que acabaron y eso le hace sentir mucha más vergüenza de la común.

Es alrededor de la medianoche que la fiesta estaba en su máximo, y era el momento del numero estelar de la noche, el cual se realizaba cada año a manos del director ejecutivo de la empresa: Christopher Giacometti. Todos los años este montaba un espectáculo para todos los trabajadores de la empresa en donde demostraba una de sus mejores habilidades: el pole dance; siempre utilizaba un estilo diferente de música con un tono picante y erótico pero este año se había superado haciendo a muchos suspirar y otros tanto gritar ahogadamente por lo seductor de su rutina. Vestido con muy escasa ropa de tonos brillantes, el director estaba muy orgullo de su cuerpo y no le molestaba mostrarlo, cuando la música inicio se sujetó sobre la barra al ritmo de Intoxicated, ejecutando un pequeño giro y demostrando la fuerza que podía tener en sus extremidades sosteniéndose tan solo con sus piernas. El silencio estuvo un largo rato entre los presentes que presenciaban el acto, los movimientos de Chris eran lentos pero rítmicos, en pocas ocasiones se sujetaba de un solo brazo y en otras tantas se dejaba caer por toda la extensión de la barra en un sensual movimiento que dejaba loco a más de uno. Con una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo, el suizo finalizo su presentación recibiendo un mar de aplausos, silbidos y gritos extasiados de todas partes del público, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando se presentó un hecho particular sorprendió a todos los integrantes de la empresa filial de Tokio, al observar como Yuuri Katsuki, el tímido y nada resaltante secretario del presidente Nikiforov que había llamado la atención por su increíble cambio de look, volvía a llamar la atención, pero esta vez al retar a Chris a un duelo de pole dance.

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando, especialmente Víctor que había descuidado a su secretario por unos minutos y este se había escapado a no sé dónde, encontrándolo justo cuando este se dispuso a retar a su mejor amigo a duelo de pole dance, estuvo tentado a detenerlo, no sabía que tan borracho estaba el japonés, pero luego de una mirada de Chris hacia él y un aplauso incitador de la multitud de trabajadores, ya no había nada que hacer para detener el duelo. Acercándose un poco más hasta la barra, el presidente Nikiforov se sentó en un lugar de privilegiada vista donde tanto sus secretarios como él podían verse mutuamente, no sabía que es lo que le pasaba, para ese momento creyó imaginarlo, pero pudo ver como Yuuri le había dirigido una mirada coqueta antes de quedar en ropa interior y su camisa blanca a medio abrir.

Con las rutinas de ejercicio y las constantes caminatas que el japonés hacía todas las mañanas junto a Víctor y Makkachín, su cuerpo se había tonificado y alcanzado una forma bastante atrayente. Este miraba a Chris que por un momento le cedió la barra, y cuando la música comenzó el ruso no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Tomando de una mano la barra, empezó a dar pasos marcados hasta quedar de un extremo, con fuerza se aferró y comenzó a subir, empezó a hacer una pequeña rotación al momento de cerrar sus piernas alrededor del tubo, para luego separarlas y dejarlas paralelas al suelo. Lentamente las alzó haciendo una voltereta sujetado al hierro. Con cada nueva acción que tomaba, no alejaba su vista de Víctor, quien se sentía atravesado por la intensa mirada de su subordinado. Sus movimientos eran lentos, marcados y extremadamente sensuales. Cada nueva voltereta o pausa era un cumulo de erotismo derrochado que provoco un silencio cargado de múltiples jadeos, nadie despegaba su vista de Yuuri, no podía apartar la mirada mucho parpadear, creían que al hacerlo estarían desperdiciando un gran espectáculo. Con increíble sensualidad marcada por la guitarra que acompañaba la música, el asiático se desabotono la camisa lentamente hasta lanzarla justo hasta las piernas de Víctor. Le decidido una sonrisa coqueta y nuevamente subió a la barra haciendo una pequeña danza del vientre, sosteniéndose de sus piernas y bailando hacia atrás, volteando con sumo cuidado su cuerpo hasta quedar con su vista hacia Víctor y solo Víctor. Termino su presentación con un último movimiento de sus caderas y el salón entero se deshizo en aplausos, nadie podía creer que el recién ingresado secretario pudiera hacer semejante presentación al punto de vencer al secretario ejecutivo en su especialidad: la sensualidad en pole dance. Por otro lado, el presidente de la empresa estaba alejado de la multitud, deshizo un poco su corbata sintiendo un insoportable calor, internamente se encontraba sorprendido, pero extremadamente maravillado por la nueva y candente faceta que su secretario había ocultado de él, pero esto hacía mucho más contraproducente hacía él provocando que una indeseada reacción se apoderara de la parte baja de su cuerpo, se retiró al baño, encerrándose en este para poder enfriar un poco su cabeza y poder salir nuevamente a la fiesta, pero fue más complicado de lo que creía. Al mirarse en el espero se desconoció por completo de verse enrojecido, con la respiración jadeante y con una dolorosa erección marcada en su pantalón. No podía creer como un pequeño secretario podía dirigirle tales miradas que habían provocado nuevas reacciones en su interior, provocando que quisiera desearlo mucho más.

Eso era un problema.

Cuando logro calmar sus sentidos y su erección, salió del baño encontrándose con Yuuri siendo rodeado por una multitud, había dejado la barra para entrar a la pista de baile. Por cómo se escuchaba, el ánimo del japonés lo había llevado a retar múltiples personas a un duelo de baile, derrotando a todos y cada uno, siendo el contrincante del momento el joven ruso que compartía su mismo nombre. Pero luego de un par de minutos, Yuuri volvió a elevarse como campeón, este se encontraba con un gran animo riendo cada cierto tiempo hasta que entre la multitud se encontró con su jefe. Sus ojos se iluminaron y corrió hasta él tomándolo de la mano, Víctor lo miro algo sorprendido.

\- ¡Baila conmigo, Víctor!

Con una brillante sonrisa que no se despegó de su rostro, este le jalo con él a la pista de baile, Victor no era malo bailando, todo lo contrario, cada año junto a su mejor amigo eran el alma de la fiesta. Pero parecía que esta vez habían sido relevados por ese curioso japonés, y verdaderamente Nikiforov no pudo negarse, estaba más bien complacido. Varias canciones pasaban y el ruso descubría como Yuuri podía bailar casi de todo con una soltura y sensualidad casi imposible, tomándolo con firmeza y seguridad que nunca le vio antes, coqueteándole con la mirada y otros gestos. Víctor no podía creer que tan desinhibido podía ser su secretario, pero no le molestaba, le encanta en realidad.

Cuando la fiesta al fin finalizo, y las personas comenzaban a retirarse, Yuuri seguía pegado a él sin poder separarse. Víctor sabe que no podrá llegar así a su departamento, por ello decide quedarse con él esa noche en el hotel. Se despide de Chris que le dedica una divertida y coqueta mirada, y suben hasta la habitación presidencial del hotel. Allí Yuuri sigue recitando algunas palabras incoherentes sin soltarse del cuello de Víctor. Con cuidado este lo carga en sus brazos y lo lleva hasta la cama, Yuuri solo se ríe y celebra la fuerza del ruso. Cuando al fin lo ha dejado en la cama, se sienta junto a el para dedicarle una sonrisa.

\- Hoy me has sorprendido bastante Yuuri, no crei que fueras tan bueno bailando o practicando pole danza.

\- Y-yo en la universidad solía practicarlo mucho –respondió el azabache riendo mientras se intentaba sentar en la cama, Victor por su parte intento volverlo a acostar-. ¡Oye, yo todavía quiero seguir divirtiéndome!

\- Por esta noche ha sido suficiente Yuuri, debes descansar –le recomendó el ruso. Pero lejos de querer ello, Yuuri lo tomo de las caderas con sus piernas, colocándolo debajo de él y sentándose en sus piernas. Nikiforov lo miro con sorpresa-.

-Pero, yo no quiero descansar aún.

Con los efectos del alcohol en su cabeza, Yuuri baja su rostro hasta tomar los labios de Víctor removiéndose lentamente sobre él. El ruso no puede creer como por su propia voluntad su tímido cerdito le esté besando, sinceramente no se molesta, pero tampoco lo esperaba, aunque este estuvo seduciéndolo toda la velada si tiene que admitir. El beso es torpe, pero no puede estar más cargado de sensualidad. Se alejan un poco para respirar, el joven secretario tiene la cara enrojecida y la respiración agitada, Víctor le dedica divertido una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas? –pregunto el ruso, Yuuri divaga un poco antes de mirarlo.

\- No… solo pensaba en lo mucho que me gusta tu rostro-menciono, al mismo tiempo que su mano se dirigía hasta el rostro ajeno-. Tus ojos también… son muy hermosos.

\- ¿En serio? –sonrió por el alago, e intento seguirle el juego-. Los ojos de Yuuri son muy hermosos también.

\- ¡Pero los de Víctor lo son mucho más! –respondió decidido-. Aunque Víctor sea molesto a veces, yo… no he podido dejar de mirarlo.

Nuevamente posa sus labios sobre los de él, pero este beso es diferente a los demás. Es más fuerte, más demandante. La lengua de Yuuri comienza a danzar junto a la de Víctor mientras que mueve levemente sus caderas sobre las de Víctor, el ruso nota como la temperatura de ambos se enciende y como la ropa comienza a estorbarle. Sin romper el beso este se va deshaciendo de su saco, de la corbata y la camisa, quedando solo en pantalones, es en ese momento que Yuuri rompe el beso para verle nuevamente, su mirada es intensa, para luego sonreírle de una forma que Víctor jamás le había visto ni siquiera cuando le observaba en la barra. Las manos del japonés comienzan a tocar su torso desnudo sin parar de mover sus caderas sobre las del ruso, sintiendo como sus miembros poco a poco se van endureciendo sobre la tela. Nikiforov no quiere quedarse atrás por lo que comienza a tocar el cuerpo de Katsuki también, los jadeos sobre el beso aumentan hasta que el asiático no puede soportarlo y suelta un gemido escueto, su ropa interior se humedece un poco al igual que la respiración es más errática, pero jamás aparta su sonrisa

\- Tócame, Víctor.

Ahí la cordura de Víctor se va al caño. Da vuelta sobre él y devora sus labios siendo ampliamente correspondido, nunca antes el ruso se había sentido tan excitado por una persona, como unos labios pueden parecerle tan adictivos y como un simple movimiento de caderas o unos toques superficiales pueden empalmarlo de tal manera, solo Yuuri es capaz de provocar todo ello en él. Sigue besándolo un rato hasta bajar por su cuello, Katsuki llama su nombre débilmente y lentamente va bajando en un paseo de besos por todo el cuerpo del japonés hasta llegar al borde la ropa interior.

Levanta la vista para deleitarse con la sonrojada mirada de su subordinado antes de dar el siguiente paso cuando nota como este se encontraba completamente dormido.

Víctor quiere gritar de la insatisfacción y casi despierta a Yuuri para continuar lo que han dejado a medias, pero es completamente en vano, el japonés no despierta por mucho que lo remueva. Suspira, no puede creer como un simple secretario ha logrado dejarle de ese modo. Con el orgullo lastimado y una dolorosa erección en sus pantalones, el ruso debe recluirse al baño para atenderse así mismo.

Y es así como terminan los recuerdos de la noche anterior antes del segundo fiasco de esa misma mañana. Nikiforov no puede creer como ha podido ser burlado en dos ocasiones seguidas, y no esté a punto de despedir a su secretario, no quiere y ni puede hacerlo. Luego de todo lo ocurrido esa noche, era increíble recordar como Katsuki podía pasar de un tímido cerdito a un candente lobo en cuestión de segundos, dejándolo a su merced con una simple sonrisa coqueta, que no puede dejar de pensar en ella, volviéndolo loco. Toma una gran decisión y es que no dejara que Yuuri se salga nuevamente con la suya de esa forma, y aunque sigue dejándole mal sabor de boca lo de la noche anterior, decide fervientemente que no le dejaría tomar más de la cuenta de nuevo jamás.

Por otro lado, el día lunes Yuuri se encuentra con todas las cosas que había hecho durante la fiesta por la amplia evidencia fotográfica de sus amigos de su dirección anterior. Muriéndose de vergüenza, y sin poder ver a la cara a su jefe por un par de semanas. Yuuri jura fervientemente no volver a probar una pisca de alcohol en su vida.

O eso hasta que sus amigos vuelvan a convencerlo.


	11. Chocolate, rose and dances

\- Yuuri, tengamos una cita mañana.

\- ¿¡EH?!

\- Sera temprano, así que espero verte listo cuando baje a buscarte-expreso el ruso mientras se retiraba de la oficina y dejaba a un Yuuri muy sorprendido, con una carga mediana de trabajo.

\- ¡EHHHH!

Eso no podía ser cierto.

Ok, era un hecho, su jefe le había pedido una cita, y sinceramente Yuuri no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar. Y escuchando las palabras de Víctor tampoco parecía existir oportunidad para negarse, suspiro. No es como si no hubiera tenido experiencia en citas, el japonés había tenido solo un par durante la universidad, pero todo producto de la influencia e insistencia de su amigo Phichit, y ninguna de ellas había terminado algo bien, por lo cual, el pobre no sabía bien que hacer. No estaba muy seguro que es lo que se debería hacer en una cita entre personas adultas, y dependiendo de cómo actuara, tampoco sabía cómo podría reaccionar el ruso. Yuuri verdaderamente estaba preocupado de que este se riera por su inexperiencia.

Se preguntó si debía llamar a Phichit, pero de inmediato lo descarto porque entonces su mejor amigo se volvería loco, preguntaría muchas cosas y todo se descontrolaría. Por lo que estaba solo en ello.

Por otro lado, Víctor salió temprano de la oficina con el único motivo de verse con Chris para disfrutar de una buena bebida y hablar de algunas cosas dado que tenían cierto tiempo del que no se reunían.

\- Invite a Yuuri a una cita-expreso sin rodeos el ruso a su mejor amigo.

\- Oh, esperemos que no se vuelva a dormir en medio de los besos –bromeo Chris ganándose una mirada de molestia de Víctor.

\- Por favor, han pasado días de ello, supéralo –le dijo golpeándolo levemente en el hombro.

\- Es imposible hacerlo, mon ami. Pese a eso, ¿Qué tal va lo de su acuerdo?

\- Pese a eso, no me quejo-expresa el ruso con una sonrisa.

\- Debes tener cuidado, sé que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que tienes esta locura con tu secretario, pero no sabes cómo puede ir volando la información por allí y todo se convierta en un espectáculo público –le recomendó.

\- ¡Descuida! Lo tengo todo controlado- Chris negó con la cabeza suspirando.

-No digas que no te lo advertí. Además, es algo que tienes que considerar, después de todo, piensas llegar hasta el final ¿o no?

\- Por supuesto, es una de las cosas por las que he creado este acuerdo-contesto el ruso mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida-. Esto es solo algo para salir de la curiosidad, no tiene tanta importancia. Además, en el tiempo que llevo conociendo a Yuuri nunca ha dejado de sorprenderme, y eso lo hace cada vez más interesante, no creo que vaya a defraudarme esta vez-acoto con una sonrisa divertida,

\- Lo que a mí me extraña es que, siendo tan buen amante, hayas tardado tanto en llevarlo a tu cama

\- Es un japonés, son muy pudorosos todos, así que debo ir por pasos-respondió, sin embargo, Chris no se tragaba esa mentira.

\- Víctor, te conozco desde hace unos buenos años, y sé que solo debes sonreír para que tangas, bragas y bóxer estén abajo todos a tu disposición. Por eso me extraña,

\- Es distinto Chris, Yuuri es diferente a todos ellos –y allí el suizo se preocupó un poco.

Sabía que el ruso era una persona, que, aunque atolondrada y despistada, sabía cuidarse muy bien las espaldas. Sin embargo, no creía que pudiera salir ileso de esta nueva jugada. Y nada tenía que ver con que algo de su homosexualidad saliera a la luz, sabe que ahora su amigo no le toma importancia, quizás aun en su mente todo se tratara de un juego y como un niño quisiera disfrutar de él, no obstante, ese nuevo accionar de Víctor no podía ser algo bueno, no de esa manera.

El afamado día llego y sinceramente Yuuri estaba demasiado nervioso. No pudo dormir tanto como hubiera querido y sentía que su estómago le subía a la garganta mientras esperaba a Víctor dentro de su departamento paseando de un sitio a otro. Cuando tocan el timbre Yuuri sale corriendo a abrir la puerta

\- Hola Yuuri ¿Estás listo para irnos? –pregunto mientras le lanzaba una mirada coqueta, Yuuri quedó pasmado un breve instante en su lugar. Víctor Nikiforov vistiendo solo un jean con una franela gris, unas deportivas y unos lentes de sol encima de su cabeza destacaba sensualidad con cada paso que daba, su cabello no se encontraba echado hacía atrás como costumbre, sino que dejaba el flequillo de lado y lo hacía verse irresistible. Yuuri no reacciono hasta unos minutos después todo avergonzado por quedarse viendo a su jefe, y ambos salieron del complejo residencial en el auto deportivo del presidente ruso.

Mientras iban en ruta, Yuuri veía de reojo a su jefe. Eran unas ropas igual de sencillas que las del japonés pero que le daban un toque tan único que Yuuri se preguntaba como una persona podía ser tan perfecta. En cambio, él había escogido unas de sus mejores ropas, y comparado con el ruso, no era nada. Rápidamente intento alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pues no le hacía bien pensar en ese tipo de cosas, cuando llegaron a su destino el secretario observo con algo de sorpresa el lugar donde habían escogido ir.

\- El jardín Botánico de Tokio-susurro.

\- ¡Si! No estaba seguro de que lugar debíamos ir, así que encontré este lugar que seguramente te gustaría ¿Habías venido en alguna ocasión? –pregunto, y Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

\- Aunque tengo varios años viviendo en esta ciudad, jamás he venido –respondió.

\- ¡Entonces entremos a verlo! –dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano para poder pasar.

Verdaderamente, para el japonés fue una experiencia sin igual observar ese sin fin de paisajes que podía ofrecer ese pequeño espacio, que era tan sublime y característico de su nación. Yuuri no era de los que apreciaba constantemente ese tipo de lugares, pero si tuviera que escoger entre otro lugar más concurrido y ese, definitivamente se quedaba con ese lugar.

\- Es muy hermoso –menciono Yuuri inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Cuando quieras regresar podremos hacerlo –comento Víctor, provocando que el japonés se sobresaltara y asintiera desesperado.

La conversación murió allí, sin ningún intento de ambos por retomarla. Al cabo de un rato, salieron del jardín, aún era temprano por lo cual fueron a ver una película en el centro comercial más cercano al lugar. Yuuri jamás pensó que podría estar viendo una película junto con el presidente de la empresa más grande de fármacos en Japón, la idea simplemente no calaba en él, y estar observando eso en primera fila era un hecho bastante singular. La película era una comedia romántica que el secretario verdaderamente disfruto una gran parte del tiempo, hasta que a mitad de película sintió como el ruso lentamente le tomaba de la mano. Al principio se sobresaltó como costumbre, el toque era leve, solo una mano sobre la otra, pero luego esto cambio cuando Víctor empezó a acariciar el dorso, provocando cosquillas y ciertas descargas extrañas en el cuerpo de Yuuri, este toque cambio llamando la atención del asiático que volteo su cara hacia su jefe recibiendo un beso. Aprovechando la oscuridad de la sala, y sin soltarse de manos, el ruso beso lentamente los labios de Yuuri, este recibía el toque mientras sentía como poco se intensificaba y le hacía temblar, se separaron un breve momento para luego retomarlo durante unos cuantos minutos más hasta que Víctor estuvo satisfecho, y Yuuri quedara lo suficientemente disperso para no prestar atención al resto de la película.

\- Fue una muy buena película –comento el ruso mientras iban saliendo de la sala, y el secretario se lamentaba no haber podido prestar atención al resto de la película-. Debemos volver en otra oportunidad ¿No te gustaría Yuuri?

\- S-sí, estaría bien eso –respondió -, pero no creí que gustaras de ir al cine o algo –Victor volteo a verle como si estuviera loco y Yuuri quiso tragarse las palabras que salieron de su boca sin medirlas-. ¡Digo! Es como usted es bueno…. Usted…

\- Es Víctor –dijo haciendo énfasis al formalismo de Yuuri, y suspiro un poco mientras comenzaban a caminar-. Aunque sea presidente de una gran empresa eso no me impide salir a disfrutar de una película como cualquier otra persona.

El ambiente se pone tenso por un momento hasta que, al rato de ello, Víctor decide invitar unos helados. Se mantienen sentados en una de las mesas al aire libre y Yuuri analiza un poco al hombre que tiene frente así, sabe que le ha molestado un poco su ultimo comentario, y aunque no fue intencional, tampoco tiene idea de cómo remediarlo. Si era sincero, Yuuri no sabía mucho de su jefe. No se conocían más allá de lo profesional, así que seguía sin entender lo interesante en el acuerdo que tenían, que podría ser bien una jugarreta de su jefe por la foto que le hubo mandado de su pene, pero que no tendría que llegar a buscar algo más con Yuuri. Este seguía sin entenderlo, él se consideraba una persona muy normal en comparación a su jefe como para ser sobornado sexualmente, si "eso" era el resultado final del acuerdo, no era una persona tan atractiva como para ser deseado de ese modo. Muy al contrario de Víctor, que tan solo en los pocos minutos que llevaban en ese lugar, había llamado la atención de múltiples hombres y mujeres. Si él quería, podía tener a todos en la palma de su mano, incluso al propio Yuuri, quien no iba a negar que seguía deshaciéndose por el ruso. No iba a mentir que seguía decepcionado de su jefe internamente, pero en el poco tiempo que tenían podía asegurar que no era una mala persona, pero que tampoco era un santo. Sin embargo, no sabía bien a que quería llegar con ese acuerdo.

¿Si quería su cuerpo? ¿Por qué no lo había insinuado? No era que Yuuri de verdad quisiera ese tipo de relación, pero la duda no lo dejaba, pese a cada beso y cada toque no había más que trabajo y un deseo infantil de querer fastidiarlo en la oficina, pero eso distaba mucho de lo que en un principio imagino que sería todo y por ello, la incertidumbre de no saber le mataba.

Cuando llego el anochecer, Víctor lleva a su secretario a un restaurante italiano que se encuentra en una de las plantas altas del reconocido Teito hotel de Tokio. El japonés estaba muy curioso por ese lugar y Victor no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa por ello.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a un restaurante italiano? –pregunto.

\- Si-respondió mientras seguía observando el lugar, verdaderamente Yuuri nunca había visitado sitios tan caros como ese, incluso cuando trajeron la carta dejo todo a disposición de Víctor dado que temía de los platos sin precio que se mostraban en el menú. Tenía miedo de preguntar para no morir lentamente en su bolsillo.

La comida llego minutos después, Víctor había pedido un par de platos con diferentes tipos de pasta acompañados con unos trozos de pan y queso, y un buen vino del que tenía cuidado que el japonés excediera la cantidad. Con el primer bocado Yuuri quedo deleitado con la comida, siendo una de las mejores comidas que había probado en su vida, y aunque no era tan buena como el Katsudon de su madre, tenía una alta puntuación. Mientras Yuuri comía con gran animo sus alimentos, Víctor le observaba con una sonrisa indescifrable en los labios.

\- Si hubiera sabido que hacías ese tipo de caras por comer algo delicioso, te hubiera llevado a comer desde el principio- Yuuri se avergonzó intensamente por las palabras del ruso, pero este prosiguió-. De verdad quería traerte aquí.

Siguieron la cena en silencio, disfrutando de un pequeño canoli de chocolate que el ruso solito como postre. Yuuri de verdad no podía quejarse de esa cena. Saliendo este del baño, choca accidentalmente con un hombre de una mesa cercana a la suya, provocando que este manche sus ropas con la comida que está consumiendo, Yuuri estaba a punto de disculparse cuando este se levantó de su asiento.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso no tienes ojos? –cuestiono de mala el hombre mientras Yuuri no sabía bien que decir.

\- Y-yo, disculpe, no era mi intención –intentaba disculparse.

\- No sé qué hace un cerdo como tú en un lugar como este –espeto, y Yuuri de verdad quería escapar de ese lugar antes que las lágrimas que contenía escaparan de sus ojos, pero el tiempo parece congelarse cuando de golpe Víctor derrama su bebida encima de aquel hombre.

\- Y personas tan asquerosas como tu deberían conocer el lugar al que pertenecen –expreso el ruso con una fuerte mirada en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? Acaso no sabes –pero se calla al observa bien quien era la persona que estaba frente a si-. ¡Víctor Nikiforov! Le ruego que me disculpe, seguramente el alboroto con este chico ha entorpecido su comida.

\- Sí, claro que nos ha entorpecido la comida. Aquel al que usted llamo cerdo, es un muy buen amigo mío, así que agradezco que le ofrezca una disculpa –espeto mientras el hombre sudaba frio, sintiendo que había metido más que la pata al insultar a un amigo del gran Víctor Nikiforov, quien tiene la más grande empresa farmacéutica en Japón, cualquiera que estuviera en el negocio sabía que era un suicidio hacerlo enojar. Rápidamente este se volteó a ver a Yuuri para tratar de enmendar el problema.

\- M-me disculpo, fue un error que nos sucede a todos –expreso el hombre mientras Yuuri seguía concentrado en el rostro de Víctor.

\- He perdido todo mi apetito, tú –le señalo el ruso-, pagaras nuestra cuenta –y sin más que decir, tomo a Yuuri del brazo y salieron del restáurate bajo la vista atónica de todos.

Mientras se mueven por los pasillos del hotel, Yuuri sigue observando a Víctor sin poder creer que este lo hubiera defendido de esa forma. Justo cuando entran por una de las puertas de las habitaciones y estando en la comodidad del silencio, Víctor encara a Yuuri.

\- No tienes por qué hacer caso de las palabras que ese hombre te dijo –expreso sin soltarle del brazo-. Eres una persona hermosa Yuuri, no debes dejar que las personas te miren desde arriba, tienes que hacerte valer y demostrar que puedes ser mejor que ellos.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de los labios de Víctor, Yuuri sintió como estas calaban dentro de su interior y se quedaban pegadas a alguna parte de su ser. El presidente ruso seguía sorprendiéndole en demasía con cada nueva acción que tomaba, y algunas veces confundía a Yuuri respecto a quien era realmente.

\- ugh, ese tipo arruino todo el ambiente que venía preparando para esta ocasión –se lamentó Víctor, mientras refunfuñaba solo, y Yuuri no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa-. Bueno, quería hacer esta noche un poco más especial así que prepare algo sorpresa.

Este toma a Yuuri del brazo para colocarlo muy cerca de él, y con un control remoto enciende un reproductor que deja salir una melodía tenue. El ruso no sabía bien si el japonés sabía bailar o no, pero no veía que fuera mala idea intentarlo justo al final de la cita, dado que era algo que disfrutaba mucho. Siente gran sorpresa cuando Yuuri reacciona a su toque y reacciona oportunamente a su guía, denotando que no era un principiante en el arte del baile. Ante el rostro de estupefacción del presidente ruso, Yuuri lanza una pequeña risa.

\- Durante mi niñez y adolescencia practique ballet y otros estilos de baile en mi pueblo natal; Hasetsu –comento-. En la universidad también estuve en un par de clubes, pero desde que me gradué no había podido volver a bailar, a mí de verdad me encanta el baile.

\- Me alegro entonces que compartamos ese gusto por el baile entonces- menciono mientras seguían danzando al ritmo de la música.

Yuuri nunca que creyó que su jefe también fuera un gran bailarín, lo guiaba con buena soltura y un fuerte agarre en la espalda, nunca antes con una pareja de baile Yuuri se sintió tan ligero, le gustaba esa sensación. Bailaron un rato más hasta que el reproductor ceso, y ambos seguían inmersos en esa melodía lenta pero ya inexistente.

\- Yuuri, quería preguntarte algo –expreso el ruso y Yuuri alzo la mirada atenta a sus palabras-. Allá abajo ¿Por qué no te defendiste de ese hombre?

Yuuri se sobresaltó un poco porque sinceramente no esperaba que Víctor le preguntara justamente sobre eso, no era algo que gustaría responder por la vergüenza que le provocaba a sí mismo la respuesta. Pero ante la mirada insistente del presidente ruso Yuuri supo que no habría forma de escapar de esa respuesta.

\- Tenía miedo –admitió.

\- No veo la razón por la que hayas tenido miedo –respondió automáticamente, y Yuuri sintió su rostro enrojecer de la vergüenza.

\- Yo no… tengo la confianza suficiente y también… por un momento creí que ese hombre tenía razón en sus palabras.

Yuuri alza un poco la mirada que ha estado rehuyendo del ruso al momento de comenzar ese tema, y nota como este le miraba molesto y se encontraba completamente serio. Yuuri se asustó en serio pues nunca le había visto tan serio en el tiempo que llevaban trabajando, pero este miedo paso a otro plano, cuando el ruso le toma de las mejillas acercándose un poco a él.

\- Nada de lo que dijo tiene razón Yuuri –expreso-. Tu eres una muy buena persona, excelente trabajador y también, una persona extremadamente hermosa.

Por unos minutos el ruso permite perderse en la mirada ámbar de su subordinado al tiempo que el japonés queda embobado con las gemas azules que corresponden a los ojos de Víctor, este aumenta el contacto tomándolo de las caderas, y aunque Yuuri siente el nerviosismo envolverle, no tiene deseos de separarse, se siente bien así.

\- Voy a demostrarte lo hermoso que puedes llegar a ser, Yuuri.


	12. Nervousness

Caliente.

La habitación estaba caliente ¿o era su imaginación? Eso era lo que pensaba Yuuri mientras era besado por Víctor.

En el momento que habían dejado de bailar y conversado un poco, el ambiente cambio drásticamente, provocando que no pudieran dejar de mirarse. Poco después Víctor dijo algo muy cerca de Yuuri, y tan pronto como lo dijo, el ruso lo tomo de las mejillas y empezó un beso.

Cada beso era como una descarga de energía a su pecho y conectaba directamente con su estómago, el toque en las caderas de Yuuri era un suave agarre que lo acercaba más al calor del cuerpo del ruso y lo dejaba abrumado con este. El nivel de los besos aumentaba, subiendo de tal forma que Yuuri pensaba que, si seguía de ese modo, sus piernas podrían desfallecer en cualquier momento, aunque le costara admitirlo y se moría de vergüenza, al japonés le gustaban mucho los besos que el ruso le daba. Eran adictivos, revestidos con un cariño y delicadeza que le hacía sumirse en ellos. Mordiscos, toques, un estremecimiento.

El calor de la habitación aumenta y con ello, se intensifican las acciones. Inmersos en la pasión de los besos, caen en la cama. No dejan de besarse, bajos y suaves jadeos sale de los labios de Yuuri mientras Víctor lentamente le desabrocha la camisa, cuando la ha abierto un poco deja los labios del japonés para pasar a su cuello, allí Yuuri suelta un jadeo entrecortado mientras los labios del ruso trazan un camino desde la oreja bajando por el cuello hasta la clavícula. Este se estremece por cada nuevo toque de Víctor hundiéndose en sensaciones completamente nuevas para el pero que son muy placenteras, Yuuri se muerde un labio intentando no soltar más sonidos vergonzosos pero el placer aumenta cuando Víctor comienza a frotarse contra él.

Esta duro, Víctor Nikiforov esta duro y se esta frotando contra él.

Jadeando sin poder evitarlo, y Víctor tratando desesperadamente de despojar a Yuuri de su camisa por completo comienzan un vaivén donde ambos miembros se rozan intensamente y donde no pareciera existir la razón. El placer es demasiado, pero sigue siendo insuficiente, Yuuri y Víctor lo saben, así que este último empieza a desabrochar el pantalón del primero y el suyo propio para obtener un mayor placer; es cuando el resto de la ropa incluso la ropa interior se retira hasta dejar a la luz sus miembros que el nerviosismo de Yuuri lo envuelve.

La lucidez le vuelve por un momento, sabe que luego de ello no habrá marcha atrás si seguía con ello, sabe que el ruso está haciendo eso por el trato que tienen o por cualquier otra cosa menos por un sentimiento más allá de la lujuria, sabe que esta puede ser su primera vez con una persona, sin embargo, entre en medio de los toques, los besos desesperados, y la mirada en los ojos de Víctor, Yuuri no le importa ya lo que pasara después. Si tendría que arrepentirse de algo, lo haría después.

Las manos de Víctor recorren toda la extensión de sus miembros masturbándolos mutuamente, Yuuri quien tiene sus manos sobre el pecho del ruso lo incitan a seguir mientras se dan placer, los besos se profundizan al igual que los movimientos hasta que el placer es tal que no pueden contenerlo y se desborda en el pecho del japonés. Por un momento, Víctor se recarga del cuerpo de Yuuri para respirar, aunque solo han sido unos toques había sido una experiencia placentera, pero esta consiente que no quiere que eso acabe allí, la noche era muy joven para dejarlo simplemente allí, mucho menos cuando el placer otorgado por el japonés con solo su voz y sus besos habían enloquecido al ruso como ninguna otra persona, no obstante, cuando elevo la mirada para volver a besar a Yuuri y reactivar su fuego, se queda tieso al ver como el rostro de este estaba minado en lágrimas.

Los hermosos ojos ámbar del japonés se encontraban abnegados y por primera vez Víctor siente como su corazón se contrae dolorosamente ante esa imagen. Al principio no sabe bien que hacer, Yuuri sigue viéndole con el mismo rostro, pero con los colores subiendo poco a poco, el ruso como puede lo ayuda a limpiarse, lo viste y se viste el mismo para anunciarle que puede dormir en la cama, y que él, dormirá en la mueble cama de la habitación. Deja rápidamente la habitación, y se encierra en el baño dejando a un muy confundido Yuuri en la cama.

Yuuri, por su parte, al estar completamente solo en la habitación tiene un mar de sentimientos encontrados, en una situación, donde lo normal sería sentir temor para él había sido todo lo contrario al punto de permitir que el ruso continuara aun si eso no fue lo que ocurrió. Ciertamente, hubo un punto en el que no pudo contener más las lágrimas, intuyendo que estas eran el factor que hizo a Víctor abandonar la habitación, no obstante, era seguro que Víctor había malentendido la verdad tras esas lágrimas. No eran lágrimas de miedo, eran más bien del exceso de placer contenido que hizo que Yuuri llorara. El japonés se sentía horriblemente avergonzado nunca imagino que le pasaría de ese modo, sentía una gran vergüenza de la situación, de su reacción, y por, sobre todo, al recordar como el ruso le había mirado. Yuuri había visto en determinadas ocasiones la mirada de deseo de Víctor, pero nunca jamás como la de momentos antes. Esa estaba tan cargada de deseo neto que con solo recordarla el cuerpo de Yuuri volvía a reaccionar, era loco y muy excitante, se suponía que, por lógica, en su situación no debería disfrutarlo, pero el asiático debía admitir que era un masoquista. Su cerebro era un caos al igual que su corazón y la vergüenza era demasiada, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

Por otra parte, Víctor se encontraba en una batalla mental consigo mismo. No podía creer como el gran Víctor Nikiforov, en una cita que debió terminar en sexo salvaje, se encontraba "durmiendo" en un sofá cama de la habitación de hotel, pero tampoco previo esa circunstancia que vivió. Si era sincero, no se esperaba esa reacción de parte de Yuuri, imagino que el japonés debía sentirse en medio de esos jadeos y los toques suaves que fueron correspondidos juntos con los besos. Aunque el trato en principio fue unilateral para saciar una curiosidad por parte del ruso, este jamás pasaría la línea con alguien que no lo desease, y así creyó que era igual con Yuuri, que ambos tenían ese interés mutuo, dado que su tensión sexual podía cortarse desde el mismo momento que se conocieron.

Pero se equivocó.

Era todo lo contrario, Víctor había hecho algo no consentido, le había forzado, provocando que el hermoso japonés llorara y eso se sentía horrible.

Al día siguiente, ambos salieron de la habitación con un poco de ojeras, aunque no era por ninguna razón que pudiera ser memorable. Ambos pensaron sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y mientras regresaban a sus hogares para tomar sus cosas e ir al trabajo, el trayecto fue completamente incomodo, ninguno miraba al otro, y cuando así sucedía, las miradas eran desviadas a la velocidad de la luz. Todo se volvió más incómodo cuando llegaron a la empresa y Yuuri debía informarle de la agenda, las actividades e informes pendientes.

Si Víctor era sincero consigo mismo, reflexionando por primera vez sobre el acuerdo que el mismo estableció, el hecho de establecerlo con su secretario era un arma de doble filo, y ya recordaba porque antes no gustaba de relacionarse sexualmente con sus subordinados. De igual modo, ya estaba hecho. Era incómodo para ambos, pero hacían lo posible de llevarlo bien.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, la tensión era tanta que Víctor no tolero más la incomodidad. El ruso sabía que la había arruinado, que todo era su culpa y eso le calaba profundamente, pero no podía soportar ni un minuto más sin saber que era lo que pensaba el principal afectado, por ello, arrincono a Yuuri contra una de las paredes de la oficina, dejándole sin escape.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche? –pregunto sin rodeos, quería saberlo, y quería saberlo ya, sin divagaciones-. ¿Hice algo que no te gusto?

Yuuri por su lado, sentía como su rostro enrojecía de golpe recordando todo lo de la noche anterior, no sabe cómo reaccionar y lo primero que hace es tartamudear, la vista del ruso sigue fija en él, y nuevamente

\- ¡No llores por favor! –le pide Víctor, intentado no entrar en pánico, él nunca había sido una persona muy buena para consolar a las personas-. Disculpa si hice algo tan horrible como para hacer que lloraras solo por recordarlo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ayer pase la línea y no considere lo que estabas sintiendo, de verdad me di cuenta –se excusaba-. Sé que yo redacte el acuerdo que nos une, pero jamás te forzaría a algo que no deseas, no está bien.

\- No, yo…

Yuuri de verdad quiere expresarse, sintiéndose muy apenado por lo sucedido el día anterior. Yuuri siente su rostro enrojecer, sabe que es el momento perfecto para abandonar todo, que era el momento que estaba esperando, pero cuando Víctor alza su mirada, sabe que no puede hacerlo, que el ruso lo ha atrapado entre sus redes.

\- Discúlpame en verdad Yuuri.

\- ¡De verdad no es eso! –grito, llamando por completo la atención del presidente. Es consciente de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, de la que estaba pasando por ese hombre, y de lo que significaba lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo había disfrutado y que no quería más.

Yuuri estaba loco, pero tal como había pensado la noche anterior, si tendría que arrepentirse, lo haría después.

\- No es nada de eso, Víctor. Yo… no estaba disgustado ni me sentí forzado, solo fue una reacción involuntaria- intentaba explicarse mientras tenía la mirada fija del ruso sobre él, haciendo que se pusiera más nervioso-. Fue un momento de debilidad, es la primera vez que estoy en este tipo de situaciones, y me tomo desprevenido. Discúlpame por haberte preocupado innecesariamente.

Víctor podía sentir con las palabras de Yuuri como un peso podía liberarse de sus hombros, podía quizás tomarlo nuevamente y continuar donde lo habían dejado ayer, de verdad, él quería hacerlo. Pero un hecho pequeño, pero muy importante lo detuvo para hacer su siguiente movimiento. Tomo rápido al secretario de los hombros mirándole con los ojos desorbitados jadeando, Yuuri estaba asustado de la reacción repentina del ruso hasta que este por fin hablo.

\- ¿E-ERES VIRGEN?

Si ese era el día para que el rostro de Yuuri fuera igual que una cereza encendida, sí que había rebasado el record. Víctor miraba con gran atención al japonés, pidiendo, no exigiendo una respuesta inmediata que Yuuri, con todo el bochorno del mundo le responde con un pequeño gesto afirmativo, para luego confirmarle oralmente.

\- Sí, soy virgen.

El ruso se siente caer en un abismo, pues nunca imagino que el japonés era virgen, jamás de los jamases se le paso por la mente que este fuera virgen ¡Era imposible! Víctor pensaba que, si tuvo el valor de enviarle una foto de su miembro, con la tensión sexual que se llevaban, la sensualidad que denotaba y con la invitación que le había dado la noche de la fiesta, no debía serlo. Aun si era cierto que el mismo vio que el japonés era tímido, creyó que era por su propia cultura pudorosa de los japoneses. No obstante, ahora todo tenía sentido, hasta ahora que entiende que esa era la respuesta a todo el problema anterior, y no puede evitarse sentirse a morir, sentirse como un gran idiota por haber pasado por alto todas las señales.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho Yuuri! –se disculpó tomándolo de las rodillas y haciendo que el japonés intentara hacerlo levantar por la vergüenza que sentía-. Estoy muy apenado contigo, no solo te hice sentir vergüenza si no que casi te forzó a perder la virginidad, es que yo –Víctor intentaba explicarse, miraba para todos lados, pero por primera vez, le cuesta expresarse-… Yo creí que por tus expresiones debías estarlo disfrutando tanto como yo, de verdad lamento haberte asustado.

\- Solo fueron los nervios que me traicionaron un poco, no fue nada malo –respondió con voz suave, mirándole-. Aunque… no es del todo falso lo que dices, de verdad, lo disfrute mucho.

Víctor seguía arrodillado, abrazando las piernas de su secretario. Este tiene su vista fija en él, y sorprendentemente. Yuuri observo por primera vez como el rostro de su jefe se enrojecía. La primera palabra que pensó al verlo fue que era adorable, y el pensamiento permaneció cuando el ruso no pudo articular una oración decente luego de ese minuto. El japonés fija su vista en el reloj y ve que falta poco para la una, si no se movían, no podrían almorzar.

\- Es mejor que vayamos a comer algo o se nos hará tarde para la junta de las 2 –recomendó, y Víctor asiente silenciosamente mientras se levanta del suelo.

Yuuri sale primero de la oficina, dejando solo al presidente ruso. Por primera vez este siente como su corazón se vuelca loco, incluso más que la noche anterior donde casi estuvieron juntos hasta el punto que su siempre inmaculado rostro se ha teñido del más intenso rojo, solo un pequeño gesto de Yuuri. era algo inaudito. Víctor no sabía ya que era lo que le estaba sucediendo.


	13. Caos: sexual desire

Un toque, dos toques, una nalgada y un gemido ahogado.

La habitación estaba oscura a su totalidad, lo único que podía escucharse dentro de ella eran jadeos de dos voces masculinas. Ambas danzaban una sobre la otra sobre la mullida cama, esta se movía con intensidad al mismo ritmo de los cuerpos sobre ella. Una de las personas comenzó a recorrer sus manos por el cuerpo ajeno cubierto por sudor y por la oscuridad, llamo su nombre, una, dos, tres veces mientras se iba deformando y se unificaba con la de su interlocutor que también lo llamaba. Era inclemente, extremadamente cruel cuando se sentía llegar a la cúspide del cielo, los toques disminuían y los besos aumentaban hasta dejarlo sin respiración, todos eran una droga maldita que hacía a Yuuri enloquecer y llevándolo al límite de su cordura.

Siguieron un compás de besos húmedos en donde sus lenguas batallaban, el hombre de cabellera plata pellizco sus pezones, y el japonés no pudo más que romper el beso con un grito que no logro completarse. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, y estaba tan rojo como su rostro y nalgas; subió la mirada y observo como Víctor le sonreía coqueto mientras se levantaba un poco para mirarlo mejor, se encontraba como un desastre total, todo despeinado y con la piel enrojecida pero aun así el ruso se veía perfecto, con su pecho al descubierto y su miembro endurecido contra la ropa interior. Ahogo un nuevo jadeo al observar como este lentamente se despojaba de sus pantalones y dejaba a la luz su pene, lo deseaba. Lo deseaba intensamente…

Volvieron a besarse esta vez si ningún tipo de ropa que les impidieran profundizar los toques, el ruso hizo un rápido movimiento y coloco a Yuuri debajo de él, subiendo sus nalgas hasta quedar en un perfecto ángulo. La vergüenza cubrió por completo al asiático, pero ya poco le importaba, lo necesitaba.

Víctor comenzó a hacerle un beso negro mientras le masturbaba y comenzaba a prepararlo para lo siguiente, Yuuri seguía retorciéndose debajo de él gimiendo su nombre, ansiando que pronto lo penetrara.

Pronto escucho el sonido del condón siendo colocado, estuvo mentalmente preparado para la intromisión moviendo lentamente las caderas deseoso, pero entonces despertó.

Yuuri despertó allí, mirando el techo abrumado, con la ropa interior pegajosa y un calor inmenso recorriéndole el cuerpo. Queriendo gritar de la vergüenza por haber tenido un sueño húmedo con su jefe, el cual vivía justo el piso arriba de su departamento. Lo peor de todo es que Yuuri no podía creer que todo había sido un sueño cuando dentro de él todo había sido tan real y nítido.

Se quejó sonoramente por el dolor de su miembro, o podía seguir así de ese modo.

Observo el reloj, era casi tiempo de levantarse así que no dio más vueltas en la cama y se dispuso a salir de ella, miro con desdén su ropa interior, tomo las sabanas y junto a ellas lanzo su ropa a la lavadora. Se metió a bañar, tomando una ducha fría que le ayudara a bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, pero por más tiempo que permaneciera eso parecía ser imposible. Su erección no cedía, antes de salir del baño el japonés debió atender ese problema, recordó su sueño y todo lo que había pasado dentro de este, los toques, los gemidos y el cuerpo escultural de su jefe sobre él, todo ello fue suficiente para que encontrara la liberación, calmándose un poco para luego vestirse y salir a la cocina a desayunar algo.

La situación actual de Yuuri era nuevamente un caos.

Habían pasado un par de días desde la cita en el hotel y la conversación en la oficina, no había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero había sido suficiente para que Yuuri quisiera salir corriendo. No sabía porque ni la razón concreta, pero cualquier mínima acción que el presidente ruso desarrollara hacía él provocaba una reacción en cadena en el cuerpo del secretario. Katsuki no podía seguir negando que su deseo sexual estaba reprimido desde hacía mucho tiempo, Víctor Nikiforov desde que le conoció había sido y era una bomba de sensualidad que haría enloquecer hasta el más heterosexual. Yuuri antes había soñado en un par de ocasiones y masturbado con él en mente, dejándole por su puesto un mal sabor de boca y ocasionando que dejara de hacerlo por tiempo indefinido, al menos con la imagen de su jefe. Cuando empezó el trato, las circunstancias habían sido distintas y las veces en las que el japonés había sucumbido al deseo, era por una situación bochornosa que el presidente Nikiforov había provocado y Yuuri habría de haber resuelto sin mucho ánimo.

Ahora era diferente.

Yuuri Katsuki deseaba con fervor a Víctor Nikiforov.

No era como si antes o cuando el trato comenzó, este hubiera dejado de desearlo, la situación era que no tuvo deseos de manifestarlo, intentaba suprimirlo principalmente por motivos morales y de vergüenza hacía sí mismo, pero ahora eso no funcionaba. Un roce, un gesto, una palabra, todo ello provocaba que su cuerpo se contrajera y pidiera atención incluso en los momentos más desafortunados. Solo el día anterior el japonés había tenido que salir corriendo de la oficina al baño más cercano para intentar calmarse, y producto de no haberse tocado, era el sueño donde Yuuri mantenía un encuentro cercano y nada pudoroso con su jefe el cual estaba moldeado por los dioses.

Aunque Yuuri no quisiera, había intentado limitar la mayor cantidad de contacto que pudiera tener con su jefe, eso no era situación divertida, para nada lo era. Sinceramente quería hablar con él, y trabajar de ese modo no era como, pero era mucho más incómodo todo lo que la simple voz de Víctor podía generarle, y muchísimo más aun, que este descubriera lo que le estaba pasando.

Por ese día, la jornada de trabajo no tuvo mayores problemas. Víctor había permanecido en una junta durante toda la mañana y tarde, y Yuuri había estado en la oficina disfrutando de la soledad. Hacía un par de horas el secretario recibió un mensaje de Nikiforov anunciando que luego de las 5 podía irse a casa, gracias que iría a cenar con los inversionistas con los que se encontraba reunido, y siguiendo esa indicación, el japonés tomo sus cosas dispuesto a retirarse, no sin antes revisar que todo estaba en orden.

\- Oh Yuuri ¿Aun sigues aquí?

\- ¿V-Víctor?

Yuuri enrojece cuando nota que su jefe entra a la oficina quitando lentamente la corbata de su cuello de una manera que al japonés le provoca un poco de estremecimiento interno. El ruso se retiró también el saco y lo dejo sobre la silla, Yuuri estaba a una distancia prudencial de él, intentando mantener una cara sin expresión.

\- ¿No se suponía que tenía una cena con los inversionistas de esta tarde? –pregunto recordado el mensaje que este le había enviado.

\- Hubo un cambio de planes, la cena decidimos posponerla para la próxima semana, por favor anótala para que no se me olvide.

-Si.

El silencio en la habitación era incomodo, Yuuri anotaba algunas cosas en su agenda mientras Víctor veía por su ventanal la vista periférica de la ciudad de Tokio, de vez en cuando el japonés lo veía de reojo hasta que termino de ajustar lo que necesitaba para el día siguiente y la nueva actividad de su jefe, vio prudente retirarse así que guardo el resto de sus cosas.

\- Me iré a casa, que tenga una buena noche.

\- ¡Yuuri espera!

Víctor detuvo por el hombro Yuuri antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a la puerta, y aunque fuera un acto reflejo producto de la incidencia del tacto ruso, el pobre secretario alejo de un manotazo la mano de su jefe. En un principio ambos se quedaron sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la acción, hasta que el rostro de Yuuri enrojeció del miedo y de la vergüenza propia de haber hecho algo que no deseaba, y mientras intentaba explicarse más luchaba contra su lengua. Víctor por su lado, no supo bien que pensar, la reacción verdaderamente le había sorprendido, pero le había trastornado un poco más de lo que había pensado. Para tranquilizar al pobre japonés que estaba que entraba en un tipo de colapso nervioso por lo que había hecho, el ruso resto importancia al asunto y le invito a retirarse por ese día para que fuera a descansar, sin embargo, cuando el mismo quedo solo dentro de la oficina, no sabía si quiera a dónde dirigir sus pensamientos.

En caos, unos iban y venían a la velocidad de la luz dentro de su cabeza, pero a su vez, todos aglutinados hacia un solo pensamiento central: Yuuri renegó su toque. El presidente ruso intento por todos los medios calmar el mal sabor de boca que eso le había provocado en lo profundo del esófago, pero mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto su cerebro buscaba nuevas teorías que pudieran resolver su interrogante, y allí en ese proceso dio con una posibilidad que le hizo temblar y lo obligo a llamar a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Yuuri te tiene miedo? –Pregunto el suizo incrédulo mientras el ruso asentía y tomaba un

trago de su bebida-. Oye, Oye Víctor ¿Qué le hiciste? No te creí capaz de entrar al mundo del BDMS

\- ¡No es nada de lo que puedes estar pensando Chris! Sabes que no simpatizo con las prácticas poco ortodoxas del BDMS –respondió haciendo una mueca.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –pregunto el suizo con marcada excitación y curiosidad, Víctor por su parte soltó un suspiro amargo.

El ruso dudaba de contarle a Chris sobre lo que ocurría, especialmente al tratarse de la intimidad de Yuuri pero si quería un consejo, tenía que decir la verdad. Así fue que comenzó a contar todo lo ocurrido en su cita con Yuuri y los días posteriores a ella, donde el japonés había rehuido a su contacto, desviado su mirada y tomando más distancias de las que vio nunca, no obstante, la reacción del rubio fue reír a carcajadas.

\- ¿Es en serio? Un hombre adulto de casi 25 años ¿Llorar porque va a perder su virginidad? ¿Qué broma es esa? –comento tratando de quitar las lagrimas de sus ojos e intentando contener otra nueva carcajada, viéndose por donde se viera era algo absurdo, cualquier hombre estaría desesperado de perder su virginidad. Sin embargo, cuando vio la faz de su mejor amigo, Chris observo que la situación era real e intento controlarse-. No me jodas ¿No era un broma?

\- Sabes bien que cuando acudo a ti por un consejo no estoy para bromas Christopher –a la mención de su nombre completo, el suizo comprendió que se había excedido y había molestado a su amigo, intento hacer una seña de paz para calmar el ambiente.

\- Lo siento, de verdad creía que era una broma –contesto disculpándose sinceramente-. Pero ¿en verdad Katsuki es virgen? Alguien qué con solo un movimiento de caderas y una sonrisa puede seducir a medio salón y ganarme en una batalla de pole dance, se me hace muy irreal que lo sea, Víctor.

Chris casi quería volver a reír por lo irónico que sonaba eso.

\- Está bien, incluso yo mismo no pude percatarme de ello, así que no te culpo –respondió el ruso con sinceridad y con un tono de desgano en la voz-. Pero luego de analizarlo todo, esa verdad encajaba a la perfección con todo lo que él era.

\- Entonces el chico es virgen ¿Y eso es un problema a futuro? –cuestiono sin entender el verdadero trasfondo tras la preocupación del presidente ruso, después de todo, Yuuri era una conquista de Víctor, al cual había utilizado métodos muy poco convencionales, pero quien era él para criticar.

\- ¡Claro que es un problema? Significa que no le pondré un dedo encima –contesto firme y Chris hizo una mueca de sorpresa exagerada.

\- ¿No estás siendo exagerado? Te recuerdo que tú mismo se lo impusiste a fin de acostarte con él –le dijo tomando de su short de tequila-, ¿Qué sucedería con su acuerdo si no vas a tocarlo?

\- Por supuesto, él seguirá siendo mi secretario y seguir viviendo en el mismo edificio que yo sin pagar nada, podemos seguir siendo amigos si él gusta pero nuestra relación no pasara de allí.

\- ¿Y si Yuuri decide acostarse contigo creyendo aun en la vigencia del contrato? –Pregunto, si el suizo era sincero, si desde antes no le gustaba el giro de acontecimientos, con lo reciente y por la expresión que su amigo estaba haciendo en ese momento, todas sus alarmas de peligro estaban encendidas-. ¿Y si toda esta paranoia tuya no es más bien un malentendido?

\- No lo creo Chris, es que hubieras visto su expresión –lo miro directamente, y Chris constato sus sospechas-. Ese rostro tan hermoso estaba repleto de lágrimas, alguien tan puro como él no haría ese tipo de cosas por un acuerdo egoísta que yo mismo coloque arbitrariamente. Si te soy sincero me gustaría que no fuera de ese modo pero ¿Y si Yuuri de verdad me tiene miedo? ¿Con este absurdo acuerdo hice algo irreparable como para que me odie?

\- Víctor, tu…

Christopher decide callar, como siempre ha sido desde que se conocen, él ha podido ver a través de Víctor mucho antes de que este se dé cuenta de las cosas, y piensa que con están sucediendo las cosas, lo ideal es dejar que él mismo descubra lo que esta pasando. Solo implora mentalmente que su amigo sepa hacer lo correcto y no tenga él después que recoger sus pedazos rotos.

La tarde siguiente, justa a la hora del mediodía Yuuri fue a visitar a su mejor amigo Phichit a su trabajo para poder conversar. De verdad el secretario no hubiera querido decirle eso jamás a su mejor amigo, especialmente por lo escandaloso que este era con ese tipo de temas, no obstante, luego del sueño de esa noche se vio obligado a buscar ayuda profesional.

De solo recordarlo la cara de este enrojecía como una cereza y se quería morir, nunca imagino que su subconsciente lo traicionara de tal forma mostrando directamente como su jefe le tomaba en la oficina. Mientras las puertas se encontraban cerradas y sobre el escritorio del ruso, este le tomaba de las caderas mientras la mitad del cuerpo de Yuuri estaba recostada sobre la madera. Fue tan intenso que no quiso ver el escritorio del presidente durante toda la mañana, no podía.

\- ¡Yuuri, tiempo sin verte! Me tenias olvidado –le recibió con un caluroso abrazo y un selfie por supuesto, el japonés hizo lo posible por sonreír.

\- Si, yo también te extrañaba –respondió denotando por completo su estado de ánimo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estas tan desanimado? –pregunto, Yuuri respiro profundamente armándose de valor, era ahora o nunca.

A paso de rayo le conto todo lo que había estado ocurriendo en los últimos meses, la foto, la amenaza, el contrato, el contacto con Víctor, la fiesta (que no terminaba de recordar), la cita pero cuando finalmente iba a contar la situación que estaba atravesando, Phichit se levanto de golpe sacando su celular y marcando inmediatamente un numero que Yuuri reconoció con pavor.

\- ¡Aló Policía, quiero hacer una denuncia por acoso sexual! ¡No es a mí, es a mi mejor amigo el que lo está acosando su jefe!

\- ¡NOOOOOO! –grito el japonés y cerro la llamada teniendo el celular protegido entre sus manos.

\- ¡¿Qué haces Yuuri?! ¡No importa lo rico y sensual que sea tu jefe, ha que denunciarlo por acoso sexual! –exclamo el tailandés con una furia latiendo en su interior, nadie acosaba a su amigo y salía bien parado.

\- ¡Eso no es lo que quiero hacer! –Intentaba decir, temía que eso pudiera ocurrir y no quería que se saliera de sus manos-. Déjame terminar primero Phichit.

Yuuri le conto que en un principio hubiera querido denunciarle, pero luego de ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, observar los tratos de Víctor y su propia receptividad a ellos, solo le hicieron darse cuenta que no era desagradable en lo absoluto, al principio le había molestado y decepcionado la situación que su jefe le había colocado. Pero con el paso del tiempo las acciones del ruso no pasaban de besos y caricias, siempre fueron suaves y con mucha delicadeza, cuidando de no asustarlo, incluso se hubo disculpado cuando estuvo a punto de salirse de la raya. Quería morir de la vergüenza, pero se había vuelto adicto a su jefe, ya no podía ocultarlo más. No podía dejar de mirarlo más que antes, su cuerpo no le respondía como él quería y se estaba volviendo loco.

\- ¿Entonces, lo que quieres decir que tu jefe te sigue atrayendo al punto que tienes sueños eróticos con él? –pregunto, Yuuri con todo el rostro enrojecido y con el mayor bochorno de su existencia, asintió-. Oh…

Hubo un breve periodo de silencio en el que ambos miraban un punto fijo.

\- ¡Yuuri ha perdido su pureza! ¡Qué malo eres al no habérmelo contado en exclusiva con detalles sucios! –dramatizo con una música de fondo reproducida desde un archivo de su celular.

\- ¡Phichit! Por favor no lo digas así –le pidió mientras quería que la tierra lo tragara, lo que faltaba era que su amigo lo gritara a los cuatro vientos, se mataría el mismo si alguien pasando por allí les hubiera escuchado.

\- Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpo divertido con el asunto-. Pero lo que quieres decirme es que ya no soportas tu deseo sexual por tanto que lo has reprimido y quieres que tu jefe te folle ¿eso es correcto? –El japonés se alarmo con sus últimas palabras.

\- N-no es tanto de ese modo –respondió, y Phichit alzo una ceja sin entender-. Y-yo solo quería preguntarte como sobrellevar esto.

\- Bueno, pero bien me has dicho que ya no soportas más y que estas a punto de explotar por todo lo que has reprimido estos últimos meses, así que no veo otra salida.

\- Pero no creo gustarle lo suficientemente a Víctor –contesto y Phichit casi quiere bofetearlo.

\- ¿Yuuri es en serio? Me dijiste que ese hombro creó un contrato para poder hacer contigo lo que quisiera cuando quisiera y me dices que no crees "gustarle lo suficiente" –escuchándolo de ese modo, Yuuri de verdad se siente un tonto por haber dicho eso.

Pero el solo hecho de atraer a Víctor Nikiforov provoco un sinfín de nuevas emociones revoloteando en su estomago, era extraño, excitante y misterioso. Le gustaba.

\- Pero ¿Qué hago para llamar más su atención? –pregunto, y el tailandés mostro una sonrisa confiada.

-Déjame eso a mí, te dejare como la mujer más bella del pueblo que dejo al galán a su total merced.


	14. Eros

Muy temprano en la mañana, Víctor se sorprendió como un permiso de salida le recibía en su escritorio junto al rostro sonrojado y nervioso de Yuuri frente a él. Miro el papel y luego volvió a mirar al japonés que pese a la fija mirada que su jefe ponía sobre él, no desvió su mirada.

—N-necesito tres días libres —pidió, Víctor siguió viéndolo fijamente, el pecho de Yuuri se aceleró pero estaba determinado a no echarse—. Sé que es importante mi presencia y que es una solicitud que he realizado en un tiempo muy escaso, pero esta semana no hay muchas pendientes, además he dejado su agenda preparada para el resto de estos días... y h-hay un par de cosas importantes que necesito hacer, así que por favor le pido me conceda estos tres días.

Hizo una reverencia a escasos metros del escritorio de Nikiforov, quien le observo sin decir palabra alguna, razonando por un momento hasta suspirar pesadamente.

— Está bien, no hay ningún problema.

Yuuri alzo la vista, sorprendido, pero luego una sincera sonrisa se posó en su rostro dejando un sentimiento extraño en el pecho del ruso, este nuevamente hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento para dirigirse a su escritorio y seguir trabajando. Víctor no retiro sus ojos de él durante el resto de la tarde mientras dejaba sus actividades a medias, divagando los motivos por los cuales su secretario había pedido aquellos días libres.

Por su parte, un sentimiento de verdadera alegría se posaba en el pecho de Yuuri junto con la expectación de lo que significaban esos tres días que había solicitado a su jefe, ese el comienzo de un plan que Phichit cuidadosamente había planificado para él y que comenzaba esa misma noche en el hogar del tailandés. Ya tenía todo preparado para pasar el resto de la semana con su mejor amigo, llevando en un par de maletas unas cuantas mudas de ropa que servirían para lo que harían, luego de ello, no habría vuelta atrás.

Comenzaban los preparativos para la **_"operación seducción rusa"_**

Yuuri por fin había sido sincero, y revelado el gran interés que tenía por su jefe, y el tailandés estaba seguro que el presidente ruso sentía el mismo interés por Yuuri, pero el japonés no se encontraba tan seguro de ello, temía que fuese solo un capricho o un interés momentáneo, por ello, habían ideado un plan infalible que ayudaría al secretario a romper todos sus temores y seducir al presidente de su empresa.

Cuando llego la hora de retirarse de la oficina, Yuuri echo una última mirada disimulada a su jefe que seguía en su escritorio "trabajando", tomo lo que faltaba de sus cosas y se cercioro que todo estuviera en orden para irse con calma.

— Estaré atento al teléfono si tiene alguna duda respecto a su agenda —le miro directamente viendo como Víctor también le veía, ambos desviaron la mirada de inmediato al tiempo que sus rostros enrojecían —. B-Bueno, me retiro entonces, que tenga una buena semana.

— Si —contesto de igual modo el presidente, y al ver como la puerta se cerraba, lanzo un intenso suspiro mientras cubría su rostro con parte de su brazo derecho, no podía creer lo contrariado que se sentía, y lo inmensamente solitario que se veía ahora la oficina.

Al salir del edificio de la empresa, Katsuki tomo un taxi para ir a su departamento por sus cosas, dejo al chofer esperando unos minutos mientras subía por ellas y posteriormente le pedía que le llevara hasta el lugar donde estaba ubicado el departamento que Phichit compartía con Guang Hong y Leo de la Iglesia, todos ellos compañeros de la universidad de Yuuri que estuvieron juntos en el club de danza. Al subir las escaleras del pequeño complejo de departamentos de cuatro pisos, observa como ya desde el balcón Phichit, Guang Hong y Leo le esperaba sonriente, y Yuuri pese a conocerlos tanto tiempo, no puede evitar sentir un pequeño temor recorrerle por la espalda.

¿Había hecho bien en dejarles su plan de conquista a ellos?

Esa sonrisa no le daba buena espina al pobre de Yuuri.

— ¡Yuuri! —salto a abrazarlo Phichit junto a Leo y Guang Hong que tenían tiempo sin verlo —. No puedo creer que estos días te ayudaremos a conquistar a un verdadero genio millonario, Playboy y Filántropo Ruso, me siento tan orgullo que hay que inmortalizar este momento ¡Foto!

Y los tres chicos posaron mientras el rostro de Yuuri estaba igual que una cereza.

— Phichit, por favor, Víctor no es un Playboy por el amor a Buda —murmuro el japonés avergonzado, no podía creer que de verdad estaba confiando su deseo más profundo en ellos.

— Sea playboy o no, es un genio millonario —contesto Guang Hong todo excitado, cuando Phichit les cometo a Leo y a él la persona detrás de los deseos más oscuros de su siempre tímido Yuuri, se vieron altamente sorprendidos y mostraron rápidamente su interés en ayudarlo.

— Bueno, bueno, no dejemos que la vieja chismosa nos escuche o creerá que somos un grupo de caza recompensas, así que pasemos para ver que trajo Yuuri.

Los cuatro jóvenes pasaron al departamento, instalando a Yuuri en la misma habitación que Phichit, teniendo unos cuantos años conociéndose, no era raro que el japonés viniera a pasar la noche donde sus amigos y compartiera habitación con el tailandés. Ya entrada la noche, luego de haber cenado y tomado un par de cervezas para entrar en calor, decidieron investigar el guardarropa de Yuuri para ver cuales ropas de aquellas eran salvables para esa operación.

— ¡OHHHH! —fue una exclamación colectiva al abrir las maletas que el secretario había traído consigo, por su parte Yuuri estaba rojo de la vergüenza a un lado de sus tres amigos.

— ¡oh por dios, esta ropa la vi la semana pasada en una revista de modas de Milán, y Yuuri la tiene aquí mismo! —vocifero Phichit mientras alzaba la muda de ropa como Rafiki a Simba en el rey león.

— ¿Todo esto te lo compro tu jefe? ¿De verdad piensas que no te quiere Yuuri? —pregunto ahora Leo sin poder creerlo

— Waaa, mira todos estos ceros, esta tan millonario como Tony Stark de la Marvel. Y coincido con Leo ¿No crees que ya era tu Sugar Daddy Yuuri, y estamos perdiendo el tiempo en esto?

— ¡QUE NO ES ASI! ¡y dejen ya las referencias que me da pena! —exclamo avergonzado y queriendo que la tierra le tragara.

Los tres chicos calmaron su euforia por un momento viendo que de verdad había incomodado a su amigo, Phichit pese a lo raro que sonara, fue el primero en poner orden en la sala. Viendo el nuevo guardarropa que tenía Yuuri, estaban más tranquilos y solo debían entonces superar quizás el muro más grande de toda la operación, la falta de confianza del secretario. Desde muy joven, Yuuri fue el tipo de persona que no destacaba por el único hecho de no ser observado por las personas ya que ello le traía mucha incomodidad, al no gustar ser el centro del ojo público, por ello este había creado esa aura de simpleza muy ajena a lo que verdaderamente era y que sus amigos notaron al formar parte de su grupo de danza en el club mientras cursaban la universidad. Si lograban resaltar la confianza de Yuuri, todo lo demás seria pan comido, por eso Phichit pensó en un ejercicio infalible para que fuera el propio Yuuri el que pensara como seducir a Nikiforov.

— ¡Creemos un cuento! — sugirió el tailandés.

— ¿Un cuento? —preguntaron los demás, y Yuuri no vio con buenos ojos esa propuesta de su amigo.

— Si, Yuuri siempre fue bueno actuando para las obras de teatro que dimos en el club de danza, por ello creo que debe usar un papel seductor para poder conquistar a la mujer más inalcanzable del pueblo, usaremos a Guang Hong en el papel de la mujer y Yuuri obviamente será el seductor ¿Qué les parece?

Guang Hong y Leo se miraron las caras y aceptaron el juego de inmediato, Yuuri solo quería desaparecer de la tierra. De ese modo, comenzaron con la dramatización que sacaría todo el poder seductor de Yuuri. Phichit hacía de director "de la obra" y cuando tanto Guang Hong (con una máscara del rostro de Víctor que imprimieron de internet) como Yuuri estuvieron en sus papeles,

— Y bien ¡ACCIÓN! —grito metido en su papel de director —. Siempre quise decir esto una vez en mi vida —le comento a Leo entusiasmado.

— Y-Yuuri, hazme tráeme unas copias, por favor —pidió Guang Hong desde —. Hoy estas muy guapo

— N-no tanto como t-tú pareces estarlo hoy Víctor —comento forzadamente el japonés mientras veía con tic nervioso el rostro de su jefe impreso en una máscara.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer un paso, tropezó con el filo de la alfombra cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

— ¡No puedo seguir haciendo esto! —grito, y bajo la mirada preocupada de sus amigos, corrió hasta encerrarse en el baño del departamento.

— Yuuri, Yuuri, sal por favor, fue solo un pequeño error, intentemos de nuevo, ya verás que saldrá bien —le pidió Phichit desde la puerta.

— Soy un fracaso en esto chicos, no creo que alguien como yo pueda seducir a Víctor Nikiforov —murmuraba Yuuri desde el diminuto baño, los tres chicos en el pasillo se vieron los rostros con preocupación.

— Eso no es verdad Yuuri, solo estabas un poco nervioso, yo sé que podrás hacerlo, así que sal, te ayudaremos a controlarlo —le dijo Phichit.

— Es verdad Yuuri, yo también me puse nervioso, solo debemos intentarlo de nuevo — comento Guang Hong intentando animarle.

— Guang Hong tiene razón, la practica hace al maestro, solo debemos practicar otra vez —hablo ahora Leo uniéndose a los otros dos.

A unos minutos, y luego de que Phichit, Guang Hong y Leo le convencieran con un poco de chocolate y cerveza, Yuuri salió del baño con el rostro rojo, notándose como había llorado un poco en el tiempo. Intentaron retomar la dramatización pero por más que lo intentaran, simplemente Yuuri no quedaba a gusto. Luego de esa intentaron hacer que Yuuri fuera la dama más bella del pueblo que conquistaba al seductor hasta dejarlo loco por ella, usando ahora a Leo como el seductor, sin embargo, los esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando el nerviosismo del papel se apodero de Yuuri nuevamente, intentando rehuir como hacia un momento a la soledad del baño y siendo esta vez, parado por Phichit. No obstante, ninguna de esas analogías parecía funcionar, aunque lo quisiera, no iban con la personalidad del japonés. Lo ponían más nervioso y eso eran lo que menos querían, por ello, y luego de pensarlo en casi que nada de tiempo, gracias a eso, el ánimo del japonés estaba por los suelos, creyendo que sería incapaz de lograr conseguir un avance con su jefe, especialmente cuando este era una persona tan sensual como él. Phichit estaba tan preocupado por Yuuri como Leo y Guang Hong, de verdad que su intención no era desanimar a su amigo sino ayudarle a retomar su confianza, así que tuvo otra idea, una más sencilla que la anterior. Quizás con ella si podría ayudar a su mejor amigo.

—Dime Yuuri ¿Qué piensas al ver a Nikiforov? —le pidió el tailandés mientras Guang Hong y Leo les miraban atentamente, el rostro de Yuuri enrojeció de inmediato desviando la mirada nervioso —, ¿Qué te atrae en particular de él?

—Yo... no pienso nada especifico—renegó el japonés, recibiendo una mueca disgustada de su amigo y un sonido exasperado de los otros dos.

— Claro que piensas algo —incito, Yuuri le miro temeroso a su amigo que puso frente a su rostro una revista de moda enrollada, y que parecía no tener miedo de usarla si este no respondía al menos algo con sinceridad—. No tengas pena de decirlo ¿Qué piensas?

—Yo...

Sinceramente lo primero que pensaba Yuuri al ver a Víctor, era lo guapo que se veía cada mañana cuando iba a despertarle, envidiaba un poco el hecho de que su jefe pudiera verse tan sexi incluso cuando recién despertaba, cuando iban camino a la oficina en el auto del ruso, su expresión cuando trabajaba, cada acción que hacia la realizaba con una sensualidad implícita en sí mismo, había muchas ocasiones donde este intento acercarse a él con la intensión de avergonzarlo, y él lo noto, no era estúpido, solo fue muy temeroso de aceptar la invitación, pero ahora era distinto.

Los tres chicos vieron satisfechos como su primer objetivo estaba marcado al momento de Yuuri permanecer unos instantes dentro de la nebulosa, el primero en sacarlo de su ensoñación fue Phichit quien le miro con su típica sonrisa.

— Bueno, aunque no nos has dicho nada, el ejercicio ha funcionado. Ahora, quiero que uses ese sentimiento que tienes al ver a Nikiforov cuando lo veas, sedúcelo de la misma forma que él te seduce a ti, se la persona más bella de la empresa siendo tú mismo, seduciéndolo de la misma forma que quieres que tú seas seducido por él.

— Seducirlo como quiero me seduzca a mí... —repitió, e intento crear un mantra dentro de su cabeza, estaba seguro que no sería sencillo pero tampoco tenía pensado echarse para atrás.

El siguiente paso era mejorar su apariencia típica de un japonés y corriente. Luego de haber participado en varias exhibiciones del club de danza, Phichit, Guang Hong y Leo sabían lo sensual y bello que podía ser Yuuri si se arreglaba correctamente, incluso llevar solo el cabello hacia atrás realzaba el sex appeal que traía el japonés implícitamente, en varias ocasiones, y sin que este hiciera nada más que una tímida sonrisa o un gesto durante sus presentaciones de danza, había logrado capturar el corazón de alguna persona por al menos una oportunidad, y ellos no estaban fuera de esa ecuación, Yuuri era persona simplemente irresistible pero que necesitaba mejorar su confianza para realzar todo lo que ya era. Así que comenzaron con pequeños tics, nada demasiado estrambótico para evitar de ese modo que el japonés se cohibiera de sí mismo, solo cosas que estuvieran ligadas al uso y combinación correcta de ciertas mudas de ropa y peinados, el cambio del marco de las gafas también era importante. No podía dejar de usarlos y los lentes de contacto era molestos en muchas ocasiones pero siempre podían ser cambiadas las monturas por unas más esterilizadas.

Y así, tres días pasaron completamente volando, con Phichit generando un listado de combinaciones y conjuntos para que Yuuri usara por semanas (usando por supuesto, el nuevo guardarropa que Víctor había comprado para el hacía pocos meses) mientras Leo y Guang Hong exfoliaban, humectaban la piel y los labios, y retocaban el cabello de Yuuri dejándole videos de cómo debía peinarse y mantener su cutis durante varias semanas. El domingo por la mañana Yuuri repaso todo lo aprendido durante esos días, preparándose mentalmente y tratando de respirar lo más que pudiera, ya no tenía duda en que hacer, era el momento de darle comienzo a la operación.

El lunes comienza sin mayor contratiempo, sin embargo, Víctor nota con algo de preocupación cómo la mañana le recibía con la sola compañía de Makkachin, no era muy tarde, pero Yuuri no había ido a despertarle como todas las mañanas había hecho antes de pedir los tres días libres. El ruso estaba seguro que este había retornado al apartamento de abajo durante el día anterior, le había escuchado, no obstante, no hubo una muestra de su presencia en todo el tiempo que Víctor permaneció en el edificio. Luego de desayunar, darle de comer a Makkachin y despedirse de él, el presidente de la empresa tomo camino hasta el trabajo divagando en medio del tráfico de la capital nipona. Lejos de Yuuri había tenido algo de tiempo para reflexionar sus propias acciones, ya se encontraba preocupado con algunos gestos y acciones por parte de su secretario pero el hecho de no ser despertado por Yuuri esa mañana lo tenía inquieto y le había hecho repensar nuevamente que muchas de sus acciones con el japonés.

— Muy buenos días Víctor. Esta mañana le llamaron para decir que tendría una reunión en el Sunshine Center de Shibuya con el sr. Amamiya para afianzar el acuerdo del segundo trimestre del año.

Víctor estaba aliviado de que Yuuri estuviera ya en la oficina cuando llego, y estuvo a punto de pedir más detalles de su reunión pero de la nada sintió como su corazón casi se sale de su pecho y como otra cosa casi llegaba a despertar por lo que observaban sus ojos, casi no puede creerlo, al punto de que cayó de su silla reclinable. Eso debía ser un sueño.

— ¡Oh por dios Víctor! ¿Te encuentras bien? —corrió Yuuri a auxiliarlo para que se levantara del suelo, y allí Víctor no tuvo duda de que no era un sueño.

Con lentes de montura delgada y de color negro, con sus cabellos peinados hacia atrás y vistiendo un camisa tres cuartos color azul marino junto a un pantalón ajustado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y rebozando de una tenue fragancia de mango.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No se lastimo? —pregunto Yuuri, y Víctor asintió sin decir una palabra, mudo por lo que observaba —

ꟷ N-No, yo... estoy bien — Víctor observo la nueva apariencia de su secretario.

— Me alegro Víctor, además de que puedo ver que todo está en orden entonces —contesto jovialmente mientras caminaba hasta su escritorio —. Aún tiene algo de tiempo para la reunión, por lo que creo que sería bueno que arreglara un pequeño problema primero.

Yuuri le sonreía algo divertido mientras el rostro del presidente ruso no podía estar más rojo que farol de navidad, notando como su victorconda se encontraba su máximo esplendor, pidiendo atención mientras su secretario le hacía burla de ello, cuando él era el culpable de su sentir. Salió casi corriendo hacia el baño más cercano ante la divertida mirada de Yuuri, quien sentía con júbilo como la primera parte de su plan había sido un completo éxito. La fase sorpresa rusa había resultado mejor de lo que había pensado y con ello, la confianza de Yuuri había subido a niveles exorbitantes. No había nada que lo parara ahora, estaba determinado a conquistar a Víctor Nikiforov.


	15. Incitament

Es de mañana, la luz filtrándose por las ventanas, el cantar de las aves hizo que poco a poco la conciencia de Víctor empezara a despertar de su letargo. Se estiro en la cama para posteriormente estirarse para volverse a dormir, busco entre las sabanas la figura peluda de su caniche para abrazarlo cuando se encontró con otro tipo de cuerpo, uno que iba muy bien vestido y que le sonreía de una manera encantadora.

ꟷ Muy buenos días, Víctor.

ꟷ ¡Y-Yuuri! ꟷexclamo el ruso sentándose de golpe en la cama.

ꟷ Me sorprende que tenga intenciones de volver a dormir cuando hoy tiene una reunión con el presidente de la compañía de transporte Wong ꟷalegaba mientras se levantaba de la cama y revisaba su Tablet.

ꟷ Ah, sí. Había olvidado de eso ꟷdice mientras intenta desviar la vista del cuerpo de Yuuri, este nuevamente estaba usando un pantalón ajustado que marcaba exquisitamente su trasero.

ꟷ Es importante que se prepare para salir en 30 minutos, sus noticias, café y desayuno se encuentran listos. Le dejare para que pueda ducharse ꟷindico al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mirada por toda la extensión del cuerpo de su jefe haciendo que la intensidad de la incomodidad en este creciera.

El presidente ruso no puede creer como su tierno secretario puede haberse transformado en esa bestia sensual que era ahora, destilando eros en cada movimiento de caderas que daba al caminar. Su sonrisa, la forma como le miraba y le sonreía, todo era tan incitador que no creía que este fuera el mismo Katsuki Yuuri. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, Víctor estaba encantado con esa nueva faceta del japonés. No obstante, era una situación tortuosa para él. Víctor se había decidido por mantenerse al margen de las demostraciones físicas sujetas por un acuerdo egoísta que él mismo coloque arbitrariamente. Constantemente la faz llorosa de su subordinado regresaba a él y no quería causarle más incomodidades.

Pero ahora era difícil. Katsuki Yuuri era una bomba sexi que hace que ahora nadie pueda dejar de mirarlo. Desde el desayuno hasta llegar a la empresa el ruso no puede quitarle la vista de encima. Incluso aunque ya habían pasado varios días desde que Yuuri había dado señales de su cambio de look, las personas no podían alejar sus ojos de él. Por su parte, Yuuri esta increíblemente avergonzado de sentirse tan terriblemente observado. Sabe que su transformación física ha traído frutos cuando se encuentra en el punto de observación máxima entre damas y caballeros trabajadores de la empresa pero su principal objetivo era el presidente ruso quien parecía tener una fortaleza de oro como sus acciones en la bolsa de valores. Y aunque no debía de bajar la guardia, dado que solo eran unos días desde el inicio de su plan, para ese momento debía permanecer como todo un profesional ante la presencia de los unos de los principales accionistas en el área de transporte y distribución para farmacéuticas Nikiforov.

Llegaron las 2 de la tarde cuando finalmente la reunión con el presidente Wong finaliza, Víctor y Yuuri se pueden dar un respiro luego de una jornada extensa desde la mañana finalizando en horas de la tarde.

ꟷ Muy buena jornada ꟷcomento mientras se estiraba un poco en su asiento, Yuuri suspiro aliviado.

ꟷ Si, se lograron llegar a los acuerdos estimados, así que podemos respirar un poco. Hace poco solicite que nos trajeron un poco de té y unos pasteles para la tarde, si gustas podemos comerlos para que retome fuerza.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de servirlos tropezó con la punta de uno de los muebles de la oficina, haciendo que todo el contenido de la bandeja cayera encima

ꟷ ¡Quema! ꟷgruño el ruso al sentir como la taza de té caía justo sobre sus pantalones.

ꟷ ¡Oh! Lo siento tanto, enseguida buscare algo con que limpiarse ꟷdijo Yuuri buscando rápidamente un pañuelo ꟷ. De verdad lo siento mucho.

ꟷ No tienes por qué disculparte, esas cosas suelen pasar ꟷ sin embargo, su aliento cesa cuando observa como Yuuri comienza a limpiar su pantalón en la zona cercana a la entrepierna sin vergüenza alguna, su voz parece haberse extinguido ya que no puede decir nada, y el enrojecimiento se había apoderado de su rostro por completo.

ꟷ De verdad me disculpo, pude haberle quemado gravemente en esa zona tan delicada para un hombre ꟷsusurro mientras se acercaba un poco a su rostro, Víctor trago saliva forzosamente viendo como los labios de su secretario desde su ángulo se veían exquisitamente tentadores. Había pasado tanto tiempo que este no los saboreaba cuando simplemente reacciono y se levantó de golpe del asiento.

ꟷ N-No tienes por qué preocuparte, no me paso nada grave. Sin embargo, estoy hecho un verdadero desastre así que iré a casa para cambiarme. He de pedirte que organices mi agenda de mañana, hagas un informe de la reunión de hoy y organices una nueva con mis directores para indicarles sus nuevas actividades de acuerdo a eso.

Este preparo su maletín, tomo sus llaves, su teléfono y su saco caminando hasta la puerta de la oficina, estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando fue llamado por el japonés. Este se volteó a verlo encontrándolo con una mueca nerviosa y extremadamente preocupada.

ꟷPor favor, de verdad no fue mi intensión arruinar su traje. Sé que es costoso y si gusta puede descontarlo de mi salario, solo espero no estés disgustado conmigo.

Yuuri de verdad estaba apenado de que su acción pudiera haberle lastimado, ya era algo bastante bochornoso el haberle manchado el traje carísimo de diseñador y hacerse aprovechado de eso para coquetearle descaradamente, pero no quería que por ello el ruso se resintiese con él.

Víctor viendo el arrepentimiento y el temor en los ojos de su subordinado, no pudo más que esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

ꟷ No te preocupes, fue solo un accidente. No estoy enojado contigo. Nos vemos mañana Yuuri.

Y con eso, el ruso decidió retirarse de la habitación. Bajo por el ascensor de uso exclusivo para la directiva, llegando de inmediato al estacionamiento del edificio. Fue cuando estuvo dentro de la comodidad de su auto es que puede sostenerse con fuerza contra el volante, mantiene la respiración agitada y las mejillas enrojecidas, con desesperación se deshace del cinturón y abre la cremallera de sus pantalones dejando libre su erección. Casi puede soltar un jadeo de alivio, pero no es suficiente, no era para nada suficiente, especialmente luego de aquel momento en donde las delicadas manos de Yuuri habían pasado tan cerca de su intimidad.

Había sido un gesto apurado y un poco desesperado que le tome desprevenido al punto de que no puedo reaccionar inmediatamente, pero fue suficiente para que su deseo acumulado durante todo el día explotara de golpe. No le importaba sentirse pegajoso o que su ropa estuviera aun húmeda, solo podía pensar en dos cosas: en liberar la presión de su miembro y en el hermoso cuerpo de Yuuri. Sin esperar un minuto más comienza a tocarse presionando sus puntos sensibles al mismo tiempo que las imágenes del cuerpo de Yuuri pasaban por su cabeza, está seguro que eso era incorrecto y que incluso no había podido esperar a llegar a su propia casa, pero estaba desesperado.

ꟷ Yuuri, oh por dios Yuuuri ꟷgemía mientras intensificaba la presión que daba a su miembro, evocando la mirada del japonés, sus gestos, aquella pequeña boca de color rosa que se le antojaba exquisitamente, deseaba besarlo, ansiaba que este la usara para jugar con su miembro, bajando y subiendo su lengua para darle placer mientras le veía con esa intensidad de hace unos minutos.

Fue tanta su excitación que no pudo resistirlo más y se deja llevar por el orgasmo mientras escuetamente gime el nombre de su subordinado, imaginando la calidez de su boca dentro de él.

Trata de calmar su respiración y mientras ve en su mano los restos de semen producto de su excitación. Suspira con gran pesar mientras no puede evitar sentirse confuso, con un malestar en el pecho y el deseo alborotado. Se siente sucio por tener que hacer eso desea tanto a Yuuri que no puede soportarlo, quiere tenerlo encima de él pero siempre regresa ese pensamiento, aquel recuerdo de su faz llorosa y aterrada, y por eso Víctor piensa que debe reprimirse a sí mismo. No quiere lastimar de nuevo a ser puro que siempre le ha encantado.


	16. Climax

Yuuri quiere morir.

No literalmente, pero si en su mente.

Siente que ha metido la pata de la peor forma posible y todo su malestar se equipara al momento en el que se enteró que le envió una foto de su miembro a su jefe.

Ya han pasado varios días desde que Yuuri haya cometido el error de manchar el traje de Víctor en una estrategia de poder "incitar" a su jefe mientras limpiaba sus ropas cercanas a su intimidad, pero dada la reacción obtenida la moral de Yuuri se fue por los suelos y piensa si de verdad ha estado obrando bien.

—Phichit ¿Y si metí de verdad la pata? —Consulto el japonés hecho un mar de preocupación—, ¿No será mejor olvidarnos de esto y seguir mi vida normal como su secretario?

— Ah, no, no quiero escuchar eso ahora Katsuki Yuuri ¡No puedes desanimarte a estas alturas del partido! ¡Haz hecho muchas cosas para hacer que tu jefe caiga ante tus encantos, no puedes simplemente —le decía el tailandés por teléfono mientras Yuuri se hacía un ovillo en su cama.

— Pero Phichit —busco excusarse, pero un nuevo regaño salió por el auricular del teléfono.

— ¡Phichit nada! Ahora quiero que mañana te pongas tus ropas más sexis y muevas bien esas caderas cuando estés pasando cerca del presidente Nikiforov ¿¡Me has entendido!?

Poco después de eso la llamada se colgó y Yuuri dio tendido suspiro, entendía las palabras de su amigo, había hecho muchas cosas para llegar a ese momento, no era el momento de echarse para atrás, especialmente luego de tomar la determinación de acercarse a su jefe, pero no simplemente no podía evitar que la inseguridad le atacase. ¿Y si estaba incomodando a su jefe en lugar de incitarlo? Se dio un fuerte pellizco en una de sus mejillas a manera de reprimenda, no quería que nuevamente la ansiedad le ganase. Debía ser fuerte en lo que se había pactado, iba a hacer que Víctor Nikiforov se fijara en él.

Pero eso era más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo. Ya eran casi tres semanas desde que Yuuri había dado inicio a su plan, teniendo una breve interrupción con el incidente del té, el japonés había reactivado sus ataques de incitación, pero hasta la fecha no había logrado ningún avance con el ruso. Yuuri comenzaba a sentirse frustrado, pensando que quizás jamás fue del interés de su jefe, y que aquel contrato era una forma de castigarlo por la indecencia de la foto que le envió sin querer.

Yuuri suspiro por enésima vez ese día luego de recordar su conversación con el tailandés, este le proporciono nuevamente una técnica de seducción en la que debía acercarse a su jefe mientras le mostrase unos papeles y robarle un beso, la simple idea hacía que el rostro del secretario enrojeciera como un farol de navidad, pero no tenía otra opción, estaba desesperado y quería que al menos Víctor tuviera en cuenta su sentir. Tenía miedo de las consecuencias negativas de eso, pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

Era ya de tarde cuando Yuuri daría comienzo a su plan, Víctor apenas a las 4 llegaría de una junta con el equipo de producción de la empresa y él tendría que presentarle el informe de la reunión con el equipo de promoción y publicidad, cuando llegara el momento correcto, le besaría.

De repente la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver como el presidente de la empresa daba su ingreso con gesto cansado, Yuuri se dio un último ánimo interno antes de proceder con su plan.

— Uff, esa junta de la tarde estuvo demasiado estresante —comento el ruso llegando al

—Muchas gracias por su arduo trabajo ¿Hubo algún nuevo problema con el director Leroy? —consulto.

— No, la reunión flujo muy bien, pero tardo más de lo acostumbrado, fue verdaderamente agotadora —respondió, y al tiempo que Víctor se retiraba la corbata, Yuuri se acercó a él con los papeles del informe en mano—. ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión con el equipo de publicidad?

— El director expresa que tienen los nuevos folletos publicitarios y la pauta preparada para dar a conocer el nuevo producto que tiene la empresa en el área del cuidado de las infecciones. Dicen que cuando guste, usted puede dar la fecha para mostrarle los productos listos.

— Excelente, coordina la próxima reunión con ellos para el miércoles a las 9:00 am.

Víctor se calló de golpe al tener el rostro de Yuuri cercano a él, este aprovecho su distracción para juntar sus labios con los de su jefe. Fue un beso muy breve, el japonés aún no se encontraba muy acostumbrado a los besos franceses, pero creía con ello era suficiente para que su jefe se diera cuenta de su interés por él. Cuando se separó de él parecía no haber ninguna reacción dentro del ruso, pero al contrario de lo que Yuuri pensaba, Víctor Nikiforov estaba al borde del límite de lo que podía resistir y ante cualquier mínimo tocar del japonés siente que podría explotar y fue justamente aquello lo que ocurrió.

— ¡Ya basta con esto Yuuri! —exclamo de golpe asustando al japonés en el proceso.

Yuuri se separó de inmediato de este sintiendo un pánico enorme, no creyó que de todas las reacciones justo obtuviera la más negativa.

— L-Lo siento muchísimo por mi falta de respeto, y-yo no…

Yuuri no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que su jefe le trataba de ese modo, quería explicarse de algún modo, pero las palabras no salían, y al mismo tiempo que estaba así, el presidente ruso le miro con frustración y molestia.

—Ya esto es demasiado, no sé si lo haces adrede o inconscientemente, pero por favor para de hacerlo —exigió mientras alzaba la voz y hacía que Yuuri se quedara petrificado al escuchar sus palabras.

Víctor había rebasado sus niveles de tolerancia, simplemente todo eso había sido demasiado. Si recibía un nuevo toque de su secretario estaba seguro que haría algo que no podría ser cambiado, no quería volver causar temor en su subordinado, por eso debía ser fuerte aun a costa que llamase la atención de Yuuri. Cuando se hubo calmado, espero pacientemente una explicación por parte de este, esperaba cualquier cosa al respecto, incluso una réplica por parte de este, pero cuando alzo nuevamente la vista ante él, se encontró con el rostro de pánico de su secretario.

— ¿Yuuri? —pronuncio temeroso, tal parece que se había excedido, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, este comenzó a hablar.

— Lo siento tanto, yo no quería molestarle con mis acciones. Solo creí…

Inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, y en cuanto Yuuri se dio cuenta no hubo manera de detenerlas. Simplemente no podía, su corazón sentía que lo hubieran acribillado de la peor forma. Estaba seguro que su jefe últimamente no había reaccionado a él incluso cuando se hubo arreglado, pero llegar al punto de hablarle de ese modo hizo que simplemente todas sus esperanzas se fueran al suelo.

— Lo siento tanto, no volveré a hacer nada semejante. Yo solo quería que, aunque fuera un poco, usted pudiera fijarse en mi más allá de solo su secretario. De verdad lo siento.

Era el fin. Su jefe estaba cansado de él y todo era su culpa por haber jugado por con su paciencia, por haber creído que este, aunque sea un poco se había interesado algo en él. Quería irse de allí, necesitaba escapar de allí antes de volver a llorar.

— Ya esto es demasiado —pronunció de golpe asustando a Yuuri en el proceso, pero diferente a lo que estaba pensado, su jefe se apresura hasta la puerta cerrándola con llave, permaneciendo un segundo recostado frente a ella hasta voltearse de golpe hacia Yuuri.

— Por favor no me odies después de esto —pronuncio casi en un susurro, pero de igual modo Yuuri fue capaz de escucharle y levantar su rostro lloroso para ver que estaba sucediendo con el ruso.

— ¿Víctor?

Pese a todo lo que esperaba, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando el ruso le tomo entre sus brazos y lo arrincono contra el escritorio, su rostro se sonrojado al ser tomado repente por sus mejillas, pero con la misma intensidad que sintió al verse acorralado, la incredibilidad le llego al observar la mirada reflejada en el rostro de su jefe.

— No sé qué me estás haciendo o si es que me estoy volviendo loco, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más. —respiro ahogado antes de reclamar la boca de su secretario, fue un poco brusco considerando la poca o nada costumbre que tenía el asiático a ese tipo de contactos, pero que de igual modo fue recibido con el mismo deseo. Por algo estuvo varios días buscando aquel acercamiento.

El ruso comenzó a hundir su lengua en la boca de Yuuri mientras lo sujetaba de las caderas para acortar cualquier tipo de distancia entre ellos, cada cierto tiempo separaba sus labios de este, y volvía a reclamarlos con la misma intensidad, lamiendo la comisura inferior para morderlos escuetamente. Miles de jadeos se escapan poco a poco de la boca del japonés mientras hacia lo posible por no perder el ritmo del beso, busco equilibrarse tomando apoyo en el cuello de Víctor, quien acerco aún más su cuerpo sintiendo como poco a poco las erecciones en ambos iban aumentando.

— No se… con que motivo has hecho esto, Yuuri —suspiraba el ruso mientras seguía besándole, abrumado por el dulzor de su boca y las sensaciones cálidas de su cuerpo aun por sobre la ropa—. Pero espero seas obediente esta vez y tomes la responsabilidad, cerdito.

— Si, aceptare la responsabilidad de todo —contesto pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

Víctor le tomo de las caderas subiéndolo encima del escritorio sin importar si los papeles o cuadernos de contabilidad cayesen de este. Besándolo con frenesí, había aguantado tanto, evitando cualquier tipo de toque con el japonés para evitar causarle miedo, pero había sido tan ciego para darse cuenta que este lo buscaba a él tan desesperadamente. Se sentía estúpido, pero ya no podía reprimirse, estaba tan extasiado. Sus labios, había extrañado tanto probarlos que Víctor se sentía en el cielo. Paso sus manos por su espalda, sus hombros hasta llegar a sus caderas, al llegar allí masajeo sus muslos hasta llegar a su trasero para tocarlo con soltura, y con cada nuevo toque un nuevo gemido se escapaba de los labios de su secretario.

El ruso se separó un poco de este para poder respirar, y lo que observo era tan exquisito que no pudo evitar ver a Yuuri con gran intensidad, reflejando un inmenso deseo en su mirada, acaricia nuevamente el rostro de su secretario antes de dejar un diminuto beso en frente al mismo tiempo que enlaza una de sus manos con las de él.

— Estamos pisando terreno peligroso, Yuuri —susurro—, ¿estás seguro de esto? Si doy un paso más, no habrá marcha atrás y tendré que tomar tu virginidad.

Pero Yuuri no puede sentirse más satisfecho con esa amenaza. El estremecimiento que sintió por todo su cuerpo era la respuesta a ello, y sintiendo un intenso deseo reflejado en su rostro, pasa sus piernas por las caderas de Víctor acercándolo más a él y haciendo que sus intimidades se rocen una vez más, haciéndole ver lo excitado que estaba gracias a él.

— Estoy bien Víctor, así que no tengas miedo y tómame.

Un nuevo jadeo de desesperación sale de los labios de Víctor quien nuevamente atrapo los labios del japonés contra los suyos, mordiendo y lamiendo su labio inferior cual caramelo e introduciendo su lengua en un baile que hacía a Yuuri gemir por más. La lujuria se desborda entre ambos y no pueden evitar caer dentro de ella.

Los gemidos hacían eco en toda la habitación al punto de que Víctor temía que alguien los escuchase al pasar cerca de la puerta, tenían cerca de 15 minutos sin dejar de besarse o rozarse, y cada nuevo movimiento de caderas era un detonante para que los gemidos de Yuuri salieran de su boca. No podían seguir en esas condiciones, Víctor estaba claro de eso, ya era demasiado con el hecho de tener la oportunidad de tomar la virginidad de Yuuri, pero no iba a permitir que fuera de ese modo y en ese lugar, debía ser en lugar como

—Continuemos en mi departamento.

Yuuri completamente embobado con los besos asintió en silencio, y dejando la oficina cerrada para dirigirse al elevador. Emprendieron camino fuera del edificio agradeciendo que ya fuera más de la hora de salida, por lo cual no se encontraron a nadie. El camino al estacionamiento fue tortuoso por la presión ejercida en sus propios pantalones, al llegar al auto de Víctor procedieron a besarse nuevamente antes de arrancar. Durante todo el camino se mantuvieron en silencio, con el deseo flotando en el ambiente. Yuuri no despegaba sus ojos del presidente ruso y Víctor no se separaba una de sus manos de los muslos del secretario, dando pequeñas caricias que estremecían por completo al japonés. Estaban ya al límite.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento del ruso, ambos volvieron a basarse desesperadamente, dejando sus sacos y zapatos en la entrada. Siquiera pusieron atención al pobre caniche, encerrándose de inmediato en la habitación principal.

Al llegar a la cama, Víctor se deshizo de las ropas de Yuuri más rápido de lo que este pudiera haber deseado, sintiéndose avergonzado, pero extrañamente dichoso de estar disfrutando enteramente de la vista que el ruso le proporcionaba. Un rostro enrojecido, el sudor cayendo por su frente haciendo que sus bellos cabellos se pegaran a su rostro, el respiro agitado y las pupilas dilatadas de deseo, una vista exquisita. El propio Víctor también pensaba lo mismo, no era la primera vez que lo veía escaso de ropa, pero si la primera en que podía hacerlo con la sincera tranquilidad de que ambos lo estaban disfrutando. El cuerpo de Yuuri era hermoso, de tez pálida teñida ahora de un brillante escarlata generado por la vergüenza, sus desquiciantes muslos que le incitaban a besar y morderlo toda la noche, los pequeños botoncitos de su pecho, pero, sobre todo le apetecían los gorditos que sobresalían brevemente de su estómago. Provocaban de tal modo a Víctor que quería morderlos y besarlos por horas, Yuuri era una obra de arte hecha persona. Luego de ver su rostro temeroso de él, decidió que su relación debería ser la normal entre un jefe y su subordinado, no había sido su plan caer ante esto, de verdad no lo había sido, pero simplemente ya no podía soportarlo y tal parecía que el joven secretario estaba igual.

— Eres demasiado hermoso —pronuncio, para luego besarlo, largo y lento, hasta que Yuuri no pudiera evitar gemir por ello. Queriendo estar en igualdad de condiciones, el japonés comenzó a quitar la camisa de su jefe, tanteando los músculos de marfil del hombre más deseado en toda la empresa. Retiro por completo la camisa y Víctor dejo los labios de Yuuri, se observaron por unos segundos para sonreír y volverse a besar un rato más. Luego Víctor fue bajando por su cuello mientras sus manos vagaban por todo el pecho y cadera de su secretario. Trazando los pequeños músculos, las líneas y los valles hasta llegar a los sensibles pezones, Yuuri gimió bajo el toque y el ruso en respuesta comenzó a mordisquearlos mientras le masturbaba. Todo era una locura para el japonés que sentía iba a enloquecer en cualquier momento, por ello tomo una acción que tomo desprevenido a su jefe quien paro en seco de inmediato, viendo incrédulo como la mano de su subordinado acariciaba la tela exterior de su pantalón justo en donde predominaba su erección.

— Por favor, ya no puedo aguantar más —pidió en suplica haciendo entender a su jefe lo que deseaba en ese momento quien dio un jadeo de excitación para luego verle divertido.

— ¿Dónde se fue mi inocente secretario? —pregunto recibiendo una sonrisa coqueta de este mientras le tomaba del cuello para darle un beso intenso, húmedo y caliente que lo dejo viendo las estrellas, al separarse dejo un pequeño suspiro satisfecho por su cometido.

— Nunca lo fui, solo la timidez y la inexperiencia me ganaba —respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Yuuri se había preparado física y mentalmente para ese momento, estaba seguro que, si su plan iba bien, ese sería el resultado en el mejor de los escenarios y eso era algo que él deseaba por eso no tenía que temer ni ocultar. Gracias a sus palabras Víctor decidió que era suficiente de los juegos previos, aproximándose a la mesita de noche de donde saco una botella de lubricante y algunos condones, al tenerlos a su disposición volvió su mirada hacia Yuuri.

— Esto podría incomodarte o dolerte un poco, si es demasiado para ti por favor dímelo —le pidió recibiendo un pequeño "si" de su secretario.

Víctor voltio el cuerpo de Yuuri colocándole boca abajo y alzando sus caderas hasta tenerlas en una buena posición comenzó a tantear suavemente la entrada de Yuuri con un poco de lubricante en sus manos, haciendo que un estremecimiento pasase por todo el cuerpo de este. Entendiendo la inexperiencia del japonés, empezó introduciendo primero un solo dedo y verificar las expresiones de Yuuri, viendo que todo estaba en orden, masajeo suavemente la zona mientras besaba sus muslos para calmar cualquier incomodidad que pudiera ocasionar la intromisión. Poco a poco empezó a profundizar el toque introduciendo un segundo dedo, metiéndolos y sacándolos mientras le ensanchaba, los gemidos de Yuuri fueron incrementando al paso que incrementaban las caricias en esa zona hasta que no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo al sentir el tercer dedo introduciéndose. Hasta el momento el secretario no había sentido mayor incomodidad y se sentía a gusto, retorciéndose de placer y jadeando por más toques como aquellos, en algún punto de la preparación Víctor logro dar con su punto dulce y el volumen de los gemidos se incrementó mucho más hasta que no pudo soportarlo más, terminando por venirse en su propio estómago.

El ruso sonrió satisfecho y saco sus propios dedos del interior de su Yuuri para proceder a besarlo un poco, estaba seguro que ya lo había dilatado lo suficiente y era prudente introducirse dentro de él. Se colocó el condón bajo la atenta mirada de su secretario, y pidiendo un último permiso a este el cual le fue concedido, se introdujo de manera lenta en aquel cuerpo que le recibía con una calidez impresionante. Robándose un jadeo de ambos, Yuuri abrazo la espalda de Víctor con cada nuevo territorio explorado dentro de él. Dolía, no podía negarlo, el dolor era demasiado al punto de hacerle derramar algunas lágrimas, pero se sentía feliz. Víctor había sido tan suave y cuidadoso, cuidando de no lastimarle que sentía su corazón explotar de miles de formas.

Ambos permanecieron unidos por unos minutos, sintiendo netamente sus respiraciones y escuchando los latidos de los corazones de ambos, fue que al escaparse un suspiro de placer de los labios de Yuuri que Víctor se levantó un poco para verle.

— ¿Puedo moverme? —pregunto, y recibió como respuesta una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Yuuri.

— Si, hazlo.

Sabiéndose listo, Víctor movió sus caderas para salir un poco, Yuuri suspiro un poco para después contener un gemido producto de la intromisión de Víctor nuevamente dentro de él. Dentro, fuera, al principio lento y constante para después apresurar el paso y mantener un ritmo que hizo que ambos se perdieran en el placer. Yuuri se sintió completamente consumido en una sensación que le hizo derretirse en la cama, era demasiado bueno, incluso para ser su primera vez, jamás pensó en sentirse de esa manera. Los toques, los besos, la temperatura y sobre todo el calor emanado en la mirada del ruso, casi como nada más importara siempre y cuando recibiera esa mirada eternamente.

Por otro lado, Víctor se sintió desarmado en el éxtasis ¿Qué era aquello? No era la primera vez de Víctor, pero sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más, la piel de Yuuri le quemaba y los besos le sabían a una gloria jamás alcanzada, más no eran suficientes y eso le encantaba, porque cada beso hacía que quiera ir a otro para probar un poco más.

Al conseguir nuevamente el punto dulce de Yuuri, Víctor aumento la fuerza de sus estocadas al tiempo que mordía el blanquecino cuello de su secretario, este gemía erráticamente clamando su nombre y nuevas olas de calor fueron percibidas por su vientre bajo, estaba cerca.

Todo el cuerpo de Yuuri se arqueo cuando el ruso tomo su miembro envolviéndolo alrededor de su extensión y acariciándolo al ritmo de su movimiento de caderas, era demasiado, si seguía de ese mismo modo no podría aguantar mucho más, y al ver el rostro de Víctor que seguía acariciándole, llego a su propio placer para ser luego acompañado por su jefe quien se dejó llevar en un profundo orgasmo que consumió por completo sus energías.

Víctor se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Yuuri mientras intentaban normalizar su respiración, había sido tan bueno que parecía estar en una especie de sueño.

— Yuuri —susurro mientras escondía su rostro el hombro del contrario. Se levantó un poco para salir del cuerpo de Yuuri, escuchando un pequeño gemido de parte de este.

Se miraron por unos instantes, antes de sonreírse suavemente. Aun después de todo, vuelven a besarse, sintiendo la lujuria crecer nuevamente y cayendo hacia ella.


	17. Satisfaction

Yuuri se encontraba hecho un mar de azúcar y dulzura.

Nunca había pensado que los días fueran tan hermosos, brillantes y sobretodo, excitantes.

El joven secretario llevaba alrededor de tres meses "saliendo" con Víctor y sentía que era la mejor experiencia que había vivido en su vida hasta el momento. Si antes creía que su jefe era una persona maravillosa, con el pasar de esos meses su estima y sentimientos por el iban en aumento. Se comportaba como el mejor de los caballeros, le invitaba a pasear, cenaban de vez en cuando fuera de casa, paseaban por la ciudad o por el parque con makkachin en sus días libres.

Aun recordaba con mucha vergüenza y dulzura la mañana siguiente a su primera vez, Yuuri estaba tan nervioso cuando despertó al lado de su sexi jefe todo desnudo y con sus sensuales nalgas siendo apenas cubiertas por la fina sabana, tuvo que salir de la habitación, vestirse y tratar de contener sus gritos internos mientras buscaba algo para preparar el desayuno, también dio de desayunar a Makkachin que se encontraba de muy buen humor esa mañana como él. Es a los pocos minutos que siente como Víctor se despierta y ambos se encuentran. El pobre japonés no sabía bien cómo reaccionar o que decir, tenía todo su rostro enrojecido pero el ruso decidió actuar con naturalidad para evitarle mayor bochorno, después de todo, lo que habían hecho era normal y no había porque avergonzarse, después de todo, lo habían repetido al menos tres veces más antes de caer rendidos ante el sueño.

Desayunaron conversando sobre las cosas que debían realizar ese día en la oficina, pero es justo antes de que Víctor fuese a vestirse cuando decidió ser claro con él.

— Lo siento mucho Yuuri —se disculpó haciendo un considerable dogeza que impresiono al mismo secretario.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —pregunto tembloroso, temiendo de que el ruso se estuviera arrepintiendo de lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

— Fui injusto contigo, sabía que la foto era un error y me aproveche de ti de la peor manera posible, no sé cómo pueda solventar aquello que te hice, pero no quiero que me odies por eso, de verdad me gustas mucho y me gustaría que consideraras salir conmigo si es tu deseo. Si no lo deseas, lo entenderé.

Víctor mantenía su rostro pegado al suelo sin dirigir su vista a Yuuri, paso unos segundos sin escuchar respuesta cuando oyó un ruido seco que le hizo levantar los ojos. Sentado en el suelo, Víctor encontró a su secretario hecho un mar de lágrimas que le hicieron entrar en pánico.

— ¿¡Y-Yuuri!? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo que te lastimara o que no te gustara? ¿Acaso mi propuesta fue una falta de respeto? —cuestiono el ruso alarmado, pero Yuuri solo negó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—No, no, solo creí por un momento que te habías arrepentido lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros—hipaba un poco, pero se sentía aliviado de que Víctor no se hubiera arrepentido de la noche anterior al punto de que no había podido evitar llorar.

— ¡Jamás podría hacer eso, fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida! —exclamo.

Y un nuevo silenció vergonzoso se instaló en la habitación al mismo tiempo que los rostros de ambos adquirían un intenso color carmesí.

Desde ese día habían decidido comenzar a salir como pareja y eso había sido lo mejor de todo.

Yuuri no podía quejarse de su vida de soltero, pero la vida de pareja era algo que le tenía flotando en un pie, y también había otra cosa de la que Yuuri no se podía quejar, y esa era su nueva y activa vida sexual. Siempre supo que el sexo era adictivo, lo había escuchado constantemente por los relatos indecentes y desvergonzados de sus amigos quienes estaban emparejados entre ellos (Seung y Phichit, y Leo con Guang Hong) pero saberlo de primera mano y con hombre como Víctor, era el mejor de los manjares. Su pareja era un dios griego en persona, y él, aunque tenía poco de haber dejado de ser virgen, lo disfrutaba todo lo que podía aprendiendo del mejor de los maestros. Yuuri seguía viviendo en su departamento, pero eran más las noches y las mañanas que pasaba en el departamento de Víctor que en el suyo propio.

Se encontraban tan inmersos en su mundo y en su relación, que de vez en cuando no medían sus expresiones en público. Aunque Yuuri fuera muy recatado y tímido, eso había comenzado a cambiar en el momento que las manos de Víctor comenzaron a tomar de él. Los roces, las caricias sobre la ropa, los fuertes abrazos, los besos y finalmente, caían en un frenesí del cual nadie podía sacarlos, y era tan adictivo que era imposible parar. Yuuri sentía su rostro caliente al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo, su piel quemaba al entrar en contacto con las manos de Víctor, pero trataba de mantenerse racional al encontrarse esa tarde en la oficina.

—Deberíamos detenernos por ahora Víctor, ya falta poco para terminar las tareas de hoy —decía Yuuri separándose un poco del presidente ruso.

Sin embargo, un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando Víctor rozo sus miembros ya excitados y comenzó a masajear sus nalgas con suavidad, pero afincándose en las zonas donde Yuuri era más sensible, un jadeo fue imposible de sopesar cuando paso un dedo por el borde de ambas.

—Por favor —susurro en una súplica cargada de lujuria.

Y Yuuri no podía con eso, porque el también lo deseaba.

Desde que habían comenzado a salir, los encuentros eran cada vez más cercanos y no necesariamente estaban ligados a la intimidad de su apartamento, pero era la primera vez que lo intentaban en la oficina y el ruso estaba más que excitado. Siguieron besándose mientras él se sentaba en el escritorio y subía a Yuuri a sus piernas, sus erecciones se rozaban inevitablemente y el estremecimiento de placer era mutuo. Víctor libero los botones de la camisa de su secretario y observo los pequeños pezones erectos que este tenía, lamió sus labios con excitación y tomo uno de ellos bajo el chillido de placer del japonés, mientras lo lamía deshacía con su otra mano los cinturones de ambos y liberaba sus miembros erectos, el de Yuuri palpitaba con gran necesidad.

—No puedo más —jadeo, y Víctor sabía que era momento de proseguir.

Luego de prepararlo con suavidad y lentitud, Yuuri estuvo listo para él. Poco a poco lo dejo caer encima de su miembro mientras él lo tomaba de sus caderas, y con necesidad, el japonés comenzó a cabalgarlo al ritmo de sus movimientos. Ayudándose con los hombros del ruso, Yuuri subía y bajaba al mismo tiempo que Víctor disfrutaba de su pecho, era una dualidad magnifica.

Pero en un momento, el ruso observo una mirada en la puerta. Desde allí, detenida y con su rostro enrojecido estaba una de las secretarias de Jean Jackques Leroy, Víctor no conocía su nombre, pero mientras Yuuri lo cabalgaba, solo le dirigió un guiño coqueto y una seña de silencio que la joven asintió, para retirarse corriendo del lugar. El ruso sabía que tenía el poder de callar a todos los que estaban dentro de aquella empresa, pero estaba convencido que, de igual modo, debían ser más prudentes la próxima vez, y que aquello no lo diría jamás a Yuuri para no preocuparlo.

Esa misma tarde, ya cercano al anochecer, Yuuri se encontraba en un periodo de embobamiento post sexual, manteniéndose en las nubes mientras Phichit le veía con un puchero sosteniendo su café late en la pastelería que solían visitar cada vez que se reunían.

—Por dios, tierra a Yuuri. Tenemos un buen par de meses que no nos vemos gracias a tu trabajo, y ahora que nos vemos, me ignoras ¿Qué tan mal amigo puedes ser ahora? —dramatizo, y Yuuri salió de su ensoñación apenas un poco para responderle.

— ¿Qué? L-Lo siento —pudo decir, siquiera pudiera decirse que hubiera espabilado, y Phichit ante esto, solo pudo resoplar.

—Por dios Yuuri ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? ¿No has dormido bien? Estas bastante ido —comentó y el japonés pareció divagar sobre dichas preguntas hasta que recuerdos de la tarde anterior llegaron como una estela hasta su mente provocando que su rostro cambiara de color muy rápidamente. Ante eso, no pudo escapar de la perspicaz mirada de su amigo—. Jojo, algo no me estas contando ¿Ha pasado algo con tu jefe que no has querido contarme?

—Bueno, sobre eso…

El rostro de Yuuri enrojecía más y más conforme explicaba los detalles de los hechos de ese par de meses mientras que las expresiones del tailandés iban y venían entre la sorpresa, la euforia, la vergüenza y finalmente, la felicidad.

De repente, ante la perpleja mirada del secretario, el profesor de preescolar se levantó de su asiento y coloco sus manos alrededor de su boca en forma de megáfono, para Yuuri eso no fue buen indicativo.

—¡Todos, mi querido amigo se ha comprometido! —grito, felicitando a Yuuri pero también llamando la atención de todas las personas que estaban en el café donde se encontraban. El japonés quería morir de la vergüenza cuando todos los comensales e incluso trabajadores del café le hubieron felicitado, y aunque esperaba que su amigo reaccionara escandalosamente, jamas espero que pudiera hacer eso, una risa incomoda salió de sus labios.

—No estamos comprometidos, solo estamos saliendo —explico el joven, pero su amigo le coloco un dedo frente a su cara captando su atención.

—Pero eso es solo es cuestión de tiempo, superaron los inconvenientes y errores que tuvieron anteriormente, y saldadas todas ellas, declararon sus sentimientos y comenzaron a salir como dios manda, solo me queda el momento de la boda donde obviamente yo seré el padrino ¡No puedo esperar por ello! —decía, a la vez que mensajeaba a su novio y a sus otras amistades contando las buenas noticias. Yuuri reía nerviosamente mientras recibía mensajes de felicitaciones de Leo, Guang Hong y hasta del propio Seung.

Sin embargo, no todo era como estaba relatando su amigo.

—Es cierto que estamos saliendo, pero, ni Víctor ni yo hemos dicho algo relacionado a sentimientos, solo estamos saliendo y teniendo… sexo—comento, y un tic nervioso nació en la ceja del tailandés.

— ¿Qué estas queriendo decir? —cuestiono acercándose lentamente, un sudor de terror bajo por la espalda de Yuuri ante la expresión de terror de su amigo—. ¿Me estas queriendo decir que llevan tres meses saliendo y follando como conejos, pero ninguno se ha declarado? ¿Están solo como fuckboys?

—No me gusta decirlo así, pero, es algo como eso —menciono con suavidad, y el gesto que hizo al mencionar ello, fue preocupante para el tailandés quien se rasco la cabeza con frustración.

—No puedo decir que ese tipo de relaciones son malas, antes de Seung tuve un par, pero lo malo sucede cuando hay sentimientos de por medio. ¿En verdad estas a gusto que tu relación con tu jefe sea de ese modo? —pregunto, y Yuuri pareció analizarlo.

—Yo he estado muy feliz en estos últimos meses al lado de Víctor. Estar a su lado ha sido mucho más maravilloso de lo que he podido imaginar, aunque en un principio todo fue complicado, yo…

Un nudo en la garganta se formó mientras Yuuri intentaba decir las palabras que venían a su mente, aunque había estado tan animado en esos últimos días, recordar aquello que había estado cargando durante los últimos meses era algo insoportable, pensar ¿Hasta cuándo Víctor estaría con él? ¿Cuándo se cansaría de él? Las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar en sus ojos mientras apretaba la tela de su pantalón.

—Estás enamorado de él —pronuncio Phichit, más como una afirmación que como una interrogante.

Enamorado.

Esa una palabra que el secretario no repaso en mucho tiempo, siquiera en su tiempo de universidad. Pensó que cuando conoció a Víctor un interés que había nacido producto de la belleza de este, pero que fue aumentando conforme el tiempo pasaba. Entonces ¿Cuáles son los sentimientos que Yuuri tenía por su jefe?

Antes considero a Víctor como su amor platónico laboral, era imposible no tenerlo, media empresa admiraba e idolatraba al ruso hasta el punto de querer conocer más de él en ámbitos demasiado profundos que ahora él era el único que conocía. Luego de ese comienzo inicial, llego el incidente de la foto y la conjuración del contrato, Yuuri se hubo decepcionado mucho debido a esas acciones. Pero gracias a eso, había conocido múltiples facetas del ruso que nadie más conocía. No era solo el Víctor presidente que todos conocían en la empresa o el Víctor seductor que todos reconocían en reuniones o entrevistas de televisión, Yuuri pudo ir más a fondo conociendo al Víctor infantil, el Víctor que no mide sus palabras ni se acuerda muy bien de las personas, el Víctor cariñoso, el Víctor molesto, el Víctor amable, el Víctor sobreprotector y el Víctor apasionado, todas esas facetas del ruso al japonés le encantaban, había descubierto tantas cosas estando a su lado ese último año, y ya era inevitable para Yuuri negar que estaba enamorado de Víctor.

Hacía algún tiempo que lo sabía, pero había sido muy cobarde para admitirlo abiertamente, especialmente al considerar que jamás habían confesado algún tipo de sentimiento más allá del deseo y la pasión sexual. El enorme nudo en el estómago no para de molestarlo, pero es ahí que Phichit le toma de una de sus manos y le mira con una sonrisa alentadora, llena de comprensión y apoyo.

—Todo saldrá bien, sé que estas preocupado por ello, pero, aunque no he conocido jamás a tu jefe, y si fue capaz de arrepentirse de sus acciones y comenzar de nuevo contigo, no es solamente por lujuria por lo que salen, quizás alguno solo deba dar el primer paso —menciono.

Sin embargo, Yuuri no estaba tan seguro a pesar de las palabras dichas por su amigo. Ahora estaba ante los ojos de Víctor, pero el japonés también sabía que este era un hombre deseado por todos, y aunque estuvieran en una relación en ese instante, no estaba seguro de que eso fuera para siempre, después de todo, sus sentimientos no eran iguales. Por eso debía aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera estar con él, ser feliz a su lado hasta este se cansara de él.

Irónicamente, a los pocos días Víctor siente la misma ansiedad sentida por su pareja. Es solo al llegar a la empresa una mañana que nota con mayor afinco las miradas que ha comenzado atraer su secretario, no solo de mujeres sino también de hombres destacados en la empresa. Dado el aumento de confianza de Yuuri en los últimos meses y su cambio radical de apariencia gracias al guardarropa enriquecido por Víctor, este ha comenzado a captar las miradas de parte de todo aquel que tenga ojos y sepa apreciar una mirada coqueta pero sincera, sin ningún tipo de intensión detrás de ella, o como mejor lo conocía el presidente ruso, el eros que emanaba su Yuuri con su mera presencia.

Porque era suyo, cada vez que veía a alguien posar sus manos sobre su secretario, el ruso sentía un intenso deseo de marcar cada parte del cuerpo de este para que las personas a su alrededor supieran que ya tenía una persona en su vida. Y por eso, le han nacido deseos que el mismo considera muy egoístas, quiere monopolizar a Yuuri, no dejarle oportunidad de que pueda pensar en alguien más, y aunque su cerebro le dice que no es correcto, que, si Yuuri desea ir con otra persona, debe dejarlo ir, no puede pensar racionalmente. El dolor era demasiado y no sabía cómo sopesarlo porque jamás se había sentido así, pero encontrarse de lleno con la realidad era un aspecto del que Víctor no estaba acostumbrado, y encararse de lleno era algo muy difícil de tragar.

No había sido necesariamente accidental, el mismo noto en la hora del almuerzo como su secretario había sido solicitado por una dama de recursos humanos en uno de los pasillos del décimo quinto piso, no había nadie más que ellos dos y el propio Víctor que salía de una reunión no espero encontrarlos, pero que se acercó para que ver que estaban hablando por mera curiosidad. Como era de esperarse, la joven se declaró a Yuuri en un inocente intento de solicitarle una cita para comer, fue amablemente despachada por el secretario, pero la incomodidad no pudo separarse jamás del pecho del presidente al ver los ojos llenos de brillo con los que aquella chica observo a su subordinado. No era la primera vez que ocurría, no era la primera vez que Yuuri rechazaba a alguien de la empresa desde que estaban saliendo, pero en esa oportunidad una punzada de miedo recorrió el cuerpo entero del ruso y la interrogante nació ¿Y si llegaba el momento en el que Yuuri de verdad aceptara la invitación de alguien más?

El simple pensamiento fue asqueroso para su estómago, haciéndole sentir ofuscado y muy molesto, no era su culpa, pero no podía controlar aquel malestar de su pecho que no parecía salir con ningún caramelo que tomara de su oficina. Y al regresar el secretario a la oficina, verlo tan hermoso en aquellas ropas de color rojo y negro, hicieron que un pensamiento desubicado colmara su cabeza, haciéndole llamar a Yuuri e instarlo a estar frente a él. Abrió sus piernas y señalo su entrepierna, su mirada era fría.

—Chúpalo —exigió.

Yuuri verdaderamente estaba sorprendido, y Víctor podía asegurar los motivos, jamás su voz había salido tan abrumadora, sabía que su mirada tampoco era alentadora y estaba a la espera de las reacciones que podía otorgar su secretario. Ve como el joven no sabe cómo reaccionar o decir, y ante eso, esperaba que su cerebro maquinara algo con que salir de aquella incomodidad que los amenazaba en aquella amplia oficina. Sin embargo, se ve congelado cuando siente que su cinturón es aflojado y como el sonido de la cremallera bajando hace eco en sus oídos, desciende un poco la mirada, notando como el rostro de Yuuri estaba increíblemente rojo, pero aun llevando sus lentes observa un brillo que le hace tragar en seco y levanta un poco su erección.

Su secretario iba a hacerle una mamada, y esta era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Aunque llevaban tres meses saliendo, las iniciativas siempre eran tomadas por el ruso que buscaba dar el mayor placer posible a su pareja, Yuuri intentaba hacer tímidamente lo mismo, pero hasta la fecha no había pasado de roces y algunos apretones en las nalgas del presidente ruso mientras tenían relaciones. No obstante, cuando el japonés tomo entre sus manos el miembro erecto de Víctor, este aspiro fuertemente el aire a sus pulmones sintiendo como un pequeño mareo le sobrevenía. Era una imagen muy erótica para sus ojos a pesar de que no era la primera vez que le hacían una felación. Lentamente, Yuuri lo tomo y masajeo para endurecerlo un poco más, para después lamerlo desde la punta, y darle pequeños besos con timidez. El japonés parecía descubrir lentamente el sabor e intentaba poco a poco, proseguir de acuerdo a lo poco que sabía de ese estilo de sexo. Al lamerlo cual paleta, el sonrojo y el sudor cubrían el rostro de Víctor. Estaba claro que no era perfecto, pero aquel rostro lleno de timidez, propia de la inexperiencia, causó miles de nuevas sensaciones que jamás podría describir.

Sin embargo, algo ocurre. Yuuri deja de lamerlo y se aleja un poco de él, en su rostro hay un poco de frustración.

—Lo siento, de verdad no soy bueno haciendo este tipo de cosas. Yo de verdad quiero satisfacer a Víctor, pero…

Víctor no le deja proseguir, alza su rostro y lo besa con tanta fuerza que el japonés se ve sorprendido. En eso mismo, lo levanta del suelo y tumbando todas las cosas del escritorio, lo lleva hasta sentarlo allí, y con rapidez comienza a bajar los pantalones y a quitarle los zapatos. El presidente ruso se despoja de su corbata, lanzándola lejos de allí, apenas puede arreglarse el cabello, sintiéndose muy acalorado.

—Todo es cuestión de practica Yuuri. Pero, por el momento, voy a enseñarte como se hace una mamada —pronunció.

Y sosteniéndose de los hombros del ruso, Yuuri debió contener la voz al sentir la cálida boca de Víctor tomarlo todo de golpe. Tragándolo hasta el fondo de su garganta, el ruso lo lleva hasta el éxtasis mientras sube y baja, genera un lascivo sonido al dejarlo por completo y besa un poco su punta mientras masajea sus testículos. El ruso sabe dónde son los lugares perfectos para dar placer, y eso hace para que Yuuri pueda sentirlo, usa el borde interior de su mejilla para masajearlo mientras su lengua lame circularmente la extensión, vuelve a dejarlo y nuevamente lo toma hasta no dejar nada a la vista. El japonés nunca imagino tal placer, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, perdiéndose en la sensación. En un momento siente como unos dedos comienzan a introducirse en él y cae, no puede resistirlo más. Un agudo gemido es emitido por los labios de Yuuri quien se corre en la boca de Víctor, quien se lo traga todo sin reparos. No hay brechas para replicas o vergüenzas cuando el ruso comienza a introducirse dentro de él, la preparación no fue tan extensa al estar el camino suave al haberlo hecho esa misma mañana en el departamento del ruso. Yuuri ya no sabe cómo soportar tanto placer y los gemidos se escapan de su boca por toda la habitación. Ante cada nuevo sonido, cada expresión y cada llamado a su persona, Víctor siente la gloria, siente que está volviendo suyo cada vez más al japonés, no le importa la inexperiencia del otro, el en su mente prefiere que sea así, inexperto, donde él sea el único que pueda guiarlo en ese camino del placer, donde su corazón, cuerpo y mente solo le pertenezcan. No quiere dejarlo para nadie más y eso es lo que más le aterra.


	18. Life and love

"Desde la primera vez que te vi, no pude apartar la mirada de ti"

Víctor se encontraba esa mañana observando desde el gigante ventanal de su oficina las afueras de Ginza, en algún momento de su mente paso por el entendimiento de aquellos que se perdían en algún tipo de vicio, quizás lo hacían para escapar de la realidad o quizá, camuflar aquellos pensamientos que les ofuscaban o hacían doler sus pechos. Víctor en ese instante los entendía perfectamente.

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde que el presidente ruso había obligado a Yuuri a hacerle una mamada en una explosión de emociones que jamás había tenido en su vida. El sentimiento de inconformidad, molestia y amargura que había sentido dentro de él al encontrar las personas que revoloteaban alrededor de Yuuri lo había cegado. Y sabía que no debía estar molesto ya que él y Yuuri solo tenían una relación física, pero, no podía evitar molestarse. Tácitamente estaban en una relación en la que ambos tenían la libertad de poder estar con otras personas, o en su particular, siempre sus relaciones habían sido de ese estilo, la única diferencia con la actualidad es que esas personas no eran Yuuri, y estaba tan seguro como él que no tenían ninguna pareja más que ellos mismos. Por eso la confusión le nacía y le atormentaba el pecho, porque no podía ni quería alejarse de aquel hermoso hombre que le había llevado en incontables ocasiones al borde de la locura. Katsuki Yuuri era una persona llena de sensualidad que desde un principio lo incito a realizar locuras que ocasionaron grandes problemas pero que saldadas las mismas, habían logrado encontrar a una persona muy hermosa en cuanto a su alma. Víctor admitía que, de verdad, él quería mucho a su secretario, pero había tantas cosas que aún no sabía de él ni el japonés de su pasado, cometer semejante arranque de celos no era sano para ellos, especialmente porque no podía coartar al otro joven de una pareja si este lo deseaba. Pero no quería hacerlo y sentía que no quería dejar de ser obstinado ante eso.

El ocaso se veía perfecto desde aquella altura en donde se ubicaba su oficina, pero Víctor no podía apreciarla como en ocasiones pasadas. Envió dos mensajes esa tarde; uno, para Yuuri indicándole que podía retirarse y que llegaría tarde a casa esa noche, y otro, para Chris, pues necesitaba alguien con conversar y desahogarse a base de alcohol.

Chris de verdad no tenía problemas en escuchar los problemas de su mejor amigo, era algo común para él en realidad. Lo que no le era grato y le desesperaba en ocasiones era la lentitud con la que este podía convivir a pesar de ser el presidente de una de las empresas farmacéuticas más importantes del país.

— ¿Y bien? —le pregunto, viendo como este tomaba un short de vodka de un solo golpe—, creí que luego de comenzar una relación con Katsuki Yuuri tu estarías entres las nubes, pero al verte no parece que las cosas vayan muy bien —indico, Víctor tomo su segundo short, y Chris supo que esa noche seria larga y fastidiosa—. ¿Es pésimo en el sexo?

—Él es la mejor persona más sensual del mundo moviendo sus caderas, ni siquiera vuelvas a repetir eso, es una blasfemia —vocifero el ruso, y Chris entendió que era un aspecto mucho más profundo.

—Si no tiene nada que ver con el sexo ¿Qué es? —cuestiono.

Víctor suspiro tendidamente y comenzó a explicar todas las ansiedades y preocupaciones que tenía alrededor de su relación con Yuuri, afincándose que solo llevaban una especie de relación sexual solicitada por él y aprobada por el joven, aun teniendo citas y otros aspectos más de pareja, ninguno había incluido algo relacionado a lo sentimental en los últimos tres meses que llevaban saliendo. Siendo sincero, Chris estaba algo sorprendido de que no tuvieran una relación "formal", puesto que en los últimos meses su amigo no paraba de hablar de su pareja al punto de desquiciarlo en ocasiones. Sin embargo, intuía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo al momento de que su amigo culmino su explicación, quizás la intimidación y el arrinconamiento era suficientes para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Entiendo todo lo que me has dicho, pero yendo al contexto ¿De verdad eres serio con Yuuri? Digo, por todo lo que se, ese hombre es un alma que tuvo la desgracia de conocerte y tú eres quien lo ha llevado por las sendas del mal —comentó algo divertido, y recibió un gemido doloroso de parte de Víctor, pues sentía que estaba en lo correcto.

—Yuuri es alguien demasiado hermoso, puro a pesar de ser tan sensual y tener un eros que es capaz de endurecer a todos los que lo vean sean hombres o mujeres, de verdad, no sé exactamente que siento por él —menciono. Chris quería matarlo lentamente, no podía con semejantes palabras.

—Entonces eso significa que Yuuri es un simple juego para ti —pico, y obtuvo la reacción correcta.

— ¡Eso jamás! ¡Yo nunca podría hacer eso con Yuuri, el no merece nada de eso! —alego con rapidez, el suizo esbozo una sonrisa divertida, ya iban por buen camino.

—Si no es un juego ¿Entonces lo más sencillo no es decir que te gusta? No solo es algo sexual, también hay algo diferente ahí adentro —expresó, indicando el pecho de su amigo. Este tomo la bebida pensativamente entre sus manos.

Víctor sabía que no era solo algo sexual, era más profundo, pero él era un mar de indecisiones y no encontraba las palabras correctas para decir aquello que estaba en su pecho. A raíz de su propia desesperación, pidió que Yuuri y él salieran a pesar de que estaba indeciso de sus sentimientos, pero cuando comenzaron a convivir, una nueva gama de facetas que el japonés tenían fueron abiertas para él y jamás espero poder recibirlas de una manera de tan cálida y fraternal. Apenas llevaban tres meses, y aun había tantas cosas que no sabía del secretario que hacían que el ruso se frustrara porque deseaba saber más, quería más, pero no sabía cómo.

Chris analizó cada expresión de su amigo, y con un suspiro ofuscado, le quito el vaso de las manos y lo obligo a verlo.

—Tu estas perdidamente enamorado de Yuuri, eso es lo que pasa. Punto. —afirmo con seguridad, más el ruso negó de inmediato.

—No puede ser eso, tiene que ser algo más —menciono, desacreditando la posibilidad. El suizo se vio ofuscado ante el retroceso alcanzado.

—Es lo único obvio, no es solo aprecio, no es solo algo físico, es mucho mayor, y eso solo responde a que estás enamorado de él —finalizó, y Víctor lo miró preocupado.

El jamás se había enamorado de alguien, siempre les había tenido apreció o deseo por sus cuerpos, pero nunca había amado a alguien como lo expresaba Chris con su relación. Sin embargo, todo era diferente. Aun cuando él y Yuuri se habían acostado, no termino todo allí, siguió. Chris se lo había dicho en una ocasión, que Víctor era el tipo de persona que se interesaba por alguien una vez, y luego de acostarse juntos, se iba. Era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía y tenía que reconocerlo, que no solo era interés o aprecio lo que él tenía por el japonés.

Víctor analiza las palabras de su amigo, porque era curioso. Desde que tenía cierto grado de memoria, recuerda que nunca fue apegado a nada más que a sí mismo, y a su perro. Desde la muerte de sus padres cuando era joven, asumió los negocios familiares porque era su legado aun cuando esto nunca fue de su total interés en un principio. Sabe que con dieciséis años todo ello sería fastidioso, pero una persona cercana a su familia estuvo siempre apoyándolo desde aquel doloroso momento en el que debieron ser solo Víctor y Makkachin. Yakov Feltsman y su esposa Lilia fueron quienes lo ayudaron a salir adelante tanto en sus estudios como en vocación para el futuro, al final de cuenta siente que guiar la empresa de su padre y de su abuelo no es tan malo. Toma aprecio a su trabajo, pero cuando precisa que las investigaciones sobre medicamentos generan saldos positivos al momento de salvar vidas, entre ellas la de su mentor Yakov, Víctor decide que eso era aquello que quería seguir desarrollando. Es por ello, que decide seguir ampliando su cadena, propiciando las investigaciones de nuevos medicamentos para que muchas personas pudiesen ser salvadas, quizás no era médico, pero desde su lugar quería ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Él estaba claro que cuando era joven fue una persona muy libertina, un amante apasionado de un solo día, sus relaciones nunca llegaban a más, y a él le constaba. Porque sabía que, al ser rico de cuna, nunca nadie le amaría sinceramente. Su infancia, adolescencia e incluso de adulto, las personas seguían acercándose a él solo por su estatus económico. Por eso se cerró al mundo, a los sentimientos, a sí mismo, a la vida y al amor. Pensó que simplemente el permanecería así, estable, solo. Incluso con el apoyo de Chris intento darse una oportunidad, pero siempre fue lo mismo. Pero todo cambio cuando vio por primera vez a Yuuri, cuando lo vio no pudo apartar la mirada de él. Al principio fue curiosidad, que después se convirtió en un frenesí que no quería dejar ningún resto de piel sin ser descubierto, tocado, besado, marcado. Cuando descubrió su alma, no pudo si no caer rendido a su sonrisa, a su corazón, a todo su ser.

Y es entonces lo debió aceptar, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su secretario.

De verdad había sido muy ciego porque en un principio fue muy difícil tratar con él, ya que era una persona muy cerrada, pero cuando lo fue conociendo, descubrió que era una persona maravillosa, sencilla, humilde. Alguien que nunca antes había conocido. Y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

Miró a su amigo con una sonrisa de apreció y eterno agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias Chris, no sé qué haría sin ti —expreso sonriente, el suizo dio un suspiro y correspondió su sonrisa.

—Sabes, te quiero bastante, pero en ocasiones me preocupa que seas tan estúpido —menciono, recibiendo un codazo por parte del ruso que termino en un par de carcajadas.

Ya no tenía motivos por los cuales tuviera que dudar, era simplemente el momento de actuar. Por eso, decidió idear un plan infalible.

—Yuuri, tú y yo mañana nos vamos de viaje a Kioto, así que prepara todas las cosas necesarias porque partimos temprano—dijo casualmente mientras le llamaba por teléfono al llegar a su apartamento. Al otro lado un jadeo de sorpresa y pánico se escucha, pero el ruso no da tiempo a explicaciones ni reproches, sabía que, si dejaba que este dijera algo, cosas relacionadas al trabajo y la responsabilidad saldrían a flote, y Víctor estaba consciente de ello, pero había algo importante que tenía que hacer, y bueno, unas vacaciones nunca estaban de más.

Por su parte, el japonés al ver que su jefe le ha cortado sin forma de dar objeciones a su ridículo plan, suspira y comienza a preparar sus cosas, no es como si la idea de viajar a Kioto le disgustara, solo estaba algo sorprendido por lo repentino de ello. Se preguntaba si existiría algún motivo oculto tras aquel viaje y alejo de inmediato cualquier perspectiva en la que pudiera estar la posibilidad de una ruptura, no podía ser nada semejante, y luego de los últimos días llenos de intensidad y sexo, Yuuri no veía que hubiera algún motivo para ello… más que el ruso se hubiese cansado de él. Era por supuesto descabellado pensarlo cuando terminaba de invitarlo a un viaje que con seguridad sería extremadamente caro, aun así, aquel temor siguió en el pecho del secretario aun cuando intento alejarlo durante toda la noche.

La mañana siguiente llegó, y habiendo dejado a Makkachin a cuidados de uno de los trabajadores residenciales, ambos tomaron camino a la estación donde tomarían el tren bala que les llevaría hasta Kioto en solo dos horas y veinte minutos. Yuuri estaba algo curioso de ya que esperaba que fueran en avión, pero de cierto modo estaba muy feliz de por ir en el Shinkansen* ya que no tomaba uno desde su viaje con el club de danza en la universidad, eso le traía tantos recuerdos y le llenaba de cierta alegría. Víctor pareció notarlo un gesto de felicidad lo envolvió.

—Parece que tomar esta idea no fue tan malo —le comentó en el momento que tomaron sus asientos de primera clase, y en efecto, aunque estaban dejando sus responsabilidades a Chris como director ejecutivo de la empresa, la situación no era mala y Yuuri estaba de acuerdo en ello, aunque sentía un poco de remordimiento.

—Sí, aunque lo siento mucho por Chris, estar de viaje en el tren bala me trae muy buenos recuerdos —dijo, Víctor lo miró con atención.

—No es la primera vez que viajas a Kioto entonces —menciono en una interrogante suave, y la sonrisa de nostalgia en el secretario aumento.

—Fui solo una vez con mis compañeros del club de danza cuando estaba la universidad, teníamos una presentación donde participaban otros clubes de otras universidades a nivel nacional, y aunque no ganamos la competencia, fue una experiencia muy divertida —alego con una sonrisa que Víctor jamás vislumbro en su subordinado.

El tren anunció su inició en movimiento, y a los pocos minutos cerró sus puertas, iniciando con su recorrido. La sensación era en un principio confusa para el estómago al momento de que el tren tomara velocidad, pero luego de unos cuantos minutos este se calmaba y se podía disfrutar enormemente de las bellezas del paisaje, aunque en este momento, Víctor admirara un paisaje mejor.

—Entonces, es mi deber como tu jefe hacer que tengas recuerdos tan gratos como los que me comentas —habló, y el sonrojo de alegría que se formó en el rostro de Yuuri fue tan grande como su sonrisa.

— ¡Si!

Durante todo el camino conversaron sobre temas diversos y llenos de entusiasmo, algunas cosas del pasado de Yuuri y su estancia en la universidad de Tokio. Como era su ciudad natal: Hasetsu, su familia y sus amistades, como logro ser representante del club en algunas presentaciones regionales y nacional que el ruso hubiera pagado por ver, hasta llegar al porque el ruso se había mudado desde su natal San Petersburgo hasta una ciudad tan lejana como Tokio para instalar una nueva sucursal de su empresa, conversaron amenamente durante aquellas dos horas que para ellos parecían haber sido minutos. Alrededor del mediodía llegaron a la estación de Kioto, un auto les esperaba para llevarlos a su hospedaje y Yuuri solo se dejó guiar por Víctor que tenía todo preparado. El recorrido solo tomo algunos minutos en los cuales llegaron a un amplio hostal tradicional que era bastante acogedor, pero no parecía ser de aquellos que eran cinco estrellas que se veían por la televisión, el japonés viro su mirada al presidente ruso y este pareció entender que le preguntaba con la mirada.

—Imaginé que te sentirías incomodo si elegía un lugar muy lujoso, por ello decidí ir a lo tradicional. Me han dicho que este lugar cuenta con aguas termales y un excelente servició a la habitación —respondió, y un poco de vergüenza nació en Yuuri al haber creído que irían a un sitio en extremo lujoso.

Por suerte, estaba más tranquilo con esa acertada decisión del ruso. Aunque de igual modo había solicitado la habitación más cara del hostal, estaban en una habitación tradicional con una pequeña salita, un televisor, un baño y aguas termales al aire libre al lado de un pequeño jardín. Era simplemente sublime, pero lo que más había captado la atención del joven secretario fue al momento de llegar el servicio a la habitación. Una mesa entera llena de exquisiteces locales y otras que el también acostumbraba comer, provocaron que el ya proporcionado apetito de Yuuri aumentara al ver semejante delicia, debió cerrar la boca para no dejar caer saliva a la mesa, levanto los palillos, expectante y tomo un bocado de un platillo para después llevárselo a la boca, al sentir el sabor, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa.

— ¡Esta demasiado delicioso! —exclamo lleno de felicidad de probar algo tan sabroso, Víctor sonrió satisfecho ante su expresión.

—Sé que has hecho grandes esfuerzos para mantenerte en forma, pero por hoy puedes comer todo lo que quieras, salado, dulce, quiero verte feliz al comer comida deliciosa —indico.

Un intenso sonrojo abrumo el rostro del secretario quien siguió su comida en silencio sin poder decir nada, estaba demasiado escandalado de la belleza del ruso. Aunque tenían tres meses saliendo, ese día en particular Víctor estaba más atento que lo usual, no dejaba de mirarlo con unos ojos que no podía identificar, y aunque trataba de mantener su rubor al margen, su corazón no dejaba de latir. Aunque ambos estaban extasiados por la comida, el presidente ruso jamás alejo su mirada atenta de Yuuri y esto no paro hasta que hubieron terminado de comer.

Un suspiro de alivio fue emitido por Víctor al terminar su comida, un par de damas del hostal se acercaron hasta este al momento de retirar los platos de la habitación.

—Si desea tomar un breve descanso, podemos preparar el futom para ustedes en el momento que lo soliciten —expresó, y Yuuri finalmente cayó en cuenta de un detalle que no había pensado en toda esa mañana.

El y Víctor estaban solos en una habitación de hotel matrimonial, motivo por el cual compartirían no solo el futom, sino que también habría posibilidades de algo más. Yuuri no entendía porque debía sentirse nervioso cuando ya llevaban teniendo sexo durante esa misma semana, y estando en una situación de descanso, era natural considerar que esa noche fuera igual que las demás, donde la pasión los consumiera y nuevamente sus pieles se encontraran en frenesí. Pero justo había algo más que hacía que el corazón de Yuuri latiera con mayor intensidad, siendo ese ambiente extraño que ahora los envolvía y lo tenía expectante.

Sabía de parte de Víctor que luego de comer pasearían un poco por los alrededores para dedicarse al día siguiente al turismo del resto de la ciudad, esperaba que pudieran ponerse un poco melosos durante esa tarde por ello, había traído consigo algunos paquetes de lubricantes y condones, estaba avergonzado de sí mismo por eso, pero se encontraba ansioso de lo que pudiera ocurrir esa noche así que la esperaba con ansias.

Pero pese a que lo había esperado, esa noche Víctor no lo toco.

Yuuri pensó que quizás era debido al viaje y las actividades que habían hecho esa tarde, pero al llegar la mañana, tampoco hubo reacciones, besos o algún tipo de insinuación de algo más. Paso el tiempo del desayuno y el ruso solo acerco la posibilidad de hacer turismo en Kinkaku-ji* por la mañana y luego hacer un paseo por Fushimi Inari* al terminar el almuerzo.

Solo recibió una sonrisa de entusiasmo y partieron hacia su destino en la brevedad que pudieron, aunque una sonrisa se esbozaba en el rostro de Yuuri, miles de interrogantes surcaban su mente en forma de huracán.

Se decía que debía estar tranquilo, que no importaba si por ese día no lo tocaba, quizás solo quisiera que tuviera fuerzas para recorrer a libertar todos los lugares a los que se dirigirían ese día, que no era nada para sentirse inquieto, y que su cuerpo y él mismo eran del agrado de Víctor. Pero cuando hubo llegado el almuerzo, no compartieron más que abrazos, tomando sus manos en pocas ocasiones, a final de cuentas, un sentimiento extraño le fue recorriendo el cuerpo, puyando como un millar de agujas.

Yuuri amaba a Víctor, de eso no había duda, y la ansiedad que había acumulado durante todo el tiempo que había salido con Víctor estaba comenzando a aflorar con fuerza en su pecho, ese sutil pero gran cambió le dio brecha al pensamiento que el japonés no quería aceptar a pesar de que s mente le recordaba constantemente de aquella posibilidad: que el ruso finalmente se hubiera cansado de él.

Y cuando la situación finalmente le hubo consumido por completo, se encontraban en medio del Fushimi-Inari. Los largos caminos de Torii estaban calmados al ser temporada baja y solo algunos turistas extranjeros paseaban por aquellos pasajes cercanos a ellos, sin embargo, Yuuri se detuvo cuando la presión fue demasiada. Víctor tomaba fotos del lugar cuando noto como su subordinado estaba detenido en medio con su mirada gacha. Reconociendo de inmediato esa postura se aproximó hasta él extrañado y un poco alarmado, su miedo se hizo realidad al encontrarlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Yuuri? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? —pregunto nervioso, temiendo haber descuidado algun detalle o algo que hubiera hecho sentir mal al secretario.

Pero aun cuando este había preguntado, Yuuri no tenía las agallas para afrontar aquello que temía. Aun cuando las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, se quedó en silencio sin decir nada

—Yuuri…

Víctor abrazo al joven quien lloraba desconsoladamente entre sus brazos, sin saber qué hacer, lo mejor que pudo fue llevarlo de nuevo al hotel. Eso entristeció aún más al joven que pensaba que había arruinado los planes de Víctor para ese día. Las lágrimas no paraban, y aunque intentaba detenerlas, estas solo iban en aumento. La presión en su pecho solo aumentaba y aumentaba, sintiendo como se asfixiaba, el miedo lo estaba consumiendo hasta que su mente solo encontró una única manera de terminar el mismo con su dolor.

—Víctor…

—Dime Yuuri ¿Te sientes mucho mejor? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —pregunto, pero Yuuri solo podía pensar con frustración una única salida, y aun con su mirada llorosa, enfrento al ruso.

—Terminemos con esto.

El silencio reino por completo la habitación y los ojos del presidente ruso se abrieron de par en par, su mirada decía claramente que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando hasta que finalmente su cerebro pareció entender las palabras emitidas por su interlocutor, y poco a poco su mirada fue oscureciéndose hasta clavarse directamente en el suelo. Yuuri decidió proseguir.

—De verdad, quiero agradecerte por todo este tiempo. Fue muy divertido y lo disfruté mucho, gracias a ti pude experimentar muchas cosas, pero creo que es momento de llegar al final.

Hubo una respiración fuerte de parte de Víctor, ninguno de los alzaba la mirada, el ruso intento decir algo, pero divago al hacerlo. Luego de unos segundos logro armar una oración.

—Oh, jamás espere que Katsuki Yuuri fuera a terminar primero con esto —menciono en voz desanimada, el secretario entendió aquello como que el esperaba terminarle antes, y un fuerte dolor le hizo querer llorar nuevamente.

—Es una decisión egoísta, pero la he tomado —contesto—, terminemos.

El presidente alzó la vista, Yuuri pensó que vería una cara de fastidio o quizás simplemente una mirada inexpresiva, pero lo que encontró en ese instante lo dejo congelado. Cayendo en pequeñas gotas, las lágrimas de Víctor se escurrían de sus pestañas sin que este tuviera deseos de detenerlas.

— ¿V-Víctor?

—Entiendo… Yo… aceptare lo que ha dicho Yuuri —pronunció con suavidad sin ánimo de detener sus lágrimas, una leve sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro, pero el secretario no concebía los motivos

— Víctor… ¿Estas llorando? —pregunto mientras apartaba unos mechones de pelo del rostro del ruso, recibiendo ante eso un manotazo por el gestó.

— ¡Es porque estoy molesto! —exclamo y Yuuri se alejó un poco asustado ante el manotazo—, yo estoy molesto conmigo mismo por no darme cuenta antes, si hubiera aceptado antes lo que sentimientos que tenía por Yuuri, quizás…

Se detuvo porque simplemente no podía con su propio dolor y frustración, aquel viaje era la abertura para dar un siguiente paso a su relación, había preparado todo rápidamente para tener un lugar perfecto en donde declarase porque creyó ilusamente que los sentimientos que sentía eran correspondidos, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Sin embargo, ahora Yuuri estaba en shock por sus últimas palabras.

— ¿Sentimientos? —repitió como un breve conjuro, su mano se encontraba alzada y en camino hacia su propio rostro mientras Víctor le miraba interrogante —, Sentimientos dices… ¿De qué tipo?

El ruso se vio sinceramente ofuscado ante aquella pregunta, parecía que era obvia su respuesta.

—Sentimientos de amor por Yuuri —expreso con determinación, aunque su mirada estuviera plagada de lágrimas—, creí que era claro que yo amo a Yuuri con todo mi corazón. No puede ser de otra forma.

Yuuri quedó estático. De verdad debió pellizcarse una mejilla al momento de repetir la frase en su cabeza para recordarse que no era alucinación y que verdaderamente la había escuchado, que no era una dulce mentira y que, de verdad, Víctor Nikiforov estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado de él. Quiso gritar de júbilo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero esta vez por un motivo diferente, estaba tan feliz que no cabía en ello. Y, sin embargo, aún estaban en una circunstancia complicada, por eso Yuuri respiro profundamente para decir aquello que había anhelado responder hacía tanto.

—Yo también tengo sentimiento de amor por Víctor —dijo suavemente cerrándose sus ojos.

Solo vasto una respiración para que todo cambiara. El ruso siquiera asimilo las palabras emitidas por su secretario, al escucharla su cuerpo parecía haber reaccionado primero que su cuerpo, encontrándose besando a su subordinado a pesar de que este parecía querer decirle algo, pero Víctor estaba siendo testarudo y no le dejaría hablar antes de que el pudiera hacerlo.

— ¡Yuuri es un tonto, un tonto! ¡Mira que hacerme llorar justo el día que planeaba declararme ante la luz de la luna! ¡Tonto Yuuri! —reclamaba entre besos, un sonido de entendimiento fue emitido por el japonés que sopesaba los besos del ruso pasando sus manos por todo su pecho.

—No podía hacer nada, de verdad lo siento mucho —se disculpaba al tiempo que contenía la fiera hambrienta que tenía encima de él—. Víctor jamás había dejado de tocarme en estos tres meses y al no hacerlo durante este viaje, yo pensé…

Víctor se detuvo de golpe para mirar a un sonrojado Yuuri, su cara no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

—Entonces ¿Todo fue un error provocado al querer aguantarme hasta esta noche? —pregunto, y ciertamente, dada la expresión de arrepentimiento y vergüenza de Yuuri, había sido aquello.

Definitivamente, Víctor estaba seguro que Chris iría a burlarse de él toda la vida si llegaba a enterarse de eso. Era un malentendido provocado por sus propias inseguridades, pero ahora que estaban besándose y dejando sus ropas por toda la habitación hasta llegar al futom, todas esas preocupaciones habían desaparecido por completo hasta dejarlos a ellos dos solos, amándose.

—Lo siento por haber arruinado tus planes de hoy—se disculpó el japonés al momento de abrazarle dentro del futom.

—Está bien —respondió besando su cuello y apretando fuertemente sus nalgas, Yuuri jadeo en respuesta.

—Yo de verdad lo siento —volvió a decir, y el ruso supo que debía hacer algo al respecto.

—Yuuri —llamó, y alzó lentamente su rostro para plantarle un beso lento, cargado de deseo y con sus lenguas buscándose al menos por un minuto para después morder su labio inferior, una mirada de deseo fue dirigida directamente —Déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo, no te disculpes más.

Yuuri trago en secó y un gemido de placer fue emitido por su garganta cuando este mordió su cuello dejando una marca destacable entre este y su hombro izquierdo.

Al haber pasado toda una noche y parte de un día sin tocarle, Víctor no se controló mucho más y volvió a besarle, pero esta vez, comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo mientras le besaba, Yuuri también lo acariciaba mientras desabotonaba su camisa manga corta, jadeaban a través del beso, ambos estaban en su límite. Por un momento, el ruso se permitió separarse un poco y observar a su pareja, sentía como su pecho daba un vuelco. Yuuri estaba allí, frente a él, con su pecho enrojecido y marcado por sus besos, con un intenso sonrojo y una sonrisa que le causaba un cosquilleo de felicidad en su pecho y un fuerte calor en su entrepierna. Su mirada se tornó oscura por el deseo, y le dio una suave lamida desde el pezón derecho hasta su cuello donde deposito un beso.

—Eres tan hermoso y cruel a la vez —le dijo mientras volvía a abrazarle con fuerza—, de esta forma no poder controlarme por mucho más tiempo.

Pero para su sorpresa, el japonés unió sus labios con los suyos iniciando un suave beso mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, al separarse una sonrisa traviesa se esbozó en el rostro de Yuuri.

—Hazlo, no te contengas —expreso.

Y un fuerte escalofrió subió por toda la espina dorsal del ruso, ya no podía aguantar. Su cuerpo se encendió por completo y mientras devoraba sus labios, terminaba de desvestirlo y Yuuri le quitaba a sí mismo el resto de su ropa. Solo habían sido casi 48 horas sin contacto físico, pero sus cuerpos parecían gritar estar unidos de nuevo, su tacto quemaba al igual que sus respiraciones, y el sentimiento que tenían en sus pechos, solo hacía que todo aquello fueran mil veces mejor.

no obstante, el sentimiento que afloraba en sus pechos, era uno de los mejores que podían haber sentido en años.

Finalmente, desnudos, Víctor hizo un camino de besos por todo su pecho, deteniéndose en su pezón derecho, mientras lo lamía y mordisqueaba, apretaba el otro con su mano izquierda, su mano derecha había bajado a atender la intimidad del japonés que a lenguas pedía atención tanto como la suya propia. Yuuri tampoco se quedaba fuera de la ecuación solo recibiendo placer, quería hacer sentir bien a Víctor por eso lo masturbaba al mismo tiempo que este lo tocaba y hacia que la habitación estuviera inundada de gemidos lascivos. Hubo un momento donde ambos sintieron que era suficiente y que necesitaban unirse,

—Yuuri —le llamó al ver la suavidad de su entrada, un intenso color cubrió el rostro del japonés, que no cabía en su vergüenza.

—Yo no sabía cuándo podía darse la oportunidad, por eso —no pudo seguir explicando porque el ruso lo volteo con rapidez y alzo su trasero hacia él con una desesperación sin precedentes.

Ingreso en él de una sola estocada y Yuuri apenas pudo contener el gemido que obtuvo de ello, el ruso empezó a moverse dentro de él mientras besaba su espalda, el secretario mantenía sus manos apretadas contra la espalda mientras la sensación placentera de ser invadido una y otra vez le llenaban por completo, causando desesperación. Pero no era suficiente, algo más le faltaba. Tomo a Víctor en una de sus mejillas mientras susurraba en oído.

—Besarte… déjame besarte —le pidió inconforme, y haciendo caso a esa propuesta, el ruso salió de él para darle vuelta y volver a entrar de nuevo en él.

Yuuri no podía solo con esa sensación, y sin despegar su vista del rostro de Víctor, comenzaron a besarse mientras le decía que lo amaba mientras este le respondía lo mismo y controlaba no ser brusco, pero en un momento ya no pudo pensar en nada más, sus instintos se desenfrenaron, la habitación se llenó de gemidos interminables, mientras ambos gemían el nombre del contrario. No importaba si eran escuchados por alguien más dentro de aquel hostal, ellos solo querían amarse y solo podían pensar ellos, nada más. Sintiendo como el interior de Yuuri lo apretaba, aumento el ritmo sus caderas mientras masturbaba a Yuuri, se corrieron al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como una descarga le invadía todo el cuerpo y abrazándose fuertemente.

—Te amo —pronunció nuevamente rozando sus labios contra su mejilla, el brillo en la mirada de Yuuri se amplió mientras seguían abrazados, en medio de la bruma del sexo que se había transformado en amor, el joven secretario suspiro en jubilo.

—Yo también te amo, Víctor.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían caído en las redes del amor, pero al tener conocimiento de que eran plenamente correspondidos, sus corazones se sentían plenos y con una inmensa felicidad que les recorría el cuerpo entero.

Por fin, encontraban un final feliz que solo era indicios de un nuevo inició para ambos.

Bueno, este es un fic que comence a escribir en el año 2017 y que logre culminar el año pasado, fue muy divertido escribirlo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo ame crearlo.


End file.
